L'horizon rosée
by Yoshirifi
Summary: Alors que la guerre entre les clans faisait rage, Tobirama se retrouve pris dans une embuscade. C'est entre la vie et la mort, qu'il rencontre une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, qui de son côté, semble le connaître...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Sa vue se troublait au fur et à mesure que sa respiration saccadée accélérait. Des gouttes perlaient sur son front, dégoulinant le long de ses tempes. Plus les secondes passaient, plus l'oxygène venait à manquer. Plus il respirait, plus il avait l'impression de s'étouffer. Il entendait des bruits de pas, du mouvement autour de lui mais était dans l'incapacité de réagir, position de faiblesse ultime qui lui était si rarement arrivée de subir...

La dernière fois que cela se produisit, n'étant alors âgé que d'une douzaine d'année, il était tombé gravement malade. A cet époque, seul rescapé avec Hashirama de sa fratrie, il avait du de nouveau lutter pour exister. Seulement cette fois, l'ennemi ne provenait pas d'une menace externe, elle était en lui. Il ne se rappelait que de peu de choses, de cet épisode après les quelques années qui s'était écoulées. Il revoit le visage halé de son frère penché sur lui, ses prunelles foncées teintées d'une angoisse sans fond, cachée derrière son regard bienveillant qui le caractérise tant. Il faut dire que son aîné n'a jamais été bon menteur, la preuve étant que ses petits rendez vous avec l'autre Uchiha n'avait pas demeuré longtemps clandestins.

Toutefois, Tobirama savait à quel point son frère tenait à lui. Il l'avait, à l'occasion de cet épisode malheureux, veillé nuit et jour, de sorte qu'une fois rétabli on se demandait lequel d'entre eux avait réellement été malade. Par la suite, il avait appris fortuitement, que leur père avait intimé l'ordre à Hashirama de demeurer loin de lui, de crainte de perdre ses deux fils, du fait du caractère viral de la maladie. Il avait esquissé un sourire en découvrant cela, son idiot de frère ne changerait donc jamais. Enfin …

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation actuellement. A force de vouloir fonder les alliances pour promouvoir son monde de paix, Hashirama avait négligé un détail d'envergure : l'insatiable soif de pouvoir qui caractérise les hommes. Ainsi, le clan Aburame avait entreprit une attaque de nuit, sans doute sous la tutelle de ces maudits porteurs de Sharingans, trop heureux de pouvoir envoyer d'autres affaiblir leurs sempiternels ennemis. En l'atteignant lui, le second du chef du clan Senju, ils avaient réussi leur entreprise.

Leur groupe, bien que comportant quelques rares guérisseurs, n'avait que peu de ressources dans des cas d'empoisonnement, notamment ceux où étaient impliqués une espèce rare parmi les insectes que contrôlait les Aburame, les _ōsuzumebachi_. Bien que ceux là fussent de grosses tailles et visibles, et de ce fait, des cibles facilement éliminables pour tout bon shinobi qui se respecte Tobirama avait eu l'occasion de s'apercevoir de l'incohérence de cette description avec ceux qui l'avait attaqué. Il s'agissait davantage de sorte de guêpes certes, mais de couleur foncée et bien plus véloces et petites. En revanche, il leur reconnaissait leur efficience. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait fait penser à une manigance des Uchiwa. Toutefois, il devait admettre que la méthode était efficace : en quelques heures, Tobirama se trouvait à l'article de la mort.

L'agitation autour de lui semblait s'être calmé. Peut être avaient-ils abandonné l'idée de pouvoir le sauver ? A moins que ce ne soit lui qui, doucement, soit arraché au monde des vivants, les sons lui parvenant de moins en moins de l'autre côté du voile. Quelque part, il voulait se battre, continuer de fouler la terre en compagnie de son imbécile de frère. Il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller constamment sur lui, et malgré ses nombreuses remarques, plus ou moins acerbes, l'estime, la loyauté et l'affection qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'Hashirama étaient indiscutables. Malheureusement, à son sens, son frère, lui, avait trop tendance a confié sa vie les yeux fermés, trop emplit d'assurance en l'humanité. Tobirama ne le trahaïrait jamais mais qu'en serait-il de quelqu'un moins proche ou mal intentionné ?

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement en écho à cette pensée, cette peur. Il est vrai qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix, mais cette idée le terrifiait, en réponse à quoi Tobirama s'appliquait à être méfiant et stratège pour deux, envers le reste du monde. Enfin … en temps normal, quand il pouvait bouger et n'était pas mourant.

D'autre part, la perspective de rejoindre le reste de sa famille, et surtout de ne plus être constamment dans la crainte d'une atteinte à sa vie était alléchante. Le bléssé esquissa un sourire en coin. Manifestement … la fièvre commençait réellement à le faire délirer.

Une main le secoua fermement. Après un effort qui lui parut surhumain, Tobirama ouvrit difficilement les paupières. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux, qu'il plissa. Le visage d'Hashirama était planté à quelques centimètres du sien, il vit ses lèvres bouger :

\- « Fais pas … Va aller … Elle … chercher des plantes »

« Elle ? ». Il ne comprit pas de suite. Tobirama sentit que d'autres personnes pénétrait dans la pièce où ils étaient. Le mourant tourna péniblement la tête, et ses yeux croisèrent des prunelles émeraudes. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour reconnaître de qui il s'agissait : la fille aux cheveux roses qu'il avait croisé juste avant l'attaque.

Soudain, il sentit des mains se poser sur lui et le maintenir de façon ferme.

\- « Calme toi … Elle … pas hostile ... »

Visiblement, il avait du s'agiter, pour que son frère l'entrave physiquement. Il repensa au fait qu'encore une fois, son aîné faisait confiance à une inconnue, sauf que ce coup-ci sa vie elle même se trouvait subordonnée à ce choix. En même temps, cette fille, bien que sortant de nulle part, et par ''coïncidence'' se trouvant dans les environs lors de l'assaut (rien que pour cela Tobirama était déjà plus que suspicieux), était au milieu de leur clan. Le moindre geste suspect serait aussitôt sanctionné.

La fille aux cheveux rose se rapprocha. Elle releva ses manches et ses mains s'illuminèrent d'un chakra vert, disposées pour le moment à une distance raisonnable de son abdomen. La jeune fille, tourna la tête :

\- « Je vais commencer par … ne pas bouger … douleur … plusieurs jours ».

Tobirama crut entendre la voix de son frère, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. De toute façon, les bribes de mots qu'il lui parvenaient n'étaient pas suffisants pour comprendre l'intégralité du message, bien qu'il fut le premier concerné.

C'est sur cette réflexion, qu'une douleur le traversa de part en part. Il retint un gémissement et nota, l'augmentation de la pression qu'on exerçait sur son corps.

Décidément, cette journée allait être compliquée ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent et sont inspirés de l'oeuvre Masashi Kishimoto. (Je le précise ici comme j'ai posté le Chapitre 1 et 2 en même temps).

 **Note :** Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction, j'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours, je suis très ouverte quant aux remarques constructives positives et négatives d'ailleurs. Par ailleurs, je m'excuse par avance, s'il subsiste des fautes d'orthographes. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2**

La pluie ne cessait de s'abattre, martelant le sol de ces lames aqueuses. Le champ de bataille n'était plus qu'un vaste cimetière, une étendue de cadavres à perte de vue. Les corps jonchaient la terre cramoisie du sang de tous ces guerriers ayant sacrifié leur place dans ce monde. Tobirama poussa un long soupir, et secoua la tête, le visage ruisselant des larmes du ciel. La pénombre avait eu raison de la lumière de cette journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui la plupart de ses hommes étaient encore debout, vérifiant méticuleusement l'état de conscience de leurs adversaires, malgré le manteau ténébreux de la nuit.

Un détail attira son regard. Tobirama s'approcha et s'accroupit près d'un mort de son groupe. Il examina le visage de l'homme au sol : les yeux ouverts, mais le regard privé de toute étincelle de vie. De nombreux trous béants ornaient son corps, autour desquelles des flaques rougeâtres s'étaient agglutinées. Précautionneusement, le jeune homme approcha sa main et ferma les paupières du défunt. « Combien ? Combien d'entre eux ont encore péri à cause de ce jeu de pouvoir ridicule ? Combien de pères, de frères, d'amants ne rentreront plus ? Combien de vies ont été brisées sur l'autel de ce conflit grotesque ? » Sa poigne se resserra sur le katana ensanglanté, disposé dans sa main droite. Il se redressa, le regard sombre.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la boue, s'orientant dans sa direction. L'énergie correspondait à celle d'un des hommes qui était censé être avec Hashirama ce soir. « Aïko, qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? ». Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. L'homme aux cheveux argentés se retourna, faisant face au messager.

Pardonnez-moi Tobirama … commença l'homme, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. S'il vous plaît, suivez moi, c'est urgent ! Parvint-il à articuler, un éclair de panique traversant ses yeux clairs.

Tobirama fronça les sourcils, il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour recueillir davantage d'informations, mais un cri l'arrêta net. Ce hurlement lui paraissait totalement étranger avec le timbre de la voix qui lui était associé. Désespoir, colère, haine, tristesse, rancœur … tant d'émotions dans ce seul son. Son instinct premier était d'accourir vers la source de ce bruit si horrifiant, mais ... Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'un piège ?

Le cadet des Senju sonda alors les chakras se trouvant dans les environs. Son cœur rata un battement quand il eut la confirmation sensorielle de la perturbation de cette énergie si familière. Faisant un signe de tête à Aïko, il s'élança à sa suite.

L'image que Tobirama vit à ce moment, le glaça sur place. Son regard croisa celui de son homologue. Un frisson involontaire lui parcourut l'échine, pendant qu'une douleur incisive transperça sa poitrine. Un vide abyssal habitait les prunelles sombres d'Hashirama. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son frère lui semblait si fragile en cet instant qu'un rien aurait pu le briser.

Tobirama, je suis désolé si j'avais été plus fort … si seulement … j'aurais pu le protéger, j'aurais pu arrêter cette guerre … si seulement ...sa voix se mua en un murmure inaudible entre deux sanglots.

Le regard de Tobirama descendit sur le corps dans les bras tremblants de son aîné. La dépouille qu'il tenait avec tant de ferveur, celle pour laquelle ce rugissement de souffrance avait résonné dans toute la forêt, celle de leur petit frère.

\- Tobirama, réveillez vous !

En réponse, ledit Tobirama émit un grognement. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir, et rien que le son de cette voix lui vrillait les oreilles. En ce qui concernait son corps, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un océan d'aiguilles, laissant de multiples plaies à vif. Toutefois, une douce chaleur de deux mains délicatement posées sur ses épaules contrastait avec ce tableau de souffrance.

\- Est ce que vous m'entendez ? Un léger soupçon d'inquiétude se fit sentir dans ces mots.

Était-il en si piteux état que cela ? Il faut dire que l'unique bonne nouvelle de sa situation actuelle résidait dans le fait que pouvoir ressentir ces maux, signifiait que cette fille avait réussi à le sauver. En invoquant cette pensée, le cadet des Senju, se rendit compte que la voix, aussi, était féminine. « Ne me dites pas que mon idiot de frère m'a laissé seul sous sa garde ?! »

Au prix d'un effort incommensurable mais nécessaire, le jeune homme ouvrit ses paupières. La clarté du jour, lui brûla les rétines, n'arrangeant en rien sa céphalée omniprésente. Dans un mouvement vain, il tenta de protéger son visage du creux de son bras droit. C'est alors que le blessé entendit des bruits de pas s'éloignant, le privant de ce fait de la seule sensation agréable qu'il éprouvait jusqu'ici. Puis, il perçut un froissement de tissus, et la voix reprit :

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, mais restez tranquille s'il vous plaît.

Tobirama s'exécuta. Il analysa rapidement l'endroit où il se trouvait : les murs en bois brun portaient de fines gravures ça et là, les dotant d'un charme rustique sur l'un d'entre eux trônait fièrement le symbole caractéristique du clan Senju. « Je vois, ils m'ont transporté dans mes quartiers. »

Il reporta alors son attention sur l'intrus qui siégeait à ses côtés. En un éclair, la conjecture d'il y'a quelques secondes se trouvait être la réalité : la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, le dévisageait. A cet instant, il maudit Hashirama et s'il avait pu, Tobirama serait aller lui faire une remontrance qui aurait fait passer celles de leur père pour une plaisanterie. Discrètement, il vérifia la motricité de ses orteils et de ses doigts. Bien que chaque mouvement était un supplice, son corps répondait.

\- Je vous ai dit de rester calme, sinon votre guérison prendra plus de temps que prévu. Or, au vu de vos réactions lors de mes soins, je doute qu'être dans cet état vous sied, trancha la jeune fille d'un ton abrupte.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent plissa légèrement ses yeux, avant d'ajouter sur un timbre tout aussi incisif :

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Mais je vous en prie, répliqua t'elle avec impertinence. C'est ce que l'on dit, en général, quand quelqu'un vous sauve la vie. Enfin …

\- Pourquoi me sauvez dans ce cas, puisque visiblement cela vous coûte ? Enchaîna ce dernier

Elle fit la moue face à cette remarque, visiblement Tobirama avait touché un point sensible.

\- Et bien figurez-vous qu'il existe des personnes en ce monde pour qui une vie, quelle qu'elle soit, a de la valeur, décréta t'elle le regard enflammé d'une conviction qui lui semblait évidente.

\- Je demande à voir. Chacun de nous se bat pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Personne ne peut prétendre sauver un ennemi ou un inconnu, sans avoir une raison valable ou une stratégie à appliquer, répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés avec la même assurance.

\- Votre vie doit être d'une tristesse sans nom, si elle se limite à de tels constats, rétorqua t'elle, ses yeux émeraude toujours plantés dans les prunelles carmins.

A son tour, le jeune homme tiqua face à la réponse irritante de son interlocutrice. Il s'apprêta à répliquer de plus belle quand la voix d'Hashirama résonna dans la pièce :

\- Tobirama ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé, je suis tellement soulagé !

L'intéressé ne détourna pas le regard de l'invitée indésirable. Sentant la tension dans l'air, le chef de clan, se frotta l'arrière de la tête, en ajoutant joyeusement :

\- Ah, je dérange peut être ?

\- Oui.

Le ton de son jeune frère était sans appel, cassant sa bonne humeur en une fraction de seconde.

\- Désolé, bredouilla t'il, les bras ballant, comme cela lui arrivait lorsqu'il adoptait ses états de pseudo-dépression passagers.

\- Bon je vous laisse, je vais me reposer, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, interrompit la jeune femme

\- Bien sûr, Aïko va vous guider si vous le voulez bien, ajouta l'aîné des Senju, sa bonne humeur retrouvée, désignant cordialement la sortie.

\- Oui je vous remercie, rajouta t'elle en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance et de respect à son hôte.

La fille aux cheveux roses se leva et dévisagea une dernière fois son patient, les yeux brûlant de façon aussi ardente que lors de leur conversation. Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, Tobirama sembla y détecter une pointe de respect et de tristesse. Rompant leur contact visuel, elle sortit de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'elle n'était plus dans les parages et toujours sans accorder un regard à Hashirama, son cadet se contenta de demander :

\- Qui est t'elle ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que les présentations ont été un peu perturbées par les événements de la veille, rigola t'il de nouveau comme si de rien était. Eh bien, cette charmante jeune femme se prénomme Sakura.

Il prit place sur la chaise vacante que Sakura avait laissée.

\- Je ne connais pas son nom, enfin c'est une chose commune de nos jours, soupire t'il le ton lourd de sous-entendus, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourciller son vis à vis.

Hashirama n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que son frère devine que le motif de leur conversation avait dérivé vers un tout autre thème, qu'il préférait éviter et l'horripilait au plus au point : celui de « Madara ». Dès qu'ils en revenaient à lui, leur désaccord était catégorique, chose extrêmement rare pour être relevée. Habituellement, son aîné ne rechignait jamais face aux remarques acerbes de son cadet, ou quel que soit le sujet en général, sauf celui-ci. Tobirama avait eu l'occasion de voir à maintes reprise que, bien que sa relation avec ce maudit Uchiwa soit « en mauvaise passe pour le moment» (pour reprendre les termes du chef de clan), il ne désespérait pas de former une alliance avec lui. Peu importe qu'il eut été responsable de la mort d'innombrable guerriers de leur groupe, ou que l'un des siens ait arraché leur petit frère à ce monde.

C'est en cela que leur divergence avait donné, à l'occasion, de véritables effusions de propos plus ou moins convenables, et dont chacun ne démordait pas. D'ailleurs, c'était les rares fois, pour ne pas dire les seuls instants, où la rancœur s'invitait dans leur relation fraternelle. Même si les deux frères avaient convenu tacitement d'éviter d'aborder cette question, il n'en demeurait pas moins que son spectre se faufilait de plus en plus souvent dans leurs discussions, à l'appréciation de Tobirama.

Décidant d'ignorer, la phrase et le silence bien trop pesant l'ayant suivis, le plus jeune porta son regard vers son frère. Celui-ci avait une mine affreuse, signe d'une insomnie dont il se savait responsable. Toutefois, ces cheveux étaient encore humides et embaumaient la pièce de leur parfum coutumier, que Tobirama reconnaîtrait d'entre milles. « Je suppose que c'est pour ça que j'étais seul avec elle à ce moment ... ». Il est vrai que cela ressemblait bien à son frère de le veiller quitte à s'oublier, lui et potentiellement le sang, la boue et la crasse qui devaient le recouvrir après les combats. A la lumière de son court (mais bien trop agaçant) entrevu avec cette soigneuse, Tobirama imagina sans peine qu'elle avait dû insister plus que de raison pour qu'Hashirama aille se rincer.

Ce qui l'emmena sur un tout autre élément qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment :

\- Pourquoi tu lui fais confiance ? On ne la connaît pas.

Sortant le plus vieux de sa transe, il considéra son cadet, ses yeux sombres s'adoucissant :

\- Elle a réussi à te sauver.

\- Peut être, concéda t'il, mais qui te dit que ça ne fait pas parti d'un plan d'un autre clan pour infiltrer le notre ? Tu donnes ta confiance beaucoup trop facilement en temps de guerre, grand frère, constata sèchement Tobirama.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas t'avoir éliminé à l'instant ? De plus, au contraire, je pense que si d'autres clans avait eu ce genre de projet, voir le second de notre clan périr les auraient plutôt arrangés et ils n'auraient pas cherché à changer un tel destin.

\- Attend, j'ai peur de comprendre, commença prudemment le jeune homme à la peau nacrée, tu lui as fait passé un test en mettant ma vie en jeu ?!

Son frère ria de bon cœur devant sa remarque, avant de prendre rapidement mais délicatement le visage de son homologue entre ses mains, étant redevenu sérieux.

\- Tu sais très bien, petit frère, que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose, je te protégerai envers et contre tout. C'est seulement un de mes clones qui s'était éloigné, elle n'aurait pas pu esquisser le moindre geste dangereux contre ta vie que je serai intervenu aussitôt.

\- C'était donc un test … reprit Tobirama, soupirant.

\- … Mais ta vie n'était pas en jeu, compléta son homologue tout sourire.

\- Si tu le dis, dit le plus jeune, en rompant le contact visuel

A ces mots il sentit la prise de son frère se resserrer, ramenant les yeux carmin à la rencontre de leurs alter-égos marrons. Tobirama grimaça, d'une part parce que ce geste ne faisait qu'accentuer la sensation d'étau que sa pauvre tête éprouvait depuis son réveil, et d'autre part, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la proximité physique en général, signifiant davantage le combat que l'affection selon lui. Hashirama dû noter sa mimique mais avant de le libérer de son emprise, il renchérit :

\- Tobirama … Jamais …, mais le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

En outre, il savait combien ces mots étaient durs à prononcer, les décès de Kawarama puis d'Itama, bien que séparés par quelques années déjà, restaient une plaie qui ne se refermerait sans doute jamais dans l'esprit de son frère, ou dans le sien d'ailleurs.

D'un timbre sûr, résonnant comme un mantra, le plus jeune déclara simplement :

\- Je sais.

Consentant enfin à le lâcher, Hashirama se réinstalla dans son siège, l'ombre d'un sourire forcé sur sa figure halée.

\- As tu appris autre chose ? Continua posément Tobirama

\- Et bien, son frère fit mine de réfléchir, elle a des capacités de guérison surprenante, j'ignore où elle acquis un tel talent mais il peut s'avérer fort utile, comme tu peux en convenir, lança t'il moqueur. Toutefois, je n'ai pas obtenu plus d'informations que ça et elle ne semble pas très bavarde, quant aux raison qui l'ont amenées ici … Je ne saurai le dire, déclara sincèrement le plus vieux.

\- Cela ne te préoccupe pas trop de ne pas savoir ce que cette fille fait dans notre camp, par hasard ? ironisa Tobirama, en réponse à la pique que lui avait envoyé son frère.

\- Et bien elle se confiera peut être davantage à son cher patient, qu'elle a veillé avec beaucoup d'assiduité, sa voix à peine voilée d'insinuations. Et puis _diminuant l'écart qui le séparait de son cher cadet _ il faut dire qu'elle t'a déshabillé comme une pro, explosa de rire Hashirama.

Les joues de Tobirama se teintèrent d'une légère rougeur, avant qu'il ne vocifère :

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ah, ah, ah … Tu devrais voir ta tête, ne t'inquiète pas je ne laisserai personne prendre ta vertu, cher petit frère, ajouta t'il toujours taquin

\- Tss, lança t'il le regard mauvais, occupe toi plutôt de diriger convenablement les prochaines négociations que tu voudras mettre en place, plutôt que de toujours compter sur moi si tu tiens à le créer ton fichu monde de paix, compléta le blessé, la mine boudeuse.

Voyant son aîné prit d'un élan de pseudo-dépression, Tobirama poussa un long soupire.

-Va dormir, tu as l'air épuisé grand frère.

Son vis-à-vis le fixa, une trace d'inquiétude traversant ses prunelles sombres.

\- Ça va aller, de toute façon tu ne peux rien faire de plus, il faut juste que je me repose, insista le cadet. Par ailleurs, on aura besoin que tu sois en forme s'il s'avère que les intentions de cette fille sont douteuses voire malveillantes, renchérit-il.

\- Très bien, je laisserai un clone non loin si tu as besoin de quoi que soit, petit frère, céda t'il.

Il se releva les épaules courbées comme si le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Brusquement, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, dos au plus jeune.

\- Tu sais Tobirama, j'accorde peut être ma confiance à la légère, mais je refuse de croire que cette guerre a eu raison de notre humanité.

Quelques instants après, il rajouta un sourire illuminant son visage halé :

\- Et puis je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour sonder impartialement le monde, c'est pourquoi je ne me fais pas de tracas quant aux futurs conversations que tu auras avec notre petite Sakura. Sur ce, dors bien ! Finit-il si rapidement, qu'il était déjà dans le couloir pour ne pas laisser l'opportunité à son cadet de répondre.

« Espèce d'idiot » grommela Tobirama, en replaçant sa tête sur l'oreiller au prix d'un effort douloureux, quelque peu anesthésié par sa méchante humeur du moment. Doucement, il arrêta de lutter contre la fatigue qui le tenaillait, bien que son réveil fut de courte durée. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles même et son souffle s'apaisa, jusqu'à ne former qu'un filet d'air régulier. Sa dernière pensée fut pour cet étrange regard que Sakura lui avait adressé avant de prendre congé. Comme si quelque part, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello à tous et à toutes !

Pour commencer, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lues les deux premiers chapitres. C'est vraiment la première fois que je laisse autant de monde regarder ce que j'écrit, alors ça me rends juste heureuse ! Ensuite, Sln et Lumati, que dire ... vos reviews m'ont fait tellement chaud au cœur que j'en rougirais (oui il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup). Et pour répondre à vos questions : en ce qui concerne Sakura et Tobirama c'est effectivement quelque chose que j'ai envisagé mais je souhaite développer l'histoire en même temps que la leur si je puis dire :) ! Et Sln tes questions m'ont permis de me faire réfléchir sur pas mal de lien que je pourrais faire par la suite sur certains points (pour certaines j'ai déjà des idées mais je ne vais pas spoiler maintenant ce serait dommage ;) ). Voilà j'arrête là dans mes élucubrations et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Tobirama se réveilla. La pièce était toujours plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux tirés. Il ignorait combien de temps il s'était assoupi. Toutefois, il semblait parvenir à respirer de façon plus fluide, quant à sa tête, la céphalée bien que présente, s'était amoindrie. Le jeune homme tenta de se redresser quelque peu, ce qui lui arracha une grimace et un gémissement étouffé. Se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller, il soupira. _« Combien de temps je vais rester dans cet état ? Si jamais, d'autres clans passent à l'offensive alors que je suis incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, ils auraient une chance d'atteindre Hashirama. »_ Bien sûr, le blessé avait conscience que leur groupe recelait de ninjas compétents en dehors d'eux deux, mais laisser la vie de son frère à d'autres mains que les siennes, le perturbait plus que de raison. Cette émotion, c'était sa façon à lui de réagir au décès d'Itama. Il ne clamait pas ouvertement à qui veut l'entendre, comme Hashirama l'avait fait, de le « défendre envers et contre tout », mais ses actions parlaient d'elles même : il donnerait tout, jusqu'à sa vie, pour son aîné. Un fait que le concerné semblait désapprouvé, en accord avec ses propres sentiments envers son cadet. En même temps, comment le blâmer de ce que lui même redoutait le plus : voir mourir l'autre membre restant de leur famille. Tobirama serra les dents et ferma les yeux. « _Calmes-toi ! Concentres-toi sur ce que tu as à faire et non sur tes craintes_ ».

Le jeune homme força sa respiration devenue irrégulière à se tempérer. Il ne parviendrait certainement pas à se rétablir en se laissant aller à ses émotions, ce qui, pour un ninja, pouvait s'avérer fatal, chose dont lui même avait été témoin maintes fois sur le champ de bataille. Perdre son sang froid, c'était se condamner à une mort prématurée. C'est pourquoi, il se devait d'être exigeant envers lui même et impitoyable envers les autres, ainsi que tout bon guerrier le doit, comme le lui avait inculqué son père.

C'est alors que le souvenir de son grand frère s'opposant farouchement à Butsuma, lors de l'enterrement de Kawarama, s'imposa à son esprit. Le regard brûlant et la voix empreinte de colère d'Hashirama résonnaient en lui comme si la scène se déroulait à nouveau sous ses yeux. « Et bien, tu sais quoi, moi, j'en veux pas de votre monde complètement pourri ! ». Personne n'osait tenir tête au patriarche des Senju. Pourtant, il l'avait fait (plus d'une fois cela dit en passant). D'autre part, sa désobéissance était toujours animée de son idéalisme d'outre monde, d'une vérité et d'un espoir dépassant la réalité de leur univers : le monde connaîtrait la paix. C'était d'ailleurs, cette passion ardente dans les prunelles et les propos de son vis à vis, qui avait donné le courage à Tobirama de s'opposer à son tour à leur géniteur pour protéger ce dernier, quitte à prendre un coup à sa place.

Le cadet secoua la tête, s'ancrant de nouveau dans le présent. Remuer le passé ne le ferait pas avancer et n'altérerait certainement pas le cours du temps, sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il se serait penché sur la question. Le jeune homme se concentra de nouveau sur la situation présente. « _Il faut que je sois opérationnel au plus vite, ce qui veut dire ..._ »

\- Oui, c'est pour là que je suis là, retentit une voix qui le fit sursauter imperceptiblement

Il avait du prononcer ces mots à haute voix, et s'indigna de son manque de sagacité quant à la méconnaissance de la présence d'un indésirable à seulement quelques mètres de lui. De plus, aux vues de la tonalité de la voix, il serait plus approprié de dire une indésirable. Ce détail ne fit qu'accentuer son agacement déjà tangiblement manifeste, nourri par la discussion animé de la veille avec cette Sakura.

Est ce coutumier chez vous de pénétrer dans un endroit lorsque vous n'y êtes pas conviée ? Interrogea t'il, la voix irritée reflétant sa contrariété.

Je vous aurais bien averti mais vous passez plus de temps inconscient que conscient, ironisa la jeune fille. Votre frère est au courant, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Je ne fais que mon travail, si cela n'est pas à votre convenance, je peux aussi vous laisser vous débrouiller seul. Toutefois, vous aviez l'air de songer à mon aide de vous même, donc ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées pour vous comme pour moi, trancha t'elle.

Sakura avait un certain talent pour lui renvoyer son état de faiblesse actuelle à chacune de leur altercation, ce qui avait le don de le rendre particulièrement irascible par la suite, lui, qui d'habitude était toujours dans le contrôle, notamment quand il s'agissait d'évaluer un ennemi. Avait-il pensé ennemi … oui. Actuellement, cette Sakura (ou quelque soit son véritable nom) n'avait pas encore trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Avoir réussi à le sauver ne faisait pas d'elle quelqu'un de confiance, surtout pour une personne qui se vantait de mettre la vie des autres en avant, quelque soit leur clan. Si Tobirama avait bien retenu une chose en temps de guerre (et dont il lui avait déjà fait part), c'est que personne n'était neutre : il y avait toujours des intérêts à agir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cette fille ne faisait pas exception.

Toutefois, l'agresser à chaque conversation risquait de desservir son intention de dévoiler sa vraie nature. L'homme à la peau nacrée pourrait aussi la bousculer un peu pour voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Il considéra cette option fugacement aux vues de sa condition actuelle, mais la conserva néanmoins dans un coin de son esprit, selon l'avancement de la situation. Intérieurement, Tobirama soupira et se résigna à devoir adopter d'autres stratégies plus adéquates avec le contexte présent, celles touchant au domaine psychologique. D'expérience, il savait combien la parole était une arme à part entière, capable de ravages, là où les coups pouvaient s'avérer inutiles. Le jeune homme était passé maître dans l'art de la négociation et de la manipulation, puisque bien que son frère soit incontestablement plus fort sur le plan physique, ses qualités de diplomate et de stratège laissaient vraiment à désirer.

En accord avec sa tactique, Tobirama résuma les maigres informations qu'il possédait sur la jeune fille. Un prénom (qu'il soit vrai ou faux), des capacités d'utilisation du chakra efficace en termes de guérison, une connaissance certaine en matière de fonctionnement du corps. En effet, le second des Senju avait pu constater de lui même l'impuissance des médecins du clan à endiguer ce genre de maux. Pour que cette fille réussisse aussi aisément, soit elle avait souvent vu de tels empoisonnements (ce qui ne fit que renforcer la suspicion de Tobirama quant à son implication dans l'attaque du clan Aburame), soit avoir un savoir conséquent sur les poisons en général. Se remémorant des brefs souvenirs de cet épisode fébrile, Tobirama constata : _« Ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas les plantes nécessaires pour faire son cataplasme »._

Le blessé pensa ensuite à un sale caractère avant de se reprendre durement lui même. _« Juste les faits Tobirama, pas tes aprioris »_. Continuant sa prospection mentale, il rectifia le « sale caractère » par une « inclination altruiste pour la vie des autres qui a tendance à la rendre agressive quand quelqu'un la nie ». D'autre part, le fait d'être au milieu d'un camp hostile ne semblait pas l'effrayer au point de lui faire perdre ses moyens, étant donné qu'elle avait réussi à le soigner sans difficultés apparentes. Ce qui l'amena sur un autre élément: a t'elle reçu un entraînement de shinobi ? Cette hypothèse pourrait expliquer son contrôle notable du chakra, et cette assurance maîtrisée face à une telle situation.

Pour concrétiser cette conjecture, il faudrait un aperçu de ses capacités en confrontation réelle. Le faire lui-même, une fois rétabli, pourrait s'accorder avec l'idée de la pousser dans ses retranchements. Toutefois, la jeune fille risquerait de se méfier d'autant plus par la suite, sans compter qu'elle pourrait feindre une absence de capacités ou n'en montrer qu'un fragment s'il ne se montrait pas assez convaincant. « _Dans ce cas, il serait plus judicieux de préparer une situation où elle serait contrainte de démontrer ses aptitudes hypothétiques. Du moins, de provoquer une telle conjoncture sans que mon implication ne soit directe, ou suspectée après quelques spéculations de sa part._ » L'état actuelle de la situation géopolitique allait peut être lui offrir une telle opportunité. Si leur clan exerçait des représailles contre les Aburame, ceux-ci contre-attaqueraient tôt ou tard. De plus, la particularité de leur groupe conduisait tout guerrier sain d'esprit à se battre convenablement. De ce fait, si elle avait agi pour leur compte, la jeune femme devrait redoubler de prudence et de maîtrise, pour simuler l'ignorance, ce qui pourrait rendre plus aisé le fait de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. _« En revanche, si c'était pour le compte de ces satanés porteurs de Sharingans, il se pourrait qu'elle ignore réellement les desseins des utilisateurs d'insectes »_.

Sans compter que, plus un ninja recèle d'informations, plus il devient une cible privilégiée à capturer pour ses opposants. Offrir une telle source à son ennemi serait stupide, ou la source en question devrait posséder des talents de duperie exceptionnels en regard du risque encouru. Or, cette fille devait savoir qu'agir comme elle l'avait fait la rendrait d'autant plus suspecte, ce qui compliquerait son intégration dans un groupe. En conséquence, la piste dans laquelle Sakura serait une mine d'informations paraissait moins probable.

Tobirama sentit le regard de Sakura sur lui, ce qui le sortit temporairement de ses pensées.

\- Je m'attendais à une réplique cinglante de votre part, se pourrait-il que la douleur ne bloque le flot acerbe de vos paroles ? Commença Sakura, une fausse inquiétude dans la voix

\- Non, je m'attendais seulement à ce que vous continuiez votre monologue en me précisant vos présentes intentions, répondit-il en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

Évidemment, la douleur était encore omniprésente et l'immobilisait à son plus grand regret, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui confier ce genre de révélations. Le blessé entendit un soupir avant que les rideaux ne soient tirés : l'aube pointait à l'horizon. Pendant un court instant, Tobirama crut qu'il allait revivre la scène de la veille (ou de l'avant veille, sa notion du temps étant flou), mais ses pupilles s'acclimatèrent assez rapidement à la luminosité ambiante. La silhouette de Sakura se détacha de la fenêtre pour venir à côté de lui. Son regard se voulait sérieux, comme si elle savait pertinemment que son patient lui mentait.

\- Je vois bien que vous ne me faites pas confiance, je ne vous le reproche pas. Toutefois, j'ai besoin d'avoir certaines données pour vous soigner au mieux...

Le jeune homme vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais resta muette quelques instants.

\- Si vous acceptez de répondre à mes questions, je consens à répondre aux vôtres, lança t'elle en le fixant intensément.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés sourcilla. _« Cette fille est complètement stupide, ou elle a une idée derrière la tête »._ Bien que la première réponse eût subjectivement sa préférence, il dût concéder que la seconde option semblait plus réaliste. De plus, la véracité de ses confidences ne pourrait être vérifiée immédiatement. En somme, elle garderait l'ascendant sur la situation. L'absence de son eu raison de la patience de Sakura. Elle sortit de la pièce furibonde. Décidément, son incapacité à se maîtriser semblait de plus en plus évidente. Tobirama s'apprêtait à se replonger dans l'aboutissement de son plan quand elle revint, quelques instants plus tard.

Instantanément son regard fut attiré par l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main : un kunai. Tobirama se redressa aussitôt sur le lit faisant fi de la douleur. _« Bon sang, comment a t-elle eu une arme à disposition ? »_. Maintenir cette posture lui demandait des efforts incommensurables, et il sentait qu'au fil des secondes, il ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps ainsi. Il s'apprêta à exécuter un mudra quand la jeune fille tendit son bras armé vers lui, maintenant la lame dans sa main vers sa direction à elle. Elle lui tendait une arme ?! Sakura leva son autre main afin que son opposant voye clairement qu'elles étaient ses intentions. Doucement, elle fit un pas, puis un autre jusqu'à ce que la distance qui les sépare soit assez courte pour que Tobirama saisisse la lame.

\- Prenez le, c'est le clone de votre frère qui me la remise. Je lui ai expliqué que vous étiez réticent à l'idée de me fournir des informations sur votre état de santé et qu'il vous fallait un moyen de pression pour que vous acceptiez mes soins.

Tobirama se contenait du mieux qu'il pu face à la crédulité de son écervelé d'aîné. Il penserait à cela plus tard, pour l'instant, la situation présente requérait toute son attention. Les muscles de ses bras et de son dos commençaient à tétaniser. Quoi qu'il devait faire, il se devait d'agir maintenant. Néanmoins, se battre sans connaître les compétences de combat de cette fille pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

Le jeune homme saisit la lame avec une rapidité surprenante en regard de son état et observa la réaction de son adversaire : la jeune fille était figée et l'observait calmement. Il ne détecta aucunes intentions hostiles dans son langage corporel, dans ses prunelles ou même dans son chakra qui circulait tranquillement. Cela tempéra quelque peu son appréhension, mais il restait tout de même suspicieux.

\- Je veux seulement vous examiner, continua t'elle posément, puis-je me rapprocher ?

Tobirama la considéra quelques secondes avant d'incliner légèrement la tête, concentrant ses dernière forces dans le cas d'un assaut immédiat. Il le savait et elle aussi : il lui suffisait d'attendre que le jeune homme soit vidé de ses forces pour reprendre l'arme et le tuer, si elle le souhaitait. Au lieu de ça, Sakura n'avait pas fait traîner les choses : elle s'était elle même mise à distance nécessaire pour qu'il puisse se servir du kunai. Au vu de sa condition, le blessé disposa la lame à la hauteur qu'il lui demandait le moins d'effort pour un maximum d'efficacité, à savoir la cuisse de la fille. Plus précisément au niveau d'un endroit qu'il savait fatal s'il était transpercé en raison des quantités de sang abondantes qui s'en déversait en cas de perforation. Chose surprenante, Sakura s'appuya elle même sur la lame pour qu'il n'ait qu'un minimum d'effort à fournir, s'il souhaitait la tuer.

\- Est ce qu'on peut commencer ou il vous faut autre chose ? S'impatienta la fille aux cheveux roses.

Décidant enfin de sortir de son silence, Tobirama répondit :

\- Très bien. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, lança t'il la voix à peine voilée de menaces

\- Oui je vous donne un moyen de me tuer, sinon vous n'auriez jamais accepté que je m'approche. Maintenant, allongez vous. Il ne faut pas vous surmener

Tobirama s'exécuta en la scrutant toujours minutieusement. Une fois réinstallé, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle allait faire, puis doucement ses mains illuminèrent l'air d'un vert pomme. Tacitement, la jeune fille fixa Tobirama, attendant son accord. Celui-ci acquiesça légèrement. Sakura rompit le contact visuel une fois qu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de son abdomen. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signant une concentration intense.

Au bout de quelques instants qui parurent une éternité, la source lumineuse se tarit et les yeux émeraude se plongèrent dans leurs homologues carmin :

\- Bien, le pire est passé. Comment vous sentez vous actuellement ?

\- … Fatigué

Il se doutait que cela devait être évident, mais la jeune fille n'eut aucun rictus. Elle considéra sincèrement sa réponse, avant de continuer :

\- Il est normal que vous ressentiez cet état, votre corps a été durement sollicité lors de votre empoisonnement : vous étiez en état de choc quand je suis intervenue. L'antipoison que j'ai concocté a permis de rendre le venin inactif mais il ne l'a pas éliminé pour autant , c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez des difficultés à vous mouvoir. De plus, plus vous mobiliserez vos membres, plus le poison, bien que non pathogène, s'infiltrera dans les tissus et plus votre convalescence sera longue. C'est pourquoi, je vous demanderai de rester calme autant que possible.

Il y eut un flottement dans l'air. Le jeune homme voyait la considération évidente de Sakura concernant sa santé, ce qui le troubla davantage dans sa tentative de comprendre cette fille.

\- Pourquoi, vous souciez vous autant de mon état ?

Elle poussa un soupir et se pinça l'arrête du nez, comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Elle se pencha sur lui, et ancra son regard brûlant dans le sien.

\- Je me soucie de toute les vies, articula t'elle lentement en appuyant sur chaque mot, surtout quand je viens de sauver de justesse la vie en question. Et ne me parlez pas du fait que chacun a un intérêt malveillant ou je ne sais quoi ! Enfaite si, j'ai un intérêt : celui de sauver un maximum de vie.

La détermination de la jeune fille lui rappela fugacement celle de son frère. Voyant qu'il était inutile de débattre sur ce point (comme le sujet Madara avec Hashirama), Tobirama n'ajouta rien de plus qui puisse envenimer leur conversation. Dans une tentative de compréhension, il décida de soulever le problème par un autre angle d'approche.

\- Pour vous toutes les vies ont la même valeur ? -Voyant que sa question l'agaçait, il précisa sa pensée- Quelle est pour vous le but de vouloir sauver un maximum de vie ?

Elle sembla désarçonnée par sa question un instant.

\- Je … je pense que toute vie est précieuse, nos choix sont peut être différents selon notre vil … clan, se reprit-t'elle, ou selon ce qui passe dans notre vie (Tobirama nota que son regard s'assombrit) mais je pense que tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance. Un de mes amis m'a appris à ne jamais abandonner ses rêves et à croire en eux jusqu'au bout, c'est ce que j'essaye d'appliquer à mes propres convictions.

\- C'est lui que vous cherchiez, cet ami ? Interrogea le blessé

Une seconde fois il aperçut une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux verts, avant qu'ils ne s'obscurcissent de nouveau.

\- Non …

\- Dans ce cas, que faisiez-vous dans cette forêt ?

\- Je … j'aimerais arranger les choses, lança-t'-elle incertaine

Cette réponse qui n'en n'était pas vraiment une, fit sourciller Tobirama. Il ne savait pas s'il devait soupirer face à cette candeur (peut être factice, il n'avait pas encore abandonné l'idée), ou être admiratif qu'il reste encore d'autres personnes comme son aîné, qui croyaient pouvoir faire changer les choses.

\- Vous en sentez vous seulement capable ? Demanda-t'-il simplement

Sa demande pourtant rudimentaire en apparence, n'avait, à la base, pas pour but de la blesser mais surtout de voir si elle croyait réellement en ce qu'elle disait. L'idée étant de sonder plus en profondeur la véracité de ses propos et de repérer tous signes d'incohérence verbaux ou surtout para-verbaux Toutefois, la réaction immédiate de la jeune fille fut assez menaçante pour que Tobirama, presse davantage la lame contre sa jambe.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous prouver à vous et votre frère. Si vous estimez que mes talents sont insuffisants pour vos seigneuries, débrouillez-vous par vous-même !

Il lut dans son regard qu'il l'avait véritablement touchée et bizarrement la sensation ne lui procura aucune satisfaction. Au contraire, le jeune homme se sentait même méprisable en cet instant. Si cette fille disait réellement la vérité depuis le début, elle le soignait, lui sauvait la vie et il la dénigrait voire l'agressait par moment. Il est vrai que cette possibilité existait aussi, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Sakura n'attendit pas son reste et décampa de la chambre du blessé. Tobirama se maudit intérieurement du peu d'informations qu'il avait récolté. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment d'humeur changeante. _« Est ce un trait commun chez tout ceux qui veulent changer le monde ? »_. Toutefois, cela risquait de compliquer ses plans si cet aspect de sa personnalité était prépondérant. _« J'espère qu'elle sait se maîtriser quand elle combat, sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa vie »._ D'un côté, il n'allait pas se plaindre si une potentielle menace disparaissait mais d'un autre côté, ses talents de guérisseuse pourraient s'avérer utile, surtout en temps de guerre.

En tout cas, il fallait admettre une chose : cette fille avait vraiment l'air de croire en ce qu'elle disait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A bientôt :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde ! 

Je commence par vous remercier tous du fond du cœur de suivre cette histoire. Pour ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, sachez que ça me touche (oui je me répète, je deviens peut être sénile à force il faut croire ^^) et que vos compliments me vont droit au cœur et qu'ils sont une source de motivation intarissable ! En ce qui concerne la fréquence de mes publications, comme cela m'a été demandé plusieurs fois (une petite pensée à vous Lumati et Fanny), je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un rythme d'au moins 1 chapitre par mois. Si je parviens à faire plus ce sera du bonus, mais je préfère vous donner un rythme que je suis à peu près sûre d'honorer (Il faut dire que les cours, le travail, les amis ça prend aussi du temps ^^). Ensuite pour répondre à tes questions Sln (nombreuses mais toujours les bienvenues même si du coup je ne pas vraiment répondre sans spoil ^^) : et bien tu es dans le même cas que notre cher Tobirama ;) (comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre). Par contre, je dois avouer ne pas avoir réfléchi à une future rencontre ou non avec Tsunade (ça impliquerait pas mal de choses à prendre en compte dans le scénario). Toutefois, l'idée est intéressante :) Bon, j'arrête avec mes grands discours et vous laisse à votre lecture ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Le déclin de la journée arrivait à grands pas. En fin d'après midi, Hashirama choisit de rendre visite à son petit frère. De sa chambre, Tobirama entendit le bruit de l'inclinaison familière du plancher du couloir sous les pas du brun, accompagné de sa voix si ostensible lorsqu'il évoquait un sujet cocasse. Ce qui était d'ailleurs, tout, sauf l'adjectif correspondant à la situation. L'homme aux cheveux argentés se redressa du mieux qu'il put, pour s'adosser contre le bord du lit.

\- Tobirama ! Tu as meilleure mine dis-moi ! Lança gaiement son aîné, en entrant dans la pièce

\- Depuis quand fournis-tu des armes à des ennemies, toi ?!

Sa réaction fut tellement soudaine qu'Hashirama écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de reprendre calmement :

\- Tu ne comptais pas accepter ses soins, et tu en avais besoin. Je me suis douté que tu ne te laisserais pas approcher aussi facilement même … affaibli – le plus vieux prononça ce dernier mot avec prudence -

\- Et donc, elle te demande une arme et tu lui donnes ?! Continua t'il toujours sur le même ton

\- Non, répliqua fermement le brun. Sakura m'a fait part du fait qu'elle ne savait comment, je cite, « t'approcher sans créer de conflit ». C'est pour ça, que je lui ai proposé cette solution.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu me la donner toi-même ?!

\- Je me suis dis que si ça venait d'elle, peut-être que tu accepterais plus facilement qu'elle s'occupe de ton traitement par la suite et puis ... c'est ton truc d'analyser les mouvements du corps par rapport à la parole ou un truc comme ça, non ?

\- Oui … on appelle ça le langage para-verbale, pour ton information, grogna le plus jeune.

\- Te connaissant, il te fallait assez rapidement un premier aperçu pour pouvoir élaborer ta stratégie. Vue que tu ne peux pas te confronter à elle physiquement, je me suis dit que tu allais te servir de ce genre de trucs. Tu avais juste besoin d'une situation pour les appliquer ! Et puis, je te rappelle que mon clône était posté disons … très près -il regarda un coin de la pièce derrière Tobirama avant de revenir vers son homologue-

Le plus jeune poussa un long soupir. Il devait admettre qu'Hashirama le connaissait bien, pour ne pas dire par cœur, ce qui était assez effrayant et rassurant à la fois. Ce dernier s'avança en approchant la chaise entreposée dans un coin et s'assit.

\- Alors tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? Lui sourit-il

\- Attends … Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait parlé à ton clône, c'est ça ?

Le brun le considéra un instant, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

\- Euh oui ...

\- C'est aussi ce qu'elle m'a dit quand elle m'a tendu l'arme, parlant plus pour lui-même que véritablement pour répondre à Hashirama. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir, si ce n'est qu'une simple civile ?

Le plus âgé posa un index sur ses lèvres, étudiant la révélation de son frère.

\- A moins que tu ne le lui aies précisé …, commença le plus jeune, le ton acerbe.

\- Non, non je ne lui ai rien dit de la sorte, précisa le brun en agitant les mains devant lui.

\- Bon, cela renforce ma présomption qu'elle serait effectivement une shinobi. Dans ce cas, les questions fondamentales que l'on se doit d'élucider sont : vers qui va son allégeance ? A quel clan est-elle apparentée ? Et quelle est l'étendue de ses compétences ? (Tobirama marqua une pause, plissant légèrement les yeux.) Même en ayant pu voir de près sa technique de guérison, je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais vu d'utilisations semblables du chakra.

\- Ah, ah, tu la complimentes maintenant, comme quoi j'ai bien fait …

\- Tais-toi ! Lança Tobirama renfrogné, j'énonce juste les faits.

\- Oui, oui, continua Hashirama une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Et est-ce qu'il y'a autre chose ?

\- Ton clône ne t'a pas fait un rapport ? Répliqua le blessé, les bras croisés.

\- Tobirama … soupira-t'il. Je n'ai pas vu, ce que toi, tu as sans doute remarqué, reprit sérieusement le plus vieux.

Le cadet prit soin de ne pas s'emporter, de nouveau, face aux brutaux changements d'humeur du plus âgé. En conséquence, le jeune homme à la peau nacrée décida de passer les détails l'ayant conduit aux conclusions qu'il s'apprêtait à partager avec son frère. En effet, sachant que ce dernier avait la fâcheuse tendance à avoir les yeux qui se fermaient quand il commençait à lui exposer son raisonnement, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Surtout que ça l'agaçait particulièrement. Avec Hashirama, il fallait faire simple et direct.

\- Il est peu probable que cette fille sache des choses compromettantes, quel que soit son groupe d'appartenance. Par contre, ce qui m'interpelle c'est justement cela : pourquoi un clan risquerait de perdre un élément, possédant ce genre de spécialité aussi précieuse, dans le contexte géopolitique actuel ? J'ai beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, les seules explications logiques seraient qu'elle est soit une traîtresse, soit qu'elle n'a plus de clan.

L'une comme l'autre de ces raisons pourraient concorder avec ce que Sakura lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. « _Essayer d'arranger les choses … Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu te mettes dans cette situation, Sakura ?_ ».

De plus, Tobirama avait remarqué les cernes qui soutenaient son regard penaud par moment. Elle devait être épuisée. Toutefois, le blessé se mentirait, s'il pensait en être la seule raison. Le veiller devait effectivement lui demander de l'énergie, mais … Il repensa à la tristesse exultant de ses yeux émeraude lors de l'aboutissement de leur première véritable discussion. Tobirama avait eu l'impression qu'elle l'avait regardé, sans le voir réellement lui. A ce moment, Sakura avait semblé fixer un point au loin, quelque chose de précieux perdu à jamais. Bien qu'elle semblait être plus jeune que lui (il se rendit compte par la même occasion, qu'il ne s'était même pas posé la question jusque là), elle aussi, paraissait avoir eu son lot de tourments et de malheurs. Quelque part, à cet instant précis, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne lui avait rappelé que trop bien l'expression de son frère le jour de la mort d'Itama.

\- Tobirama ? Interrogea l'homme à la peau hâlée, l'air inquiet. Tu es avec moi ?

Son vis-à-vis passa sa main sur son visage, avant de focaliser son attention sur son aîné.

\- Oui, oui … Désolé, je suis encore un peu fatigué.

\- Ah, le contraire serait étonnant, sourit le brun en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son homologue. Je vais …

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec les Aburame ? Enchaîna directement Tobirama, prenant de court le plus grand.

\- Euh ... Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop, j'attendais de pouvoir te consulter avant de prendre ma décision finale, dit ce dernier en se massant la nuque.

\- Tu ne comptes pas contre-attaquer ? Demanda-t'il

\- Et bien … j'ai reçu une missive de leur chef, me certifiant qu'il n'avait jamais ordonné cette offensive. Les hommes qui t'ont attaqués, avaient disparus depuis quelques jours déjà. Il souhaitait aborder le sujet plus amplement avec moi en terrain neutre, dans une heure, dans la clairière ouest bordant notre territoire.

\- Je comprends mieux : c'est pour ça que tu viens me consulter maintenant … As-tu vraiment l'intention d'y aller ? Il est évident que cela pourrait être un piège, et comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas vraiment en état de t'accompagner. Je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable, grand frère. Et puis j'aurais aimé confronter Sakura aux Aburame pour voir leurs réactions réciproques.

\- Oui tu as sans doute raison, mais si je refuse, les Aburame vont craindre une offensive et se verront peut être dans l'obligation de nous attaquer les premiers.

\- Nous sommes dans le noir complet, grand frère. On ne peut pas prendre de risques concernant ta vie ! Répliqua le blessé alors qu'Hashirama rompit leur contact visuel.

Tobirama plissa légèrement les yeux. Il réalisa alors qu'Hashirama n'était pas réellement venu le consulter mais le prévenir de son départ. Il voulut se mettre une claque mentalement. Forcément, son frère avait été contraint de gérer en « son absence » l'ensemble des affaires du clan. Aux vues de son attitude, il serait vain d'essayer de le faire changer d'idée.

\- Tu es venu pour me prévenir que tu y allais, n'est ce pas ?

Hashirama ne répondit pas mais guetta sa réaction.

\- Je ne te donnerai pas ma bénédiction si c'est ce que tu attends, je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée, grand frère ! Protesta le blessé.

\- Je le sais parfaitement, Tobirama. Je ne te demanderai jamais une telle chose, répondit ce dernier, un brin d'amertume dans la voix. Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien se passer. Je te confie notre camp, petit frère, ajouta solennellement le brun avec son éternel sourire.

L'aîné des Senju se leva, reposa le siège à sa place initiale, et sortit de la pièce. Tobirama l'observa partir, puis fixa le crépuscule teintant le ciel, à travers la fenêtre. « _Enfaîte, tu venais voir si j'étais en état de défendre notre campement, n'est ce pas ?_ » Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres. « _Décidément ... tu n'abandonnes toujours pas l'idée de ton monde sans conflits, grand frère_ ».

Les dernières lueurs de clarté caressaient le sommet des montagnes. Hashirama s'était sans doute déjà mis en route. Tobirama se leva maladroitement (ayant la tête qui lui tournait légèrement), avant de s'accroupir presque directement au contact du sol. Comme dans l'espoir de se contredire, le jeune homme sonda les alentours à la recherche du chakra de son frère. Rien. Le brun avait bel et bien quitté le campement, avec une dizaine … non une douzaine (rectifia mentalement le blessé) de leurs hommes. Il s'assit et s'adossa contre le bord de son lit. Levant les yeux au plafond, il prit une profonde inspiration. Ce soir, c'est lui qui allait veiller le retour de son aîné.

Son regard vint se poser sur le kunai dépassant de la petite table à côté de lui. « _Sakura_ ». Il se saisit de l'arme et la rapprocha de lui. Le jeune homme sourcilla quand il réalisa que le geste lui semblait plus facile à exécuter, presque fluide et indolore en comparaison de la veille ou même du matin, avant le passage de Sakura. Malgré tous les doutes que Tobirama avait au sujet de la jeune femme, ceux sur ses capacités de guérisseuse s'étaient définitivement envolés. C'était d'ailleurs, le seul sujet concernant la fille aux cheveux roses, sur lequel il pouvait affirmer être sûr de lui.

Cela étant dit, le jeune homme à la peau nacrée avait sentit l'énergie de Sakura lorsqu'il avait cherché celle de son frère. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré, car en étant ici, elle ne risquait pas de faire du tord (du moins directement) à Hashirama, ou agacé, parce qu'elle viendrait sûrement le voir pour s'assurer de son état. Il ne s'agissait pas, à proprement parler, de sa visite mais plus précisément, du fait que le jeune homme n'avait strictement aucune envie de lui présenter des excuses, pour ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. D'une part, sa question était toujours aussi légitime à ses yeux et d'autre part, pourquoi réagir de cette façon ? Si cette fille doutait d'elle, ce n'était pas de sa faute, et surtout, avec la démonstration dont il avait été témoin, peu de gens devait l'égaler dans son domaine. « _Alors, pourquoi remettre en cause aussi facilement tes capacités ? Si toi-même, tu ne crois pas en toi, qui le feras, Sakura ?_ » C'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire. Quitte à la blesser, autant qu'elle s'améliore. Mais ce serait aider quelqu'un dont il ne connaît toujours pas clairement les intentions. Quelles que soient ses pensées, il en revenait toujours à ce dilemme. Toutefois, pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle afin d'élucider ce point fondamental, le blessé n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de faire profil bas, voire de présenter des excuses. « _Cette soirée va être longue, je le sens ..._ »

* * *

Comme Tobirama l'avait deviné, Sakura vint plus tard dans la soirée. Assis sur le lit, les jambes croisées, l'homme aux cheveux argentés lisait tranquillement le parchemin dont lui avait fait part son frère. En réalité, ce calme apparent était factice. Il fallait surtout qu'il s'occupe l'esprit, pour ne pas s'obstiner à se torturer en spéculations sur ce qui se passait actuellement dans la clairière. Le fait de ne pouvoir aller aider Hashirama, pire, de risquer d'être un poids en cas de combat, était insupportable.

En étudiant la missive, le jeune homme arriverait éventuellement à se convaincre que l'idée de son aîné n'était hypothétiquement pas si mauvaise que ça. Peut-être qu'effectivement, les Aburame n'étaient pas directement responsables de l'assaut. Et voilà ! Il recommençait à espérer une vérité qui était sans doute à mille lieux de la réalité. Espérer, en temps de guerre, c'était une façon de ne rien abandonner, mais utilisée à mauvaise escient, elle pouvait aussi fausser le jugement.

Lorsque le blessé avait senti la présence de Sakura, il avait d'abord été soulagé. Quelque part, se focaliser sur le présent ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique. Son soulagement fut de courte durée. Précisément, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Décidément, quand il ne se préoccupait pas de son frère, c'était pour tenter de cerner cette fille. « _Ils me fatiguent autant l'un que l'autre ..._ ».

La jeune fille frappa à la porte. Elle se permit d'entrer une fois que son interlocuteur l'y invita. Faisant semblant d'être toujours focalisé sur le parchemin, il épiait attentivement les réactions de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'approcha jusqu'à laisser un bon mètre entre eux.

\- Il me semblait vous avoir dit de vous ménager, commença t'elle agacée

\- Et bien, lire ne semble pas me demander d'effort physique, répliqua-t'il calmement, le regard toujours ancré sur le bout de papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

\- Donc, je dois supposer qu'il est arrivé par miracle entre vos mains, sans que vous n'ayez eu à bouger ? Je vous ai vu vous lever, quelques temps après que votre frère soit parti. Ne le niez pas et arrêtez de me prendre pour une imbécile !

Immédiatement, elle avança et retira abruptement le parchemin des mains du blessé.

\- En général, on regarde la personne qui vous parle, continua-t'elle sans cacher son énervement manifeste.

Tobirama consentit à lui accorder enfin le regard explicite qu'elle réclamait. En réalité, cette mise en scène était surtout faite pour être sûr, que la phrase qu'il allait dire puisse avoir toute l'attention de la fille aux cheveux roses. Ainsi, l'impact n'en serait que plus retentissant (et il ne devrait pas répéter plusieurs fois) :

\- Pour une guérisseuse de votre trempe, qui clame se préoccuper de mon état, vous appliquez votre suivi et vos conseils de façon parcellaire, dites-moi.

Le jeune homme lut dans son regard la surprise espérée. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma tout aussi rapidement.

\- Tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas vous blesser avec cette sortie. Seulement, en ces temps troublés, peu de gens s'accordent sur le bien du plus grand nombre. Je me demandais uniquement, comment un seul être pourrait réussir à changer les croyances de tant de personnes. Pour beaucoup, cette guerre est justifiée et justifiable par les pertes successives au fil des années, entretenue par un cercle de haine continuelle. Elle n'aura de cesse que lorsque les cadavres de leurs adversaires giseront au sol. Avec un tel tableau, comment espérer réussir ? Surtout pour quelqu'un, qui ne semble pas avoir de clan.

Tobirama nota la surprise, puis la peur qui traversa succinctement ses yeux émeraudes. Il semblait avoir vu juste. La jeune fille tempéra sa respiration en regardant par la fenêtre, et serra légèrement le poing qui ne tenait pas le papier.

\- Vous savez, j'ai été témoin du fait qu'une personne peut changer le destin du monde entier. Je ne prétends pas avoir sa force, ni même sa volonté, mais je ferais mon possible pour ce qui me semble être juste et nécessaire. Ajouta-t'-elle déterminée, en le fixant de nouveau.

\- D'accord, concéda simplement le jeune homme.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Le blessé saisit le kunai posé sur la table et fixa patiemment Sakura. Celle-ci comprit rapidement qu'il lui donnait la permission implicite de s'approcher de nouveau pour l'ausculter. Elle déposa le document sur le meuble à côté, avant de réduire la distance qui les séparaient.

\- Allongez-vous, s'il vous plaît, enjoint la guérisseuse posément.

Le jeune homme se conforma à sa demande et plaça l'arme au même endroit que précédemment. De nouveau, Sakura s'appuya sur la lame sans une once d'hésitation, avant d'approcher ses mains illuminées en vert de l'abdomen de son patient. Elle adopta une expression similaire au matin, concentrée, avec ces mêmes petits tics. Sa respiration se faisait également plus profonde au fur et à mesure qu'elle déplaçait ses mains. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard carmin de Tobirama, elle sembla déstabilisée un moment. Bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi, la jeune femme semblait troublée. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en préoccuper, elle reprit rapidement :

\- J'ai remarqué que vous avez saisi le kunai sans trop de difficultés, je suppose que la douleur s'est également atténuée ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Avez-vous encore des maux de tête ?

\- Non, de ce côté là aussi, c'est plus calme, répondit-il sincèrement

\- Lorsque vous-vous êtes levé tout à l'heure (elle monta légèrement le ton pour manifester son mécontentement), aviez-vous des vertiges, une impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne, peut-être ?

Tobirama nota qu'elle jaugeait ses réactions, sans doute pour mieux arriver à cerner son changement d'attitude. Même s'il devait calmer le jeu pour tempérer leurs altercations, le jeune homme savait qu'un revirement totale paraîtrait d'autant plus suspect. C'est pourquoi, il décida de nuancer sa conduite:

\- Non, rien de la sorte.

La jeune fille pris quelques instants pour étudier les propos de son vis à vis avant d'ajouter :

\- Je vois. Je vous conseillerais toutefois d'éviter de vous lever trop rapidement, et même tout court ! Mais, je pense que je serais plus à même de me faire entendre par la forêt qui borde le campement sur ce point, soupira-t'-elle.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa fugacement sur les lèvres de Tobirama. S'il avait bien noté l'obstination de la jeune fille, de son côté, la sienne ne lui avait également pas échappée.

\- Sakura, ce matin, vous m'aviez dit répondre à mes questions si je répondais aux vôtres. Puis-je compter sur la validité de cette proposition, encore à l'heure actuelle ? Demanda-t'il prudemment

\- Si j'ai le droit au même degré de liberté dans mes réponses que vous, oui, rétorqua t'elle les mains sur les hanches

De nouveau sa réponse l'amusa, bien qu'il restreignit toute démonstration physique allant dans ce sens.

\- Dites-moi, en quoi vous ai-je menti ?

\- Et bien, il semble qu'effectivement vos douleurs se soient calmées, sinon vous n'auriez pas pu saisir aussi aisément cette arme, mais si vous pouviez vous lever et bouger de façon habituelle, vous seriez en ce moment en compagnie de votre frère, je suppose. Donc, soit quelque chose de plus important vous retient ici, ce dont je doute fortement, soit c'est parce que vous ne pouvez pas encore vous mouvoir comme vous le voulez. Et comme ce n'est pas la douleur qui vous en empêche …

\- … Vous supposez que j'ai des vertiges, termina-t'-il. L'idée que mon frère me demande de rester au camp ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit ?

\- L'auriez-vous fait aussi docilement ? Lança-t'-elle, une pointe d'impertinence dans la voix.

\- Vous semblez croire que je ne suis pas les directives de mon chef de clan, que ma loyauté est discutable ...

\- Non, coup- t'-elle, simplement …

Tobirama haussa un sourcil pour l'inciter à continuer. Sakura s'apprêta à rependre quand un fracas retentit. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que le blessé ne se redresse puis s'accroupisse tout aussi rapidement, posant deux doigts contre le parquet. Il sonda les alentours. Une escouade d'énergie inconnues entourait le bâtiment. « _Évidemment, ils profitent de l'occasion !_ ». Ceci dit, malgré le fait que ces membres restaient encore engourdis, Tobirama se dit qu'avec un peu ruse, il pourrait utiliser cette occasion pour étudier les aptitudes au combat de la fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Qu'avez-vous senti ? Murmura Sakura, accroupie face à lui, le regard sérieux planté dans le sien.

\- Des chakras inconnus, quinze pour être précis. Cinq à l'ouest de notre position, dix se rapprochant en cercle concentrique de cet endroit. Nous devons agir rapidement, pouvez-vous vous battre ?

\- Oui, mais je pense que vous l'avez déjà deviné, signala la jeune fille en ajustant ses gants sombres. Par contre, je présume qu'il est exclu de vous demander de vous ménager ?

\- C'est mon campement, Sakura, déclara le jeune homme, comme si la question qu'elle venait de poser était un illogisme.

Toutefois, Tobirama nota, d'après ses propos, qu'elle se sentait suffisamment confiante pour avoir une chance contre un nombre d'opposants supérieurs en nombre. Le stratège lui exposa rapidement le plan conçu dans l'immédiat. Il reconnaissait volontier la simplicité de sa tactique, mais dans cette situation, le second des Senju avait conscience que, malgré l'amélioration de son état, il devait être vigilant et restreindre les affrontements trop intensifs au maximum.

* * *

Le visage masqué, deux assaillants pénétraient dans la bâtisse. Le craquement du plancher retentit, indiquant à Tobirama l'emplacement de leurs ennemies. Il fit signe à Sakura, qui se rapprocha de la porte, tout en parlant en jargon médical, le priant de ne pas bouger (la redondance du sujet participa au réalisme des élucubrations de la guérisseuse). Avant d'esquisser un mouvement vers la porte, elle fit face à son patient, tournant de ce fait le dos aux assaillants. Cette occasion était trop belle pour ne pas être saisie. La porte s'ouvrit et se brisa contre le mur.

Rapide, Sakura se baissa presque immédiatement, et un kunai vola sur le premier ennemi, transperçant sa carotide gauche. Profitant des quelques secondes de surprise du second assaillant, Sakura se redressa et le frappa en plein visage, d'un poing chargé en chakra. L'homme masqué s'écrasa lamentablement contre le sol. Pendant ce temps, Tobirama quitta son lit. Il utilisa son jutsu de multi-clonage, empoigna son katana disposé non loin de là, puis répandit le feu dans la pièce. La guérisseuse se saisit du premier corps. Elle discerna quelques parchemins explosifs disposés discrètement sur le double du stratège, mais également sur la dépouille. La jeune fille balança le corps sans vie à travers la vitre. Au même moment, le clône de Tobirama s'élança à travers une fenêtre adjacente au couloir, tandis qu'eux-mêmes sortirent, après quelques secondes, par l'ouverture créée par le cadavre.

Trois assaillants se trouvaient à proximité de la dépouille de leur camarade. L'un d'eux accroupi, releva la tête trop tard. Sakura bondit sur lui et l'envoya valser trois mètres plus loin, brisant un arbre dans son vol plané. Les deux autres, eurent le temps de s'éloigner de la portée de la furie rose. Toutefois, pas de celle de Tobirama. Le jeune homme exécuta les mudras du dragon aqueux, qui fondit sur les deux agresseurs.

Alerté par le bruit, cinq autres membres de l'escouade se précipitèrent dans leur direction. Tobirama évalua minutieusement la distance entre son clone et le macchabée leur ayant servi de leurre. Tandis qu'ils reculaient, leurs assaillants les poursuivaient. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les cinq à proximité du cadavre « piégé », le double de Tobirama surgit derrière eux, lui même poursuivit des deux derniers agresseurs de leur groupe.

S'en suivirent plusieurs explosions, tandis que le binôme gagna refuge près des arbres non loin de là. La fumée entourait le lieu des détonations, devenu silencieux à présent. A peine quelques instants après, l'alarme retentit dans le camp. Tobirama jeta un regard à la jeune fille avant d'explorer sensoriellement les alentours, dissimulé à la lisière du bois. Seuls deux faibles écho de chakra se dégageaient de la zone sinistrée. En revanche, une énergie venait dans leur direction et une seconde s'éloignait du camp, parmi les cinq signatures chakraïques que le jeune homme avait repérées à l'ouest de leur position.

\- Sakura, une énergie à cent-cinquante mètre, au nord-ouest de notre position, dit-il calmement les paupières closes.

Elle ne dit rien, mais Tobirama sentit un courant d'air quand elle s'élança dans la direction indiquée. « _Elle ne prend même pas un instant pour se demander si je lui tends un piège ? Tu es bien naïve, jeune fille ..._ ». Même s'il devait admettre que le fait qu'elle ne remette pas sa parole en doute était plaisant, avec des intentions malveillantes de sa part, il aurait pu la conduire dans un guet-apens. Le stratège secoua la tête pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. Lui aussi, avait un adversaire à abattre.

L'ennemi en question arriva à toute allure, sautant d'une branche à l'autre. Tobirama se tenait près.

 _ **\- Suiton - Cône du Déluge** _**!**

Le puissant jet d'eau trancha net la prochaine branche sur laquelle allait s'appuyait le fuyard. Ce dernier esquiva de justesse l'attaque et atterrit face au cadet des Senju. Les deux adversaires s'observaient quelques secondes en chien de faïence, tandis que chacun dégaina son katana. L'étranger lança quelques shurikens. Tobirama contra du mieux qu'il put, mais ses mouvements manquaient de fluidité. Son adversaire dû le noter car il réitéra son attaque, en se ruant sur l'homme à la peau nacrée, son épée à la main. Le stratège sentit une de ses jambes trembler légèrement. Il évita l'attaque, bien que cela lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Sa jambe gauche avait de plus en plus de mal à répondre. « _Ce n'est pas le moment de me lâcher maintenant !_ » jura-t'-il intérieurement. Le stratège tenta de maintenir la distance entre lui et son opposant, bien que cette tactique ne lui fasse gagner que quelques secondes. Il avait conscience que plus il tarderait, plus il s'affaiblirait. Toutefois, le taijutsu était exclu dans ces conditions et sa dextérité à l'arme blanche s'en trouvait pareillement réduite.

Tobirama sentait ses forces l'abandonner, sa vue commençait à devenir floue. Cette fois, l'assaut de son opposant porta ses fruits : bien qu'il para le coup de katana de son adversaire, celui-ci avait mis assez de force pour le déséquilibrer. L'étranger réitéra son coup presque immédiatement. Tobirama tomba dos au sol, les lames des deux antagonistes toujours l'une contre l'autre. Toutefois, les muscles des bras du stratège commençaient à tétaniser.

\- Et bien alors, il semblerait que tu sois sur le point de quitter ce monde. Une dernière volonté peut être ? Ria l'inconnu.

Bien loin de se laisser atteindre par la provocation, le blessé serra les dents. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui renvoyait une douleur identique à celle de son réveil, il y'a quelques jours de cela.

\- En tout cas, vous le quitterez avant lui ! Rugit une voix féminine

En un instant, le poids de l'autre homme qui l'écrasait s'était dissipé. Tobirama entendit un bruit sourd, et tourna la tête difficilement. L'étranger gisait inconscient à quelques mètres de lui. Le katana qu'il avait réussi à garder en main jusque là, glissa par terre. Il plissa les yeux sous la souffrance. Soudain, il sentit un afflux de chakra salvateur. Le jeune homme desserra la mâchoire, et se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, il perçut Sakura agenouillée à ses côtés, la lumière verte se reflétant dans ses yeux émeraude. Une lueur d'inquiétude les habitaient, bientôt replacer parce qui semblait être du … soulagement ?

\- Je vous avez prévenu de ne pas trop forcer, soupira la shinobi.

\- Il semblerait que pour une fois ... vous ayez eu raison, rétorqua non sans difficultés Tobirama

\- Vous semblez croire que c'est quelque chose qui n'arrive jamais, le taquina-t'-elle en empruntant la tournure de phrase qu'il avait utilisé auparavant, un sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Les commissures des lèvres du stratège se relevèrent discrètement.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

\- Ils vont surtout incendier notre position, rétorqua la guérisseuse.

\- Non. Du moins pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas sûrs de l'état dans lequel je suis, affirma son interlocuteur.

La shinobi fronça les sourcils, visiblement septique face à cette idée.

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, certes, et c'est réciproque, mais pour une fois, ne discutez pas, Sakura. Vous avez quelque chose à accomplir, non ? Comment y parviendrez-vous si vous mourrez cette nuit ? Nous somme dans la même situation.

Il soupira intérieurement avant de rajouter :

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous piéger.

La jeune fille grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'acquiescer.

\- Une fois qu'ils auront envoyés les premiers assaillants, nous mettrons le feu à cet endroit. Puis, je créerai une seconde diversion : j'invoquerai un clône, en plaçant sur lui un parchemin explosif. Nous sortirons par la fenêtre de ma chambre, que je briserai à l'aide d'un corps, juste après que mon double ne soit sorti par celle-ci (il désigna de la tête un endroit à l'extérieur de la pièce). Aux vues de la disposition de leurs chakras, il y'aura potentiellement trois adversaires à abattre à une distance d'environ cinq mètres. Nous devrons être assez rapides pour le faire et placer des parchemins explosifs à proximité, avant que les autres ne se rendent compte de la supercherie. Ensuite, une fois que le reste de leur escouade se dirigera vers nous, il faudra les laisser s'approcher suffisamment du corps et de la zone piégée. A ce moment précis, je créerais une explosion à l'aide de mon double, pour alerter le reste du campement. Nous devrons nous débrouiller pendant environ une minute voire deux, le temps que les autres ninjas du clan arrivent ici. Des questions ?

\- Non, mais laissez-moi m'occuper de jeter le corps, commença t'elle

Tobirama jaugea son attitude. Il est vrai que s'il pouvait économiser de l'énergie, ce serait avantageux pour la suite, mais cela reviendrait à faire reposer une partie non négligeable de son plan sur cette fille.

\- Je l'enverrai à l'endroit précis que vous m'indiquerez, insista t'elle, comme si la réticence de Tobirama était évidente.

\- Il faut qu'il soit à environ quatre mètre cinquante de la fenêtre, pour que certains d'entre eux puissent consentir l'idée de l'approcher, répondit ce dernier en plantant ses prunelles carmins dans leurs homologues émeraudes.

L'intensité de son regard sembla déranger la jeune fille, qui acquiesça avant de se détourner de lui.

\- Sakura ?

\- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris. Allons leur botter les fesses, ajouta-t'-elle un rictus plaqué sur ses lèvres, son poing contre sa main.

Tobirama soupira, même si ses propos familiers l'étonnèrent sur le moment. Elle n'avait, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais montrer ce genre d'inclinaison familière dans son langage. Décidément cette fille était difficile à cerner, même pour lui. Se rendant compte du compliment qu'il venait de lui faire intérieurement, il passa sa main sur son visage. _« C'est sûrement la fatigue … Dans mon état normal, ça ne m'aurait pas pris autant de temps._ ». Son seul souhait était que cette nuit finisse au plus vite, avec le retour de son frère en un seul morceau, pour qu'il puisse continuer se reposer. Récupérer était primordiale désormais, particulièrement depuis qu'il faisait l'objet d'attaques répétitives. De ce côté, l'aide de la guérisseuse allait sans doute accélérer le processus et lui donner des occasions d'approfondir l'analyse de la jeune fille. En bref, malgré quelques perturbations, la situation semblait se prêter à la poursuite de son plan initial.

* * *

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura, toujours agenouillée à côté de lui, les mains illuminées de chakra vert. « _Finalement, peut-être que les perturbations seront plus nombreuses que prévues ..._ »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

NB : Je répondrai aux reviews en bas de chapitre lors du prochain post, si jamais je veux m'étaler plus longuement (notamment pour te répondre Sln ^^). Du coup, j'en profite pour vous remercier de nouveau pour votre soutien **Sln** , **Lumati** , **Sakuwama** , **Fanny** **Hoebrien** et tous les **_followers_ **! En tout cas sachez que le chapitre 5 est déjà en cours d'écriture ! Je vous dit au mois prochain (voire avant si j'y arrive) :)

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde !**

Voici enfin le chapitre 5 ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le 6ème est déjà écrit ( _et donc je suis déjà au début du 7ème_ ) mais qu'il faut que ma relectrice personnelle ( _que je remercie infiniment en passant_ ) finisse de jeter un coup d'œil ( _En réalité je comptais vous envoyer les deux pour faire la surprise mais ... elle a beaucoup de boulot aussi donc tant pis ^^_ ). En tout cas, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ! En tout cas, j'écris avec toujours autant de plaisir cette histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _NB : Je réponds aux reviews en bas de page ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Tobirama observait Sakura poursuivre son travail. Au fil des secondes, la douleur se calmait et sa respiration ne s'en trouva que plus profonde. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il pouvait de nouveau apprécier une bouffée d'oxygène sans avoir l'impression d'étouffer. Pendant ce temps, une vingtaine de shinobi du clan avait accouru vers leurs positions. L'un d'eux, un brun la trentaine bien avancée, se rapprocha du binôme, le pas pressé. Le stratège releva légèrement la tête, prêt à se redresser, mais fut stoppé net par un regard noir de Sakura, qu'il traduisit implicitement par : « Ne bougez pas ! ». Une fois à hauteur du cadet des Senju, le guerrier s'agenouilla en face de la guérisseuse, et s'inclina légèrement devant son supérieur.

\- Chef ! Nous avons retrouvé une dépouille d'un de nos hommes, accompagnant votre frère, dans la rivière bordant le sud-ouest du territoire. Il y'avait de nombreuses traces de lacérations par arme blanche. Que devons-nous faire ?!

Le stratège serra la mâchoire, toutes ses pensées tournées vers son aîné. « _Idiot, idiot, diot … Tu ne pouvais pas m'écouter ?! A force de n'en faire qu'à tête avec ton rêve, voilà ce qui arrive !_ ». Il devait garder son sang-froid. De plus, le jeune homme à la peau nacrée savait que son frère ne se laisserai pas tuer sans opposer une franche résistance. Sa réputation le précédait dans les clans environnants, notamment dû aux nombreux affrontements qu'Hashirama avait entretenus régulièrement contre Madara. Cela dit, malgré sa notoriété, le chef du clan des Senju demeurait une cible à abattre pour les autres. Chose facilitée par son désir de paix universelle. S'il s'était montré impitoyable, cette guerre aurait déjà tourné largement en leur faveur... mais, ce n'était pas la voie que le brun choisirait. Pour être exact, ce ne serait même jamais le chemin qu'Hashirama emprunterait, quitte à mourir pour ses convictions. Le plus jeune savait que son aîné souhaitait ardemment y accéder en limitant au maximum les cadavres inutilement accumulés, déjà trop nombreux à cause de cette guerre stérile. C'était d'ailleurs, quelque chose que le cadet respectait profondément chez lui (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais en présence de ce dernier). Pourtant, si Hashirama venait réellement à mourir, que ferait-t'-il ? Tobirama avait toujours relégué cette question dans un pan de son inconscient, comme s'il s'agissait d'une prophétie imaginaire.

Toutefois, la réalité aimait lui rappeler le contraire.

\- Restez calme s'il vous plaît Tobirama, insista Sakura. Je n'ai pas terminé, et même si vous vous sentez mieux, je vous répète que vous n'êtes pas en état d'aller rejoindre votre frère.

Tobirama sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules, le maintenant fermement mais assez délicatement pour ne pas le blesser. Sakura, penchée au dessus de lui, le fixait, ses prunelles émeraudes reflétant son air grave de médecin, tapissées par une inquiétude plus profonde. Là encore, le jeune home avait l'impression que la shinobi regardait un fantôme passé. Néanmoins, le stratège refixa son attention sur la situation actuelle : Hashirama avait été attaqué. Cette simple phrase avait un effet d'électrochoc sur le cadet.

\- Écartez-vous, je ne le répéterai pas.

Son ton était incisif, froid. Le jeune homme la toisait, l'air menaçant. De son côté, la guérisseuse ne semblait pas décider à le laisser faire comme il l'entendait, renforçant sa prise sur lui.

\- Vous risquez des complications graves, si vous vous surmenez dans votre état ! Je ne peux pas vous laissez faire, envoyez des hommes de confiance voir la situation ! Je …

\- Ça suffit, la coupa-t'-il, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! Saisissez-la.

Sakura sembla désappointée par cette directive. Elle recula d'elle même, détournant la tête. Le regard perdu, la mélancolie dépeignant son visage, elle ferma ses paupières. Tobirama se releva, ne prêtant aucune considération à son sujet. L'absence de souffrance physique quant à elle, avait attirée son attention : celle-ci paraissait avoir totalement disparue. Son corps bougeait, assujetti à une volonté implacable et intemporelle : trouver Hashirama.

\- Toshio, (l'homme étant à côté de lui, quelques instants plus tôt) prends une escouade de dix de nos hommes ! Rends-toi immédiatement à la rivière où la dépouille de notre camarade a été trouvée. Longe-la jusqu'à remonter à la clairière ouest du territoire. Je partirai de cette clairière avec le même nombre d'homme, et te rejoindrai dans le sens inverse.

Puis, il s'adressa plus largement au reste du groupe se trouvant à l'orée du bois :

\- Les autres protégeront le campement. Restez alertes ! Prévoyez une unité de quelques guerriers pour nous prévenir de toute nouvelle attaque.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Toshio acquiesça et fit signe à dix des ninjas l'ayant accompagnés de le suivre. Une dizaine de shinobis était restée sur place pour prêter main forte à leur chef.

\- Très bien, allons-y ! Ordonna-t-il

La voix de Sakura retentit :

\- Attendez !

Tobirama interrompit son geste, dos à elle, mais la tête légèrement inclinée.

\- Laissez-moi vous accompagner ! Votre état pourrait empirer ou votre frère pourrait être blessé. Je pourrais intervenir rapidement, dans les deux cas.

Sa voix était emprunte d'espoir. Le cadet des Senju se retourna et l'examina. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat, comme si la scène d'il y'a quelques instants n'avait jamais eu lieu. Tobirama analysa rapidement sa proposition, sous bien des aspects, ce serait effectivement un avantage. Spécifiquement, si son aîné était blessé comme elle l'avait supposé. Le simple fait qu'il considère sérieusement sa proposition sans l'avoir totalement cernée, l'agaça. « _Hashirama, tu déteins sur moi …_ » Il acquiesça et s'élança. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à regretter ce geste. « _J'arrive, grand frère !_ ».

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à leurs destinations quelques minutes plus tard. En temps normal, il fallait une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre cette clairière, mais Tobirama avait pressé le pas, pour ne pas dire, sprinter tout du long. Il analysa rapidement une première fois la zone : aucunes traces de lutte ne subsistaient, tout du moins s'il y'avait eu un règlement de compte.

\- Examinez les environs mais soyez prudents. Faites-moi un rapport d'ici 5 minutes maximum ! Exigea leur chef.

Les autres shinobis s'éparpillèrent, sauf Sakura, demeurant à côté de lui. Le stratège posa deux doigts contre l'étendue verdâtre. Il nota les signatures chakraïques des personnes l'ayant accompagnées dans premier temps, mais toujours aucune trace d'Hashirama.

\- Au rapport ! Aucunes personnes, traces d'affrontements, ni corps n'a été retrouvé dans la zone, chef.

Réouvrant les yeux, Tobirama se redressa à hauteur de son interlocuteur.

\- Bien, nous allons nous diriger vers Toshio.

\- Chef … hésita le shinobi

Tobirama le fixa pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Peut être, que le cadavre retrouvé n'était qu'une coïncidence. Je veux dire, en cas de danger votre frère aurait réagi ou laisser quelque chose, s'expliqua-t'il en désignant le terrain immaculé.

\- Et quelle serait la cause de cette coïncidence ? Répliqua froidement le jeune homme à la peau nacrée.

\- Euh … je … je ne sais pas. Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, se pencha-t'-il, légèrement confus.

En jetant un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur, Tobirama vit la crispation de ses hommes. A cet instant, il prit conscience de l'aura menaçante qu'il dégageait, à l'origine de la tension de son jeune subordonné. Le cadet des Senju soupira, tentant de retrouver un semblant de calme :

\- Tu peux disposer. Je prends en considération l'option que tu viens de me soumettre, Keïga.

Son subalterne fit un mouvement vif de la tête avant de s'éloigner.

\- Tobirama … débuta la guérisseuse

\- Si c'est pour me suggérer d'aller me reposer, ne prenez pas la peine de terminer cette phrase, lança-t'-il acerbe.

\- Non, même si je pense toujours au bien fondé de mon conseil médical, ce n'est pas ça, poursuivit-elle calmement. Votre homme n'a peut-être pas tord, peut être que leurs négociations ont conduit Hashirama et le chef du clan Aburame ... ailleurs.

Tobirama considéra un moment la réflexion de la jeune fille, les bras croisés, la tête légèrement inclinée. « _Pour quelles raisons se seraient-t'-ils déplacés ? Une attaque … non aucun élément ne va dans ce sens, à part le cadavre. Mais il a été retrouvé à plusieurs kilomètres. Une négociation de paix... pas tant que ..._ » Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, regardant intensément la guérisseuse. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, sous la réaction subite de son vis à vis.

Visiblement mal à l'aise par sa propre réaction, la jeune fille brisa le silence, devenu sans doute trop lourd à son goût :

\- Vous pensiez à quelque chose ?

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont effectivement cheminé autre part, pour vérifier par eux-mêmes la raison de leur rencontre.

Sakura prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce fameux motif, avant de s'écrier :

\- L'endroit de votre attaque !

\- Toutefois, mes souvenirs sont vagues …

\- Je vais vous y conduire, le coupa-t-elle, semblant comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Tobirama accepta. Toutefois, il força ses sens à rester vifs dans le cas d'un hypothétique piège de la jeune fille. Le chef de l'escouade fit un signe, avant d'emboîter le pas à Sakura. La seconde suivante ses camarades étaient à leurs suites.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, la fatigue et la douleur firent leurs réapparitions. Sakura dû sentir la diminution d'allure de son patient et ralentit sa course.

\- Il faut que vous vous arrêtiez, sinon vous allez vous évanouir ! Chuchota la guérisseuse, prenant garde à ne parler à une intensité, que seul le stratège pouvait entendre.

\- C'est bon, ça va aller, répliqua le jeune homme les dents serrées. On est bientôt arrivé ?

\- Vous voulez faire comprendre à vos hommes que vous êtes en capacité d'assurer le commandement et je le respecte. Mais là, vous mettez votre vie en danger inutilement, insista la jeune fille. Je vous en prie Tobirama, arrêtons nous juste quelques instants ! Uniquement le temps que j'aide votre chakra à circuler de façon plus fluide, le conjura-t'-elle.

Son regard implorant le transperça. Il détourna la tête, les joues légèrement rougies d'autant de considération pour sa vie. Si ce sujet n'était lui même qu'un mensonge depuis le départ, Tobirama devait avouer que son réalisme en était saisissant, au point de le faire douter sur les potentielles intentions malveillantes de la jeune fille.

Son corps le rappela à l'ordre sur ses priorités : sa jambe gauche avait de nouveau du mal à suivre les directives de son propriétaire.

\- Où se trouve précisément le lieu de l'attaque, Sakura ?

\- A 3 km au nord de notre position, soupira-t'-elle, visiblement déçue par la réponse du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

Tobirama s'arrêta, et toute la troupe en fit de même. Sakura d'abord étonnée, tenta de contenir sa joie et son apaisement.

\- Continuez en direction nord pendant 3 kilomètres, puis examinez la zone. Nous (Il désigna Sakura et lui-même) vous rejoignons d'ici quelques instants.

Sans plus attendre, le groupe s'exécuta, laissant le binôme seul. Sakura réduisit la distance entre eux, quand elle le vit s'accroupir. Seulement cette fois, au moment où il commença à examiner les environs, la souffrance atteignit son paroxysme. Il crut percevoir brièvement le chakra de son aîné, avant de s'écrouler sur le côté contre le sol, le souffle rapide.

\- Il faut vérifier que cette zone est sûre, réussit t'-il à souffler

La jeune fille fondit sur lui aussitôt, alertée par l'aggravation de son état :

\- Là, le plus important, c'est de permettre à votre chakra de circuler de nouveau de façon adéquate, si vous voulez rester vivant ! Gronda Sakura

Elle le tourna sur le dos, lui arrachant une grimace.

\- Désolé, dit-elle rapidement, avant de poursuivre le travail qu'elle avait entamé précédemment.

Tobirama se figura d'abord qu'elle s'excusait pour l'avoir retourné de façon brusque, avant de réaliser la véritable raison de ces mots. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était déroulé à la lisière du bois lors de l'attaque, le soulagement n'était pas de mise dans l'immédiat : il eut l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait la chair à l'aide d'un scalpel.

\- Votre chakra s'est accumulé dans certaines zones de votre corps, elles risquent de causer des dommages irrémédiables. Il faut faire diminuer la pression dans les régions concernées, commenta Sakura tout en exécutant des gestes précis.

S'évertuant à demeurer immobile malgré les lacérations successives, Tobirama eut dû mal à dissimuler la souffrance qui l'accaparait. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus le blessé avait l'impression de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Non ! Hashirama avait disparu, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller ! Peu importe la douleur, il devait se relever et aller à sa recherche. Néanmoins, l'énergie qui l'avait soutenue jusque là, conjuguée à l'adrénaline, ne suffisaient plus pour mouvoir ses membres. Elles le maintenaient tout juste conscient.

Cette lutte entre l'évanouissement et la réalité dura quelques minutes. Entre deux râles de souffrance, Tobirama prit sur lui d'utiliser ses capacités sensorielles. En l'occurrence, ce fut payant : la signature énergétique d'Hashirama était proche.

\- Nidai … Tobirama, n'utilisez pas votre chakra ! Bon sang, restez immobile ! S'insurgea la guérisseuse.

Ignorant les paroles prononcées par Sakura, le blessé tourna la tête, dans la direction où il avait repéré son frère. Ce fut précisément, dès lors qu'il croisa le regard d'Hashirama quelques minutes plus tard, que le cadet consentit à laisser les ténèbres l'engloutir.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque du campement. En attendant la reconstruction de leurs quartiers, les chefs du clan Senju logeaient à côté de l'infirmerie du camp, endroit vers lequel avait été mené directement Tobirama lors de leur retour nocture. L'état de ce dernier s'améliorait quotidiennement. Spécifiquement avec le concours de Sakura, qui lui rendait visite deux fois par jour, pour s'occuper de ses soins. Il convient de préciser, que ceux là ne se déroulait plus sous la menace d'une arme. Après tout, Tobirama avait jugé qu'effectivement, lors de cette fameuse nuit, Sakura avait eu l'occasion de le supprimer un certain nombre de fois (ce qui heurtait sa fierté rien que d'y penser), mais ne l'avait pas fait. Au contraire, la jeune fille s'était révélée être d'une aide précieuse. Néanmoins, il n'en demeurait pas moins que leurs conversations pouvaient parfois s'avérer houleuse. Ce fut notamment le cas, lors d'une visite matinale.

\- Il faut que je vous attache pour que vous restiez alité ? S'énerva Sakura les poings sur les hanches

\- D'une part, je vais mieux, et j'ai des devoirs envers mon camp. De plus, je dois prêter assistance à mon frère pour la direction du clan, rétorqua le jeune homme du tac au tac, les bras croisés.

\- Il peut très bien s'en sortir sans vous, ou si votre aide est vraiment indispensable, il peut toujours venir vous voir ! Contesta-t'-elle, son regard émeraude enflammé. Pourquoi faut-t'-il toujours que je tombe sur les cadets obsédés par leur aînés ! Lâcha-t'-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas obsédé par Hashirama ! Je fais juste attention à lui, c'est mon devoir en tant que second du clan et en tant que frère ! S'exclama Tobirama. Et …

Il s'interrompit quand il réalisa pleinement le sens des paroles de Sakura. Venait-elle juste de faire référence à ce passé qu'il cherche à élucider ? Aux vues de son faciès contrarié et du fait qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre, le regard lointain, il semblerait que ce soit le cas. Profitant de ce faux-pas, le stratège enchaîna :

\- C'est lui que vous voyez, quand vous me regardez parfois ?

Sakura posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Tobirama, surprise.

\- Que … Qu'est ce que vous dites ? Parvint-t'elle à articuler

Tobirama la jaugea. Visiblement, le sujet avait l'air d'être délicat, compte tenu de sa réaction et de son manque total de contrôle sur ses émotions, en comparaison avec toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eues jusque là. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'étudier l'aspect non-verbale de leur conversation pour décrypter sa nervosité et sa gêne. De ce fait, il décida que la meilleure solution était d'être direct, quitte à la pousser dans ces retranchements.

\- Vos yeux semblent se perdre dans le passé par moment, comme s'ils cherchaient une silhouette familière. J'ai eu plusieurs fois cette impression depuis notre rencontre. Est-ce ces frères que vous tentez d'aider, en venant ici ?

Voyant le regard fuyant de la jeune fille, prête à partir, Tobirama s'assit sur le lit.

\- Je … Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je suis désolé. Je repasserai plus tard dans la journée, ajouta-t'-elle précipitamment avant d'esquisser un mouvement vers la sortie.

Tobirama se redressa et et attrapa le bras de la jeune fille.

\- Sakura, vous n'en voulez peut-être pas à ma vie mais …

Elle fit volte-face, les sourcils froncés :

\- Oui, justement ! Je pense que je vous ai donné suffisamment de preuves pour vous témoigner de ma bonne foi. Je ne cherche pas à vous nuire ! Mes raisons ne regardent que moi, est-ce clair ?! Vociféra-t'-elle

Derrière la colère semblant sortir par tous les pores de sa peau, se tapissait un chagrin sans fond, dans ces prunelles brillantes. Le jeune homme à la peau nacré consentit à la libérer de son emprise, avant qu'elle n'ait recours à la force. C'est à ce moment, qu'Hashirama choisit de faire son entrée dans le pièce.

\- On vous entend depuis l'extérieur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Tobirama et Sakura regardaient chacun dans une direction opposée. Le premier l'air visiblement agacé par l'arrivée inopportune de son frère ayant interrompu leur discussion, les bras croisés sur le torse, comme à son habitude. La seconde, regardant par la fenêtre, le visage fermé, les poings serrés. Voyant qu'aucun de ces deux interlocuteurs ne daigneraient à répondre, Hashirama tenta de détendre l'atmosphère un peu trop électrique :

\- On dirait un vieux couple, rigola-t'-il

\- Tu divagues complètement ! Répondit le cadet, ne concédant toujours pas à adresser un regard à son aîné.

Le chef des Senju les observa tous les deux, un sourire en coin.

\- Soit, on va dire ça. On peut savoir qu'elle ait la raison de ces emportements ? Continua posément le brun.

Sakura prit la parole, le timbre toujours colérique :

\- Si vous pouviez faire comprendre à votre frère de restez alité, ce serait un plus pour sa rémission ! Apparemment, il est trop occupé à m'inventer des raisons de vous trahir pour m'écouter !

\- Ah, ah, vous me prêtez un pouvoir que je n'ai pas Sakura, dit le plus vieux en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

\- Et bien, faites comme vous pouvez ! Je vous laisse discuter de vos « affaires de clan », finit-t'elle en insistant sur ces derniers mots.

\- Euh … très bien, merci Sakura, répondit Hashirama légèrement perplexe.

L'instant d'après la jeune fille avait quitter la pièce, sous le regard intrigué de l'aîné des Senju.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Questionna ce dernier.

\- Pas pour le moment, répondit le plus jeune

Tobirama n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, les yeux plissés, en proie à ses réflexions.

\- On dirait que tu vas mieux en tout cas, constata le brun, un sourire sincère sur son visage halé. Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu allongé, inconscient je …

Le plus vieux s'arrêta, s'attirant l'attention de son cadet.

\- Hashirama, ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Sakura était là, elle a fait le nécessaire.

\- Oui heureusement, répondit-il morose.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Le plus âgé sembla hésiter à prononcer les mots qu'il avait en tête. D'une voix incertaine, Hashirama reprit doucement :

\- Tu crois que si quelqu'un avait eu ses capacités, Itama serait …

Le plus jeune posa une main sur l'épaule de son vis à vis.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, grand frère. Qu'aurais-tu pu faire de plus ?

\- Je … J'aurais du l'empêcher d'aller patrouiller dans ce secteur, j'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas prêt …

\- On ne peut pas refaire le passé. Itama est tombé à cause de cette fichue guerre et de ces maudits Uchiwa (son ton se fit plus acide sur ce dernier mot). Aujourd'hui, nous sommes adultes, nous menons le clan de père, si l'un de nous doit mourir, ce ne sera pas parce que nous n'étions pas prêt. Tu m'entends ? En aucun cas, je veux que tu ne te sentes coupable si cela devait arrivé, déclara Tobirama, saisissant son frère par les épaules.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai du mal à te voir en tant que tel, tu le sais bien Tobi. Je voudrais que tu puisses être dans un endroit, où tu n'aies pas à craindre pour ta vie, où je puisse me dire que tu seras heureux et en sécurité, confia Hashirama.

\- C'est le monde que tu essaie de bâtir, grand frère. Même si, je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec tes décisions, je te soutiendrai toujours dans ce projet jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne réalité, d'accord ?

Une lueur d'inquiétude se reflétait dans les prunelles carmin. Son frère pouvait être sujet à ses pseudo-dépressions passagères, mais pour qu'il l'appelle par son surnom, le sujet devait lui tenir particulièrement à cœur. Tobirama se demandait si au final, ce monde utopiste qu'Hashirama voulait créer n'était pas en premier lieu pour le protéger, lui. « _Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer dans une cage dorée pour me protéger Hashirama. Le monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Un jour, je mourrai, comme tout à chacun. Ce jour là, j'aurai la certitude d'avoir connu une personne profondément humaine, qui voulait changer le monde... Je t'en prie, ne pervertit pas ton rêve pour moi. Continue à le faire pour le monde entier._ »

\- Excuse-moi, je … je repasserai tout à l'heure, prononça le plus vieux, un sourire factice en guise de masque. Repose-toi bien, Tobirama !

Ledit Tobirama fut tenter de dire que le repos était sa principale occupation en ce moment. Bien que cela soit nécessaire, le blessé devait avouer que l'ennui était également au rendez-vous. Au moins avait-il le loisir de réfléchir. D'ailleurs, une idée fixe ne cessait de revenir dans son esprit. Au moment où il se trouvait avec Sakura, juste avant de s'effondrer, Tobirama était persuadé d'avoir sentit le chakra de son frère à une distance qui n'aurait pas été humainement atteignable, en regard du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas localisé auparavant, lorsqu'il était dans la clairière. Le cadet des Senju avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas.

Toutefois, les souvenirs de la fin de cette nuit restaient encore vagues. C'est pourquoi demander à son grand frère aurait peut être été éclairant et anxiolytique. En effet, son instinct lui indiquait clairement que quelque chose s'était passée. Mais, n'ayant pas pu aborder le sujet avec Hashirama, le stratège était resté sur ses doutes.

Et surtout sur ce malaise, comme si son frère lui cachait quelque chose.

* * *

La visite de la jeune fille, en début de soirée, se passa plus calmement. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre, Tobirama était allongé, les yeux fermés, les mains entrecroisées sur son abdomen, la respiration ample. Le jeune homme nota qu'elle sembla hésiter avant de pénétrer dans la pièce (bien que la porte fut entre-ouverte), de peur de le réveiller, ou qu'il ne poursuive son interrogatoire de la matinée, qui sait ? Sakura finit par se résoudre à frapper, puis à entrer. La guérisseuse s'approcha de lui sans un mot, dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'il avait perçu explicitement sa présence. De son côté, le stratège ne fit aucun commentaire sur leur conversation précédente. Celui-ci se contenta d'observer les mains vertes de Sakura réalisant leur office. En outre, aborder le sujet retentissant du début de journée le desservirait à comprendre ce qu'il cherchait. Néanmoins, le mutisme de la guérisseuse était pesant. Peut-être que son état de santé serait un thème, où elle serait plus prompte à délier sa langue ?

\- Alors, comment cela progresse-t'il ?

\- Si l'évolution de votre condition se maintient à cette vitesse, vous serez sur pied dans cinq jours au plus tard, répondit-elle sans plus d'émotions dans la voix.

\- En comptant les fois où je me lève, ou sans ? Demanda-t'-il un sourire en coin.

Il attira enfin son attention. Une succession d'émotions passèrent sur son visage de la colère, au soulagement avec une pointe de joie hypothétiquement dû au fait que Tobirama ne s'obstina pas à l'interroger sur ses connaissances passées.

\- Est ce que l'on compte le supplément attaque surprise ? Renchérit la jeune fille, après quelques instants, d'une voix plus légère.

\- On pourrait également faire des pronostics là dessus, qu'en dites-vous ? En général, c'est mon frère qui est plutôt axé sur les paris, mais je veux bien faire une exception.

\- Oh, je serai une exception, vous m'en voyez flatté, rigola-t'-elle.

« _En ce qui te concerne Sakura, ce n'est pas la première fois que ta singularité perturbe le cheminement habituel de mon raisonnement._ » Constata le jeune homme intérieurement.

\- Je dirai que vous concernant, vous avez pour habitude de vous faire remarquer. Il faut bien s'adapter à autant d'originalité.

\- Venant de quelqu'un qui est plus têtu que son camp entier réuni, je le prends comme un compliment, le taquina-t'-elle.

\- Sur ce point, vous vous défendez également.

\- Je ne fais que répondre à votre propre entêtement.

\- Hum … (il mima la réflexion, avant de reprendre) je serai donc la cause de votre persévérance ?

La jeune fille s'esclaffa. Ce son était assez plaisant à l'oreille, beaucoup plus que son mutisme en tout cas.

\- Parce que tu t'imagines être la cause de tous mes comportements ? Tu ne doutes pas de toi dis-moi ? Continua la guérisseuse, le ton enjoué.

\- « Tu » ? Reprit calmement Tobirama, lui faisant remarquer la familiarité de ses propos.

La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre. Le teint rougi, elle attrapa son avant bras avec sa main gauche, se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je …

\- Alors ce pari, dans combien de jours serai-je rétabli, selon vous ? Changea rapidement de sujet le blessé.

Il fallut quelques instants à la shinobi pour se ressaisirent.

\- Hum … en dehors de toutes événements perturbateurs, je dirai deux jours pour des activités physiques non intenses et cinq jours pour un état opérationnel, émit consciencieusement la jeune fille.

\- Très bien, nous verrons si vos pronostics seront les bons, dit simplement Tobirama

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous reposer et je compte sur vous pour ne pas aller courir autour du campement, quand j'aurai le dos tourné, ajouta ironiquement Sakura avant de s'éclipser.

Courir ? Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Plutôt une opportunité de provoquer un futur duel d'entraînement avec la jeune fille, pour avoir la confirmation de son niveau contre un adversaire de sa trempe, en prétextant un pari. Une fois ce point éclairci, il resterait la partie la plus problématique de la question Sakura : ses raisons. Toutefois, chaque chose en son temps.

C'est confiant que Tobirama se réinstalla les bras croisés derrière la tête, admirant la pénombre gagner du terrain sur la clarté du jour.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt :)

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

\- **Sln** : Merci X1000 ! Comme d'habitude ton commentaire est constructif ( _en plus de me faire sauter de joie ^^_ ). Arg je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner plus d'infos, mais tes questions sont vraiment pertinentes comme je te le disais l'autre fois. La raison du pourquoi je ne peux pas vraiment te les donner, c'est que j'écris davantage sur l'instant qu'en ayant un plan défini ( _bien sûr j'ai des idées sur certains points importants_ ), mais en général, je laisse venir. Par exemple, je n'avais pas prévu une scène de combat dans le chapitre 4 ( _et pourtant je pense qu'après relecture elle s'intègre bien ^^_ ) ou j'avais une idée sur le commanditaire que du coup j'ai modifié pendant l'écriture du chapitre 6 etc ... Voilà tu connais mon secret le plus inavouable ... Ne me déteste pas s'il te plaît x) En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre aura pu satisfaire tes attentes, mais sache que c'est toujours un plaisir de voir lire ton avis ! A bientôt :D

- **Fanny Hoebrien** : Que dire ... Par où commencer. Merci ( _bon ça c'est sûr ^^_ ) mais ... tu m'a tellement touché que j'en ai rougi, dis donc ( _Puis j'ai sautillé gaiement partout chez moi x))_ ! En tout cas, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur :) Ah, ah, ne t'en fais pas dans ma tête aussi il y'a beaucoup de ship alternatifs ( _notamment avec Itachi, j'avoue (pourquoi il est mort ... ?!_ (-retourne se rouler en boule dans sa couette-)) Donc, ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas la seule ;) ( _Même si du coup, tu as attisé ma curiosité avec Madara, je n'ai jamais lu de fanfic sur ce ship là ^^_ ) En tout cas, j'espère que tu as retrouvé la Sakura qui te plaisait dans ce chapitre, et que l'histoire te captive toujours autant :) A bientôt :D

- **A tous les followers** : Merci de continuer ou de commencer d'ailleurs, à me suivre, cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu ! A bientôt :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde !**

Je post enfin le fameux chapitre 6 qui a été fraîchement corrigé (pour ne pas dire hier ^^). Du coup, j'en profite pour m'excuser, puisqu'au final je n'avais pas d'avance. Pour le reste, le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture (je suis en période de révision, comme beaucoup je suppose, du coup je suis sûre de ne pas avoir d'avance cette fois mais je vais tenter de ne pas être en retard surtout :)), mais je prends autant de plaisir à l'écrire malgré l'emploi du temps serré. Comme toujours je suis ravie (plus précisément aux anges ^^) de voir que mon histoire plaît et je vous remercie chacun pour votre soutien et/ou suivi :D ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'ab n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Les deux jours se déroulèrent sans encombre, bien que trop chronophage à la convenance du cadet des Senju. Malgré les visites de Sakura, relatives à son état de santé, et d'Hashirama pour discuter des affaires du clan, les heures semblaient interminables. Puis finalement, le soleil pointa à l'horizon une troisième fois, délivrant de ce fait, le jeune homme à la peau nacrée de sa prison thérapeutique. Après avoir respecté scrupuleusement les consignes de la jeune fille, Tobirama était sur ses deux jambes aux aurores. Il sortit de l'infirmerie, et prit une profonde inspiration. L'air frais automnal lui remplit les poumons. Ça et là, les arbres verdoyants se paraient de ramages écarlates. Un coup de vent aurait suffit, pour qu'une multitude de feuilles cramoisies ne jonchent le sol. C'était dans l'air du temps : le carmin s'invitait en tout lieu.

Tobirama aperçut les veilleurs de nuit, encore en poste, qu'il salua d'un signe bref de la tête. Ceux là se figèrent en apercevant leur chef, avant de se relaxer, après une révérence dans les usages. « _Qu'est ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire ?_ » Se questionna intérieurement le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

En temps normal, Tobirama, suspicieux, serait directement allé voir ce qui se passait, pour comprendre en quoi sa vue provoquait un tel crispement chez ses hommes. Toutefois, il opta d'abord pour un itinéraire autour du campement, avant de s'arrêter à côté d'un ruisseau bordant l'extrémité sud de celui-ci. C'était un endroit que le jeune homme appréciait particulièrement depuis qu'ils avaient changé de lieu de vie, il y'a déjà quelques années de cela. Tobirama contemplait l'écoulement calme et régulier de l'eau, l'ambiance sereine du site, propices à la méditation. En revanche, l'esprit du stratège, lui, était tumultueux, focalisé sur la nuit de l'assaut et les doutes qui l'accaparaient au sujet de son frère. Cette sensation ne l'avait pas quitté. Même si son aîné agissait toujours de la même façon, quelque chose clochait. Toutefois, il ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la raison, ce qui le déstabilisait profondément. Il n'avait jamais eu à se méfier d'Hashirama et cette nouvelle situation ne lui convenait absolument pas. Cela revenait à remettre en question la seule personne en qui, il avait une confiance absolue.

Tobirama saisit un galet au sol, qu'il balança au loin, dans le ruisseau. Ce simple geste le propulsa des années en arrière, lui rappelant les confrontations amicales que le brun avait entretenues avec Madara. A cette époque, Butsuma, lui avait confié la tâche ingrate d'espionner son frère, quand ses absences répétées se firent manifestement remarquer par le commanditaire. Il est vrai, que le stratège avait également notifié cet éloignement, mais se disait que son frère avait besoin d'espace, les conflits familiaux se faisant de plus en plus fréquents avec leur père. Jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'Hashirama passait ses journées avec un inconnu, qui plus est, un Uchiwa.

Tobirama se souvint du jour où il avait ressenti une mystérieuse signature énergétique, près de celle de son aîné. Il avait volé jusqu'à la rivière, en prenant garde à ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'étranger, prêt à intervenir pour soutenir Hashirama. Toutefois, tout ce qu'il lui était parvenu en arrivant, c'était le rire des deux jeunes gens s'élevant dans les airs. Curieux, le cadet était resté un moment à les observer. Bien loin de déplorer la situation actuelle ou la mort d'Itama, Hashirama s'entraînait au tajtusu avec son vis à vis (qui se débrouillait même assez bien). En fait, c'est surtout le moment qu'ils partageaient, qui heurta profondément le plus jeune : un échange fraternel. Sa présence ne lui suffisait donc pas ? Avait-il besoin d'un étranger pour combler le vide laissé par leurs frères ? A moins, que le brun n'ait tout simplement jamais trouvé son compte auprès de lui.

Tobirama se laissa glisser au sol, dissimulé par les bosquets. Ses frères lui manquaient, et le seul autre rescapé de leur fratrie préférait s'évader du camp, pour trouver la compagnie d'un tiers. Tiraillé entre la réalité de la guerre, le secret de son frère et les attentes de son père : Que faire ? Le garçon enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, une larme brûlante roulant sur sa joue rougie.

Quelques temps plus tard, Tobirama avait découvert que l'inconnu appartenait au clan des porteurs de Sharigans, ne faisant que renforcer sa haine vis à vis des Uchiwa. C'était d'ailleurs, la raison officielle qui l'avait entraînée à révéler ces informations à leur géniteur. Officieusement, le jeune homme enviait ardemment Madara d'avoir ce lien, profondément authentique, d'égal à égal. Non celui, d'un petit garçon à protéger et de son grand frère, comme Hashirama le lui faisait souvent ressentir. Tout comme aux yeux de leur père, être le cadet semblait l'enfermer dans un rôle d'éternel suiveur. Même lorsque le plus jeune survivant de la fratrie s'opposait à Butsuma, celui-ci le toisait avant d'arrêter l'altercation, blâmant son aîné de le monter contre lui. Voilà les faits, on ne lui accordait pas de libre-arbitre, pas de volonté propre : il était indigne de prendre part aux décisions ou même aux confrontations.

Le cadet des Senju passa la main sur son visage, reprenant sa place dans le présent. « _Est-ce ce que tu as ressenti quand j'ai exposé ta fréquentation à père, Hashirama ?_ ». Comme à l'époque, il s'assit contre l'étendue verdâtre, le camouflage naturel en moins, les bras reposant sur ses genoux, servant de support à son menton.

\- Je pensais bien vous trouver en dehors de votre lit, mais sûrement pas dans un tel endroit, retentit une voix féminine.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le stratège n'avait pas ressenti la présence de la jeune fille. Heureusement pour son ego, il avait retenu de justesse un soubresaut, en entendant le timbre de la voix de Sakura se répandre dans les airs.

Tobirama inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté pour observer la guérisseuse le rejoindre, avant qu'elle ne s'asseye à quelques centimètres de lui, souriante. « _En voilà une de bien bonne humeur_ » Soupira-t'-il intérieurement.

\- Finalement je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous attacher. Il semble que vous puissiez être coopératif, j'en prends bonne note, ajouta-t'-elle d'un regard entendu.

Tobirama se contenta d'observer son rictus moqueur et la lueur de joie qui habitait ses yeux, mutique. Éclat, qui fut rapidement terni par de l'appréhension :

\- Apparemment, profitez de nouveau de votre liberté retrouvée, ne semble pas vous apporter une grande satisfaction.

\- Si, si, répondit le jeune homme, le regard lointain.

\- Vous pouvez me parler, vous savez.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur, Sakura continua :

\- Vous évoquiez les fantômes du passé ... Je ne sais pas quelle forme revêt le vôtre en ce moment, ni à quel souvenir il est rattaché, mais il a l'air de vous tracasser, déduisit la shinobi.

\- Vous aborder le sujet de vous-même, alors qu'il y'a peu vous craigniez que je ne vous en reparle, vous êtes difficile à suivre Sakura, releva Tobirama.

\- C'est vrai souffla-t'-elle. Et je ne veux pas vous mentir, c'est pour ça que je préfère ne rien vous dire, ajouta-t'-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible

\- Qu'avez-vous pu faire de si horrible, pour penser que cela m'affecterait de la sorte ? Questionna le stratège, sincèrement curieux de la réponse.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si cela vous affecterait directement, mais … cela risque d'atteindre des personnes auxquelles je tiens. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre leurs vies en péril avant d'avoir atteint le but précis que je me suis fixée, confessa la guérisseuse déterminée, le poing serré.

\- D'accord, je vois.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t'-elle suspicieuse, probablement dû au fait qu'il ne s'entête pas dans son investigation.

Le cadet des Senju la fixa du coin de l'œil, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'acharnerait pas, au moins dans l'immédiat. La jeune fille le gratifia d'une risette sincère, avant d'admirer le paysage s'offrant à sa vue. De son côté, il reprit pareillement, sa contemplation de la zone. Le calme fut de courte durée. Il perçut l'agitation manifeste de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir si elle pouvait ou non, briser le silence ambiant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? S'impatienta le jeune homme à la peau nacrée

\- Comment pouviez-vous être sûr qu'il ne mettrait pas le feu directement ? Répondit-elle hésitante.

« _C'est donc cette nuit qui était à l'origine de toute cette effervescence ?_ ». Le stratège la considéra un moment, réalisant l'unicité du sujet de leurs inquiétudes. Même si elle avait eu un aperçu de ses compétences, ce n'était justement qu'une fraction de ses capacités. Lui révéler de plus amples informations pourraient s'avérer désavantageux pour le futur combat planifié dans l'esprit du shinobi. Toutefois, aiguisé sa soif de compétition, et lui montrer une réelle considération en partageant ce genre d'éléments, pourrait l'inciter à se livrer d'autant plus d'elle même, sans passer par un interrogatoire. Par ailleurs, évoquer certains de ses talents pourrait la motiver à gagner son estime, qu'elle semblait déjà rechercher. Il se remémora à nouveau de sa réaction, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, si elle se sentait capable de changer les choses, seule.

Pour être précis, le cadet des Senju pressentait qu'il s'agissait en réalité, davantage de la considération pour sa personne dans sa globalité, ce qui passait de ce fait en partie, par ses aptitudes de combattante. Encore une fois, Tobirama se demandait qui avait bien pu brimer sa confiance en elle. Sans doute, projetait-t-'il son propre vécu sur la jeune fille, mais il souhaitait tout de même lui offrir cette chance.

De part mes compétences, ils m'auraient fourni une opportunité de diversion, qui aurait été plus dangereuse qu'avantageuse pour eux.

\- En créant un brouillard, à l'aide de votre Suiton ?

Il acquiesça

\- De plus, en allumant un tel incendie, ils m'auraient prévenu de leurs présences, sans avoir d'informations sur mon état, en me permettant de me dissimuler dans mon élément. Et mes hommes auraient été pareillement alertés par le feu.

Elle le regarda, les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes, admirative.

\- Votre maîtrise du Suiton est impressionnante. Exécuter ce genre de technique avec aussi peu d'eau aux alentours est … stupéfiant. Je conçois mieux la raison de la méfiance de vos adversaires, conclut-t'-elle.

\- Nos, la corrigea-t-'il, appuyé de son regard perçant. Je n'ai pas oublié votre participation lors de cette attaque.

\- Ah, ah, c'est vrai, reconnut Sakura, brisant leur contact visuel, visiblement embarrassée.

Décidément, sa réaction ne fit qu'abonder dans le sens des spéculations de Tobirama. Quelque part, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés avait hâte qu'elle lui montre ses capacités, qu'il puisse enfin avoir des éléments tangibles. En premier lieu, pour la sécurité de leur camp, si un affrontement s'avérait nécessaire. Mais d'autre part, le stratège devait reconnaître, de plus en plus, que ce n'était plus l'unique raison : il voulait réellement l'aider à réaliser son potentiel.

\- Enfin, votre plan était ingénieux, je comprends pourquoi votre frère se réfère toujours à votre avis.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle sortie, ce fut lui, qui détourna la tête, cette fois-ci. A son sens, il avait toujours conseillé son frère parce que c'était son rôle, et certes, il n'allait pas se mentir : le benjamin se savait doué de capacités d'analyse et de tacticien. Toutefois, bien que probantes, ses facultés étaient rarement reconnues, aussi frontalement, par quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hashirama (qui cela dit en passant, pouvait aussi les lui reprocher de temps en temps). Or, la voix de Sakura ne résonnait pas comme une réprimande mais bien comme un compliment honnête.

La jeune fille se redressa, le fixant patiemment, semblant attendre quelque chose, avant de rajouter :

\- Vous venez ? A moins que vous ne vouliez que nous expérimentions de nouveaux endroits pour votre suivi médical ? Ironisa la guérisseuse, le ton enjoué.

Il se leva à son tour, sans un mot, toujours perplexe de l'avancement de leur conversation. Elle s'éloigna en premier, avant de s'arrêter subitement quelques mètres plus loin :

\- Sasuke. C'est le prénom du cadet, ajouta-t'-elle quelques secondes après, mélancolique.

Puis, elle reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était, en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pourtant que prononcé son prénom, mais Tobirama avait senti toute l'implication et l'émotion qui était attaché à cet enchaînement de son. De nouveau, la furie rose se montrait imprévisible, mais cette fois la surprise fut de bons augures. C'est à ce moment, que le jeune homme remarqua qu'il jugeait ce trait moins dérangeant qu'à l'accoutumée, voire même plaisant, un peu comme le timbre de voix qui lui était associé.

* * *

Le binôme continua sa marche en silence, soupesant les informations partagées par l'autre. Lorsqu'ils repassèrent devant les sentinelles, de nouveaux visages avaient succédés à ceux des veilleurs. « _Il est pourtant tôt pour qu'ils soient déjà remplacés_ ». Tobirama s'était immobilisé, les bras croisés, son regard carmin immergé dans ses réflexions.

\- Tobirama, commença doucement Sakura. Que se passe-t'-il ?

\- Rien, un pressentiment, dit laconiquement le jeune homme, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

\- A propos d'Hashirama ?

La prononciation de son prénom raccrocha Tobirama au monde réel. Interloqué, il accorda un regard soupçonneux à la jeune fille, s'interrogeant sur les raisons qui l'avaient conduit effectivement à ce raisonnement véridique. « _En même temps, depuis notre rencontre, je passe mon temps à m'inquiéter pour lui... Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle parvienne à déduire ce genre d'éléments_ ».

Comme si la shinobi lisait dans ses pensées, elle justifia son raisonnement :

\- Vous avez une expression particulière, quand vous songez à lui.

\- Je serai curieux de savoir ce que vos talents d'observatrice, peuvent m'apprendre, lança -t'-il de mauvaise grâce, particulièrement irrité que quelqu'un l'analyse dans ce genre de moment.

\- Je dirai que votre expression faciale se situe entre l'inquiétude et l'agacement. Vous froncez discrètement les sourcils, la tête légèrement inclinée sur la droite, les lèvres pincées, votre souffle se ralentit. On dirait que le monde autour de vous n'existe plus, comme si le destin de votre frère était suspendu au fil de votre introspection, décrivit la jeune fille, ignorant la pique que son interlocuteur lui avait lancée.

\- Sakura, pouvez-vous m'attendre à l'infirmerie quelques instants ? Répondit-ce dernier.

La jeune fille n'eut le temps de protester, que le dit Tobirama s'était déjà éloigné vers un bâtiment austère, leur servant de centre de commandement temporaire.

« _Agacé et inquiet ?_ » La shinobi n'avait pas tord. Cela, lui démontrait également, qu'il avait laissé libre court à ses émotions beaucoup trop souvent et de façon réitérée, devant une inconnue. Ceci dit, il avait préféré couper court à leur tête-à-tête et s'éloigner, avant de prononcer des mots qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Ce serait vraiment dommage de ruiner maintenant, tous ses efforts pour gagner la confiance de Sakura. « _Gagner sa confiance ..._ » C'est vrai que jusque là, le stratège n'avait pas voulu s'aventurer sur ce domaine. Néanmoins, d'après ses dernières observations, et celles lors de la nuit de l'attaque, la jeune fille semblait davantage sensible à ce genre de relation. Si ce type d'approche fonctionnait avec la guérisseuse, alors, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir, après tout ? Il connaissait les risques de cette tactique, mais les limites étaient clairement établies dans son esprit. « _Si cela était aussi clair, tu ne souhaiterais pas l'aider … Tu t'investis trop Tobirama !_ » Résonna intérieurement sa voix, lourde d'auto-accusation. Il allait vraiment falloir que le tacticien se penche sérieusement sur le sujet, pour comprendre les raisons de son intérêt subjectif pour la jeune fille. Toutefois, pour le moment, il devait concentrer son attention sur son frère. « _Ils finiront par m'avoir à l'usure_ ... »

Le jeune homme à la peau nacrée pénétra dans le bâtiment, mais il ne vit aucun signe de son aîné. Dans la pièce principale trônait une table, ensevelit sous toutes sortes de documents. Une pile de papiers était éparpillée circulairement par terre, laissant un espace vide en son centre, comme pour dévoiler la place de prédilection, choisie par le lecteur. Connaissant la préférence du brun pour le contact avec le sol, le cadet ne fut guère étonné de retrouver la salle dans un tel état. « _Je ne suis pas là pendant plus d'une semaine et on ne reconnaît plus rien ..._ ». Il s'avança et prit place à l'endroit inoccupé par les documents, examinant les derniers parchemins hypothétiquement consultés par son frère. Parmi eux, la missive du chef des Aburame y figurait. Saisissant le texte, Tobirama l'inspecta : tout était conforme aux informations données par Hashirama, du lieu jusqu'à l'heure. Il continua son investigation, remettant en place au fur et à mesure qu'il dérangeait les divers éléments. Un document similaire dissimulé entre deux manuscrits attira l'attention du jeune homme. Un autre message des Aburame, demandant une explication sur l'absence du chef de clan au rendez-vous. Cette information plongea le benjamin dans un abîme de réflexion. « _Ou étais-tu Hashirama ?_ ». Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, mais aucun syllogisme abouti ne naissait de son esprit hyperactif. Seule, la confirmation que son aîné lui cachait quelque chose, semblait se répéter en boucle dans sa tête.

Pendant un bref instant, il voulut faire disparaître cette preuve évidente de la culpabilité de son frère, comme si cela pouvait également l'effacer de sa mémoire. Uniquement pour lui permettre d'être à nouveau dans le doute et l'incertitude, de ne pas se sentir trahit par l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui. Malheureusement, il était trop tard : les faits étaient là et la souffrance lui labourait le cœur. Le souffle court, il déposa le document à sa place initiale et se redressa, tel un automate. Il s'éloigna de cet autel de la désillusion.

En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Hashirama, ses cheveux longs légèrement décoiffés, comme s'il avait couru. Sa surprise se dépeignit sur son visage hâlé, rapidement effacée par son habituel sourire.

\- Tobirama, tu es déjà debout ? Constata ce dernier, sa stupéfaction cachant une imperceptible nervosité. Laissons cela, je suis content de te voir, je prévoyais de passer dans le milieu de la matinée ! Lança-t'-il joyeux Je … Tu es sûr que ça va Tobirama ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, qu'est …

\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, trancha le plus jeune, tentant de tempérer ses impulsions. J'ai dû me lever trop vite, je vais aller voir Sakura, pour qu'elle vérifie si tout évolue favorablement.

Hashirama le fixa quelques secondes, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son cadet. Celui-ci se retint de repousser ce contact physique, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons du plus vieux.

\- Très bien, tiens-moi au courant. J'ai hâte que tu sois de nouveau à mes côtés, je me sentais vraiment seul ici, se plaigna-t-il. Enfin, pas spécialement qu'ici, avoua le brun.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira son homologue voulant finir au plus vite cette conversation hypocrite.

\- Évidemment Tobirama ! Le reprit sérieusement ce dernier. D'ailleurs, tu es venu ici parce que tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

\- Rien d'important, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Te connaissant, cela à toujours son importance, sinon tu ne serai pas venu aussi tôt, protesta l'aîné raffermissant sa prise sur son vis-à-vis.

\- Je … Grand frère, est-ce que tu m'en veux pour Madara ? Demanda-t'-il hésitant.

Le jeune homme aux prunelles carmin aurait sincèrement voulu l'interroger sur ce point à un autre moment. A vrai dire, c'était une question qui l'obnubilait depuis ce fameux jour, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui demander directement, préférant les spéculations plutôt que de prendre le risque d'apprendre la déception de son homologue. Visiblement pris de court, Hashirama ouvrit puis ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Tobirama. Père l'aurait appris d'une manière ou d'une autre, et puis du côté de Madara, son père l'avait aussi fait surveiller. Au final, tu m'as sans doute sauvé la vie, finit-il par dire , posant son autre main sur la joue du plus jeune. Ne t'en fais pas, petit frère. Allez maintenant que tu as eu ta réponse, va voir ta jolie guérisseuse, avant de tomber dans mes bras à moi, le taquina-t-il.

\- Tss tu ne veux pas arrêter avec ça, se renfrogna Tobirama.

Il se détacha de la contiguïté de son frère, le pas mal assuré.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Proposa plus sérieusement Hashirama.

\- Non grand frère, je vais y arriver seul., dit-il fermement.

\- Très bien, très bien. Je n'insiste pas. Dans ce cas, je passerai te voir tout à l'heure Tobirama !

Le benjamin inclina la tête, puis sortit hâtivement du bâtiment, en direction de l'infirmerie. Le pas pressé, il était urgent qu'il quitte ce lieu.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, la présence de son grand frère était insoutenable.

* * *

Le jeune homme arriva brusquement dans l'aile médicale, avant de se figer devant l'embarrure de la pièce où l'attendait Sakura. Assise sur une chaise, elle observait sagement les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffer sa peau si opaline. Son souffle était régulier, jusqu'à ce qu' un soupir de bien-être lui échappe, alors qu'elle s'étirait. Le calme de la jeune fille tempéra les battements de son myocarde, agités par les nouvelles concernant Hashirama. Le stratège s'approcha lentement d'elle, ne souhaitant pas briser les derniers instants de paix régnant dans la pièce.

\- Sakura ? Prononça ce dernier à voix basse.

Malgré ces précautions, la jeune fille sursauta et fit volte-face dans la lancée, paraissant désagréablement surprise.

\- Ah … Vous ne pouviez pas vous annoncer plus bruyamment ? Cria cette dernière.

Elle reprit un peu contenance, les joues rougies :

\- Si votre but était de tester vos compétences d'infiltration et bien c'est réussi, lui lança-t'-elle taquine.

\- Pouvez-vous effectuer votre contrôle ? Que je retourne rapidement m'occuper des affaires de mon clan, répondit le jeune homme, sans expression apparente, s'installant sur le lit médical.

Préoccupée, la shinobi s'installa à côté de son patient. Ses mains s'illuminèrent de ce chakra trouvant sa résonance émeraude dans les prunelles de la jeune fille, qu'elle approcha doucement de l'abdomen du blessé :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Interrogea-t'-elle, l'air grave.

\- Non, rien de spécial, soupira-t'il. Je n'ai juste pas de temps à perdre et beaucoup de choses à faire.

\- D'accord. Du coup, c'est sans doute pour rien que votre flux chakraïque est totalement perturbé, ironisa la guérisseuse. Tobirama ! Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade là, s'insurgea-t'-elle

\- Il ne me semble pas que cela concerne mon état de santé, donc je ne vois pas pour quelles raison vous vous emportez, répliqua-t'il sur le même ton.

\- Premièrement, le mental est tout aussi important pour la guérison. Et vous voir ruminez vos problèmes avec Hashirama ne me plaît pas ! Alors, crachez le morceau une bonne fois pour toutes ! Vociféra la shinobi, ayant arrêté l'auscultation du jeune homme.

\- Je vais guérir d'une façon ou d'une autre, donc si ce n'est que ça laissez-moi à mes états d'âmes et aller sauver le monde ! Rugit le jeune homme, en se redressant prestement.

Sakura posa une main sur son avant-bras pour le stopper. Instinctivement, il tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de son adversaire. En réponse, celle-ci renforça sa prise avec du chakra. Profitant de l'attention focalisée de la jeune fille sur son bras, il la bouscula de tout son poids contre le mur. Rapide, Tobirama avait saisi un kunai de sa main libre, qui était venu se loger sous la gorge de la jeune fille. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Tout deux savaient que l'autre n'était pas réellement le problème, mais le duo s'observait en chien de faïence.

Sakura adoucit son regard, puis brisa le silence :

\- Je m'inquiète juste pour vous.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Vous commencez à me connaître, je ne cède pas facilement, lâcha-t'-elle un sourire en coin. Je refuse que vous et votre frère vous déchiriez, dit-t'-elle de nouveau sérieuse, presque sinistre.

\- En quoi cela vous concerne ? Rétorqua-t'il, acide.

\- J'ai déjà assisté aux ravages d'une relation fraternelle brisée. Je ne veux pas revoir de nouveau cela, impuissante, riposta Sakura.

\- Et que ferait votre Sasuke (il sentit sa crispation quand il prononça son prénom) s'il apprenait que son frère lui cachait quelque chose d'important ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, murmura-t'-elle -plus pour elle, que véritablement pour lui répondre-. Justement, vous devriez parler à Hashirama, il y'a peut être une explication logique, le conjura-t'-elle un espoir d'outre-tombe animant sa voix. Je vous en prie, ne laissez pas la haine vous dictez votre conduite !

Son regard implorant troubla son interlocuteur. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu si … fragile. C'est comme si la jeune fille avait cessé de respirer, suspendu à ces prochains mots, comme si l'avenir du monde en dépendait. Tobirama soupira longuement, avant de reprendre plus calmement :

\- Et selon vous, que dois-je faire ? Je ne pense pas que lui parler directement du problème, soit la solution. Je le connais. Hashirama préférera dissimuler la vérité, s'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de ma convaincre. Et il ne vous parlera pas davantage.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, j'ai vu votre frère revenir après votre départ pour le bâtiment de commandement. Il avait l'air préoccupé. J'ai supposé que vous apprécieriez d'avoir plus de temps seul dans le bâtiment, alors j'ai évoqué avec lui votre état de santé.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ? Demanda précipitamment Tobirama

\- Que j'étais en chemin pour aller vérifier votre état, mais que tout évoluait favorablement, pour le moment.

\- Vous avez menti … pour me couvrir ? Interrogea le jeune homme, comme si la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer était une aberration.

\- Étant donné que je ne vous voyais pas revenir, c'est ce qui m'a semblé être le plus appropriée. J'ai bien vu ce matin, que quelque chose vous tracassait à son sujet. Si je peux vous aider de quelque manière que ce soit, je le ferai, ajouta t-elle, la détermination brûlant dans son regard.

Réalisant pleinement leur proximité depuis bientôt quelques minutes, Tobirama s'éloigna légèrement. Dans le même temps, la jeune fille relâcha sa prise sur lui, détournant le regard, les joues teintées de rose. La tension était redescendue dans la pièce, le calme de nouveau roi. Les prunelles de la jeune fille parcoururent la pièce, en évitant soigneusement de croiser leurs homologues carmins. Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement sur un flacon posé sur une des tables. Son regard aigue-marine s'illumina et elle s'écria :

\- J'ai une idée !

Perplexe, Tobirama la fixa patiemment pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Votre frère ne se livrera peut-être pas de son plein gré, du moins dans son état de conscience habituel.

\- Attendez … vous voulez le droguer ?! S'exclama-t'-il, le ton ouvertement menaçant.

\- Non … enfin, si on veut. Votre frère tient bien l'alcool ? Demanda-t'-elle candidement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité.

Surpris, il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. « _Ne me dites pas que son idée c'est de saouler Hashirama ..._ »

\- Vous voulez saoulez mon frère ?

\- Oui, ça pourrait fonctionner ! Surtout si vous trinquez pour votre rémission. La joie et l'éthanol font un puissant cocktail de vérité, croyez-moi, insista cette dernière confiante.

Tobirama ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de l'idée d'utiliser ce genre de stratagème pour obtenir la vérité ou du fait que Sakura avait l'air un peu trop sûre d'elle, en ce qui concernait son plan. Quand bien même sa tactique pourrait être une option, il y'a avait un souci de taille.

\- Même si j'étais bien disposé, Hashirama a un niveau que je n'égale pas dans ce domaine, objectiva le jeune homme

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il a une meilleure descente que vous, lança la jeune fille en rigolant.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous soit sobre pour menez la politique du clan, se défendit le jeune homme, la moue boudeuse.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, je pourrai concourir à votre place !

\- Euh … Pardon ?

\- Mon maître avait la main bien portée sur ce genre de boisson. J'ai acquis une certaine résistance à l'alcool grâce à cela.

Bouche bée, le jeune homme ne savait que répondre face à une telle remarque.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois, que je vous vois aussi abasourdi, s'exclama la shinobi, deux jolies fossettes apparaissant sur ses joues.

\- … En général, on ne fait pas boire les femmes. Votre maître avait de drôle de pratique, quand je vois les répercussions sur son élève, je me demande où est ce qu'elle a bien pu être élevé, se défendit-il.

La réaction de Sakura ne se fut pas attendre, son rire retentit dans toute la pièce.

\- Si vous saviez, réussit à articuler Sakura entre deux crise de rire.

\- Je la connais ? Demanda le stratège, suspicieux

\- En quelque sorte. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est une grande shinobi. Elle m'a énormément appris et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à mettre ma vie en jeu pour elle. Je n'en serai pas là sans elle -la jeune fille serra son poing devant elle, les yeux brillants de souvenir heureux, avant de regarder de nouveau son vis-à-vis- Alors ?

« _Hashirama sera certainement plus enclin à aborder le sujet avec moi après quelques verres._ » Mais cela reviendrait à le droguer à l'insu de son véritable objectif, pour obtenir la vérité. Toutefois, aux vues du dernier message des Aburame, le stratège n'avait pas le luxe de s'offrir des alternatives hypothétiques. Surtout qu'à l'heure actuelle, aucunes ne germaient dans son esprit. D'autant plus que, quand cela concernait l'avenir du clan, aussi infime que puisse être la probabilité de la menace, il fallait l'écarter. Peu importe d'où celle-ci surgissait, ou quelle forme elle pouvait endosser. Cela revenait à poser le problème autrement : Est-il prêt à trahir la confiance que son frère lui octroyait pour sauver leur clan, en se servant de Sakura ?

\- D'accord, déclara-t'il fermement.

Tobirama voulait néanmoins continuer de garder l'espoir que ses spéculations avaient une explication rationnelle, comme l'avait supposée la guérisseuse plus tôt dans leur échange. En revanche, il ne s'était pas trompé en imaginant Sakura perturbant ses plans. Paradoxalement, jamais le tacticien n'aurait envisagé qu'elle serait son instrument pour mener, à bien, son rôle de défenseur du clan des Senju.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :) A bientôt !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

\- **Fanny Hoebrien** : Coucou ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, et je te laisse deviner le moment où j'ai rigolé un peu toute seule à l'écriture ^^ En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis :) A bientôt :)

\- **Sln** : Hello ! Ah, ah, oui je m'amuse bien avec nos deux petits ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien quand ils ont ce genre d'interaction _(je visualise parfaitement la gêne de l'un comme de l'autre :D_ ). Ah oui une sacrée paire ;) ( _voire en prendre un pour taper l'autre éventuellement ^^_ ). Ah c'est vrai qu'on pourrait voir Kakashi, mais je suis plus partie sur notre Sasuke national ( _ça me semblait plus logique de le comparer à lui, si jamais il devait se passer quelque chose, même si je te l'accorde que dans le manga ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré ^^_ ). Et arg, je vois bien que l'idée te tient à cœur x) Et bien ... disons qu'il n'est pas impossible, éventuellement, d'envisager sur un malentendu, qu'elle ne soit peut être, je dis bien peut être, pas seule ;) En tout cas merci pour tes retours toujours aussi constructifs et que j'attends ( _moi aussi ^^_ ) avec impatience ;) ! A bientôt :)

\- **Lumati** : Hey ! Ravie de voir que tu suis toujours l'histoire et qu'elle te plaise autant :) Ne t'en fais pas, j'écris toujours, disons juste que c'est assez difficile de faire plus vite qu'1 mois entre chaque chapitre au final (l _e 7 aura peut être du retard à cause de mes exams_ ) mais je ferai au mieux ! :) En tout cas je te remercie pour tes petits mots qui me font toujours autant plaisir :D A bientôt, j'espère !

\- **Yui Hattake** : Coucou ! Du coup, comme promis voilà la suite :) J'espère que tu apprécieras la tournure des événements ^^ En tout cas, je te remercie encore pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir :)

A tous les followers : Merci de continuer ou de commencer d'ailleurs, à me suivre, je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux ! En espérant que ce chapitre ait su vous plaire ! A bientôt :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey tout le monde !**

Bon déjà : désolé pour l'immense retard de cette publication ... J'aimerai bien dire que c'est uniquement à cause des partiels (bon certes ils m'ont pris pas mal de temps en mai mais tout va bien de ce côté (d'ailleurs j'espère que vous aussi tous les examens, bac, brevet, concours etc ... se sont bien passés ^^)) mais je dois avouer que le fait de m'être fixé une date m'a bloqué et je n'arrivais pas à m'y mettre. Au final, je l'ai écrit en quelques jours à tête plus reposée. Donc, l'information à retenir de mon blabla un peu trop long est : je préfère ne pas fixer de date de sortie pour les prochains chapitres, afin d'être davantage _efficace_ et d'y _prendre toujours autant plaisir_.

Bien, après ce point quelque peu long, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! En tout cas, et ce, comme à chaque fois, je tiens à vous remercier de votre soutien et d'être aussi nombreux à me lire :) !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

\- Ce soir ?

\- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de temps à perdre. De plus, tant que vous vous restreignez aux altercations verbales pendant les deux jours qui arrivent, vous pourrez de nouveau menacer votre médecin par la suite, ironisa Sakura

\- Peut être que le médecin en question, se montrera plus combatif cette fois, répliqua son interlocuteur, un sourire en coin

\- Il aurait été déloyal de se battre contre un patient, et puis je ne voudrais pas devoir vous remettre dans un lit aussi rapidement, lança-t'-elle taquine.

\- Mesurez vos propos, ils frisent l'indécence, dit le jeune homme, le ton faussement réprobateur.

Touché ! La jeune fille fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement avant de briser leur échange visuel, réalisant le sous-entendu de ses propres paroles. Les joues empourprées de la guérisseuse, firent sourire intérieurement son vis-à-vis. Sakura avait beau avoir un certain répondant, à chaque fois qu'il était question de leur proximité, physique ou hypothétique, sa gêne était tangiblement manifeste, au plus grand amusement du stratège. De ce fait, il était aisé pour ce dernier de tourner la conversation à son avantage, chose qu'il n'hésitait pas à faire.

Mais, était-ce aussi la raison pour laquelle, le bord de ses lèvres se relevaient légèrement, malgré la situation ? Il faut dire que cette jeune fille possédait un don rare : celui de le sortir de ses pensées les plus obscures, dans des contextes difficiles. En sa compagnie, le monde paraissait moins sombre, comme si un chemin alternatif était possible, une route pavée de vert et de lumière à travers les ténèbres sanglants des instincts humains. Cette voie si lumineuse, si éblouissante, qu'elle en devient invisible, pour ceux dont l'espoir a cessé de scintiller dans leurs rétines, aveugles désormais à la beauté de ce monde, à son autre face immaculée. Parfois, le jeune homme avait l'impression que ce n'était plus lui et son analyse rationnelle qui le guidait, mais bien ces pupilles émeraude et les vérités qu'elles dissimulaient.

Dans ces moments, croire devenait presque une évidence. Croire que tout s'arrangerait, croire que le monde connaîtrait la paix, croire que son aîné n'avait pas cessé de caresser son rêve utopiste, croire que la confiance entre les deux chefs du clan Senju était intacte de toutes duperies... La liste ne cessait de s'allonger dans son esprit, mais un élément se fit plus retentissant que les autres, comme attendant d'être découvert. Un à un, les mots se formèrent malgré lui dans son esprit : « _Croire, que tu puisses réellement changer les choses ..._ ».

Peut être qu'elle y parviendra effectivement, en tout cas, il ne pouvait nier le bienfait de sa présence à ses côtés, comme le témoignait l'allégresse emplissant sa poitrine, en cet instant.

\- Sakura, (il attira son attention sur lui de nouveau) pouvez-vous finir l'auscultation, je pense qu'un médecin se doit de terminer ce qu'il a commencé, comme tout shinobi. Et puis, je présume que l'on a chacun des affaires nécessitant toute notre vigilance, suggéra Tobirama, un regard entendu.

Derrière la simplicité de ces propos, le jeune homme réaffirmait sa considération à l'égard de ses capacités de guérisseuse, ainsi que l'acceptation de son plan farfelu. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocutrice.

\- Très bien, installez vous, déclara-t'elle doctement.

* * *

Après avoir confirmé l'évolution favorable de son état, Sakura était partie jovialement, en lui suggérant qu'elle « s'occupait de tout ». Cette dernière locution l'avait rendu sceptique. Connaissant la jeune fille, et son inconstance, toute prédiction serait, à juste titre, hasardeuse. Certes imaginer les hypothèses qui étaient à même de surgir de l'esprit de la furie rosée pourrait détourner le sien de préoccupations plus urgentes, mais ce ne serait juste qu'un énième moyen de garder le contrôle sur une situation qui tendait de plus en plus à échapper à son emprise. Tobirama s'en rendait bien compte. D'une part, il ne parviendrait pas à protéger son clan seul, d'autre part la jeune fille avait su imposer finement son empreinte dans ses tactiques, voire même d'en devenir elle même, l'ingénieure. En lui laissant cette place, ne compromettait-il pas sa propre intégrité vis à vis de son enquête sur elle ? Pouvait-il dire à ce stade que leur relation se limitait à une simple investigation ? C'est sur ces réflexions, déjà présentes depuis quelques jours, que le jeune homme sortit de l'infirmerie, à la recherche des deux veilleurs de nuit.

Le soleil avait déjà imposé son rayonnement aux habitants du cantonnement Senju. Ça et là, la vie fourmillait dans le camp. Avec l'arrivée prochaine de l'hiver et le contexte de guerre, il fallait être prévoyant sur les stocks alimentaires. En conséquence de quoi, chacun vaquait à ses occupations : certains se préparaient au combat, quand d'autres tentaient de prolonger la vie de leurs congénères, anticipant le nécessaire pour la survie de tous.

Tobirama jeta un coup d'œil vers le terrain d'entraînement et les enfants du clan, s'affrontant. Grâce à Hashirama et à leurs parcours, une initiation aux arts du combat pour les plus jeunes avait été mise en place. Ainsi, un âge légitime et une formation suffisante étaient requis pour figurer parmi les shinobis Senju. Cette décision, bien qu'humaniste et précoce lors de l'accession au pouvoir d'Hashirama, avait suscité en premier lieu de vives réactions d'opposition ...

* * *

Quelques années plus tôt :

\- Vous dépossédez le clan de nombreux guerriers ! Réagit l'un des plus proches subalternes du défunt Butsuma, Ryusei. De ce fait, vous leur retirez l'opportunité de devenir des hommes et de gagner le respect de leurs paires. Votre père n'aurait jamais approuvé une telle décision !

\- Les Uchiwa, eux, ne se priveront pas ! Ils vont nous déborder ! Déjà qu'avec leurs pupilles, ils ont un certain avantage, vous voulez vraiment mener ce clan à sa déchéance ! S'exclama un autre guerrier dans le rassemblement.

Les protestations fusaient, se déversant contre le nouveau chef, en un flot continu de réprimandes :

\- Ça suffit ! Coupa Tobirama. En instaurant ce cadre, Hashirama pense à tous ceux qui sont tombés inutilement ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que beaucoup étaient très jeunes. Pour certains, il s'agissait de vos enfants, de vos frères. Envoyez des guerriers non préparés et conséquemment, perdre les shinobis devant assurer la relève, n'est une stratégie polémologique viable. Une guerre ne se gagne pas, avec ce genre de plan à court terme. Au stade où nous en sommes, il faut voir plus loin, réfléchir à de nouvelles perspectives. C'est justement ce que fait notre chef ! (Il insista sur ces derniers mots, laissant planer l'idée sous-jacente du respect qui est normalement dû, au détenteur de ce titre)

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez entretenu des relations amicales avec l'un d'entre eux dans le passé, changea de sujet Ryusei. Cela pourrait expliquer vos décisions à l'encontre de notre intérêt, lança t'il avec méfiance.

\- Vous avez passé un marché avec l'ennemi ?! S'exclama une voix dans la foule.

Le brouhaha repartit de plus belle, chacun se laissant aller à ses théories complotistes au sujet du nouveau commandant. Le jeune frère du chef s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, à défendre son aîné de toutes les calomnies s'élevant dans l'auditoire, mais le brun posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, armé de son regard brûlant d'espoir et de détermination. Le chef des Senju s'avança au milieu de l'assemblée.

\- Tu as raison Ryusei. Effectivement, j'ai connu un Uchiwa, en qui j'ai trouvé un ami.

Cette phrase sidéra le public, redevenu silencieux, dans une attente zélée, des arguments de leur meneur. Tobirama lui même resta interdit face à la sincère mais, à son sens, stupide révélation de son frère. Toutefois, Hashirama était le leader à présent, c'était à lui de prendre les décisions, peu importe l'appui que son cadet lui offrait : il portait le clan sur ses épaules aux yeux de tous, alliés comme ennemis. Sa réputation en tant que guerrier émérite était déjà acquise, toutefois diriger un groupe était une tout autre affaire. Au plus grand regret du stratège, c'était quelque chose que son frère se devait de découvrir par lui même.

\- Je ne savais pas son nom de famille à l'époque, c'était la règle. Mais nous n'échangions pas seulement des coups, mais aussi des idées. C'est là que j'ai réalisé, qu'il y'avait un autre enfant assez fou pour partager cette aspiration commune à la paix. Celle que je nourrissais depuis mon plus jeune âge. Tu peux me dire Ryusei, pourquoi ce sont des enfants qui évoquent l'éventualité d'une entente entre tous les clans ?

\- C'est simple, vous n'aviez pas conscience de la réalité des choses, votre père …

\- Pas la conscience des choses …, l'interrompit-il le visage sombre. J'ai perdu deux de mes frères ! S'insurgea le jeune homme à la peau hâlée. Non, vous avez juste perdu de vue ce qui est important. Pourquoi mener un conflit ? A quel dessein ? En fin de compte, ce que tout le monde souhaite c'est vivre sereinement, voir grandir ses enfants.

\- Voir leurs enfants grandir, près des nôtres ?! Ils sont bien trop différents pour que cela arrive dans cette réalité, quoi que vous en disiez … chef, se rebiffa son opposant, particulièrement acide sur le dernier mot.

\- La vérité, ce n'est pas tant que nos différences nous séparent de façon irrémédiable, mais l'obstination de vouloir imposer un mode de vie différent sans comprendre les rites de chacun des parties. Alors pourquoi ne pas tous les accepter, se regrouper autour de valeurs que nous partageons, sans pour autant abandonner ce qui fait l'identité de notre clan ? Tu as parlé de mon père tout à l'heure. Tu le connaissais assez pour savoir, que pour lui, envoyer ses enfants au combat était une forme de respect pour l'adversaire. Il supposait donc que l'ennemi était aussi capable de respect. Il me semble que c'est une des qualités premières dans un clan. Pourquoi pas dans un village ? Avoir des talents divers n'est pas une tare, au contraire, c'est un des fondements de l'humanité.

\- De ce fait, vous ne croyez pas qu'en retirant les enfants de nos troupes, les Uchiwa se sentiront insultés, se défendit l'ancien subordonné de Butsuma.

\- Non. Je crois que c'est la situation actuelle qui est un manque de respect autant envers nos adversaires, qu'envers nous même, Ryusei.

\- La guerre ne se gagne pas avec des idéaux inatteignables, dédaigna le plus âgé.

\- La paix ne se conserve pas sans eux, non plus, répliqua fermement Hashirama.

\- Toujours et encore la paix ? L'avez-vous seulement connu ? Est ce qu'un seul d'entre nous ici l'a un jour connu, cette récompense avec laquelle vous tentez de nous appâter ? Nous sommes des guerriers, c'est dans notre sang !

\- Notre sang devrait rester dans nos veines, et non se répandre inutilement sur le sol ! Déplora énergiquement le brun.

Le jeune chef ferma les yeux, et passa sa main sur son visage hâlé. A la surprise de son opposant, son regard se fit plus doux malgré le feu brûlant dans ses prunelles sombres.

\- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas connu la paix, et je doute que quelqu'un ici ne l'ait effectivement connue. Toutefois, tu as tort sur un point. Tout comme l'air que tu respires t'est indispensable, les soubassements d'un monde civilisé ne tiennent qu'à cette condition fondamentale. La paix n'est pas une récompense, c'est un droit.

Ryusei resta pantois quelques instants, le calme imprégnant l'assemblée, face à la ténacité inébranlable de leur leader. En cet instant, Tobirama jurerait pouvoir sentir la détermination de son aîné le soutenir, le porter, embrasant son cœur. Une volonté inaltérable, aussi inarrêtable qu'un incendie : une volonté de feu.

* * *

C'est auprès des deux gardes en poste que Tobirama commença son investigation. Une demande frontale pourrait s'avérer néfaste, si, eux aussi, avaient été mis dans une quelconque confidence, comme le soupçonnait le frère d'Hashirama. A son approche, ces deux subalternes ne paraissaient, ni étonnés, ni paniqués comme leur prédécesseurs.

\- Chef, s'inclina le premier, suivi de son partenaire.

\- Rien à signaler ?

\- Non, la journée commence plutôt tranquillement, je dois dire.

\- Je vois. Avez-vous noté des déplacements suspects de Sakura ?

Ses interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Bien, nous l'avons vu traverser le campement tôt ce matin en direction de la rivière sud.

\- Et avant cela, avez-vous noté d'autres allées et venues ? Continua leur chef, le regard perçant

\- C'est à dire euh ... Nous venions de prendre nos postes, chef, ajouta le plus petit des deux, visiblement embarrassé par son incapacité à répondre.

\- Les roulements ne s'effectuent pas plus tard ? Releva-t'-il simplement.

\- Si, mais ... Reichi et Nagame ont dû s'absenter. Ils semblaient pressés et nous on dit qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent de toute urgence à votre frère. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais je les connais, ils n'auraient jamais quitté leurs postes sans impératifs, défendit le plus grand, comme pour se racheter de la révélation potentiellement embarrassante pour ses coéquipiers.

\- Très bien.

\- Ils … ils ne vont pas avoir de problèmes ?

\- Si leur raison est justifiée et qu'ils se sont assurés de ne pas laisser leurs postes vacants, je ne vois pas de raisons valables pour que ce soit le cas. Toutefois, j'aimerai m'adresser directement à eux, pour éclaircir certains points.

\- Bien sûr. Ils doivent sans doute se reposer à la tour de garde, répondit prestement le plus petit des veilleurs.

Après un rapide signe de tête, le stratège s'éloigna, d'une allure assurée mais non pressée, ne voulant éveiller les soupçons de ses subalternes. Nagame et Reichi étaient-ils partis le prévenir de quelque chose ou avaient-ils vu quelque chose ? En somme, quelle était la véritable raison de leurs déplacements ?

Il arriva au lieu indiqué et trouva sans peine l'un des deux informateurs potentiels, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

\- Nagame, l'interpella-t'il.

L'intéressé à la queue de cheval châtain, se retourna, ses yeux bleus azure légèrement surpris. Ce dernier s'avança à la rencontre de son interlocuteur. Tobirama, lui fit un signe de tête, manifestant sa volonté de trouver un endroit moins sujet au passage pour discuter.

\- Pour quelle raison t'es-tu absenté de ton poste ce matin ?

\- Votre frère nous avait demandé de le tenir informé immédiatement, sans faute, dès que vous seriez réveillé, répondit ce dernier comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Pour quels motifs ?

\- Je l'ignore. Il a nous donné cet ordre avant de s'absenter. Je n'ai pas cherché à discuter les ordres du chef, ajouta posément le jeune homme à ma queue de cheval.

\- D'accord, et lorsque vous êtes arrivé jusqu'à lui, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de suspect dans les environs ? Interrogea Tobirama

\- C'est à un de ses clones, que nous devions transmettre l'information. Nous ne l'avons pas vu directement, mais ne vous en faites pas, notre chef n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire s'il y'avait eu du grabuge _souligna ce dernier d'un regard entendu, en connaissance réciproque des compétences du possesseur du Mokuton_. Je pense qu'il souhaitait surtout ne pas vous inquiéter, pendant votre rétablissement.

\- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Non pas directement, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il se tracassait à votre sujet. Vous savez, quand on vous a ramené au camp l'autre soir, cela m'a rappelé la seule fois où je l'avais observé aussi tendu et anxieux : après l'attaque dans la forêt. Je peux facilement comprendre la volonté de protéger son cadet. Aïko est ma seule famille, et je ferai tout pour qu'il soit sain et sauf.

Son subordonné s'arrêta de lui même quand il aperçut une lueur d'agacement dans les yeux carmins de son supérieur.

\- Reichi est reparti patrouiller, mais nous étions ensemble quand Maître Hashirama* nous a donné cet ordre, avant qu'il ne s'éclipse.

\- Bien.

\- Maître Tobirama* _ il prit un ton très solennel_ ce n'est pas simplement parce que vous êtes le frère cadet de notre chef, que pour les hommes, vous êtes notre second légitime. Vos actes parlent d'eux même, lien fraternel ou non, ajouta Nagame, d'un ton les plus sérieux.

Son supérieur le fixa quelques instants, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête et de s'en aller. Nagame ne faisait pourtant pas parti des hommes, l'ayant suivi avec Sakura à la recherche d'Hashirama, mais il le savait fin observateur. Ce n'était pas pour rien que ce dernier était un élément moteur de leur contingent, et qu'Hashirama lui confiait aisément des missions parfois délicates, tant au niveau diplomatique, que tactique. Tobirama savait de ce fait que, si Nagame avait eu vent d'informations privées, que ce soit directement ou non, par le brun, il ne les lui partagerait uniquement que si celles-là mettaient en péril le clan. Toutefois, l'homme aux yeux azures, en signe respect et de loyauté à sa position de second, s'assurait tout de même, en suggérant subtilement des éléments qui puisse lui permettre de trouver des réponses, de remonter le fil, si nécessaire. En lui donnant les informations brutes de cette façon, cela pouvait lui permettre de s'en servir, sans se trahir, si Tobirama voulait bluffer.

Par ailleurs, c'est aussi pour cette raison que Reichi, davantage impulsif, serait peut être plus à même de le renseigner rapidement. Il ne voulait écarter aucune hypothèse, et Nagame s'en doutait, raison pour laquelle il lui avait précisé, sans en avoir reçu la demande, l'emplacement de Reichi. Bien qu'à vérifier, le détenteur nacrée du Suiton, savait pour le moment, qu'une confrontation avec son frère serait l'option hypothétiquement la plus fructueuse. Finalement, le fait que la furie rose ait orchestré son plan saugrenue pour la fin de journée allait peut être débloquer les choses. En repensant à ce fameux stratagème, Tobirama se dit qu'il devait vraiment être à court d'idée pour laisser la shinobi rose prendre les choses en main, exaspéré de laisser les commandes à un tiers. Toutefois, les commissures de ses lèvres se redressèrent légèrement, en revoyant l'air enjoué de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne le laisse plus tôt dans la journée. Fiasco ou non, c'est parfois par les chemins détournés, que se trouvaient les réponses escomptées.

* * *

D'abord mal à l'aise, Tobirama observa avec un calme monacal la scène incongrue se déroulant devant lui. Son frère aîné et Sakura, un verre à la main, le sixième cela dit en passant, rigolaient en cœur, de certains souvenirs du plus vieux. Vérité ou mensonge, Sakura évoqua par moment, des épisodes passés, tournant essentiellement autour de son maître, qui semblait être un sacré phénomène. En tout cas, la jeune fille ne tarissait pas d'éloge quand, à chaque fois, sa voix fluette se faisait entendre.

Tobirama savait qu'il devait se montrer patient : six verres ne suffiraient pas à mettre le chef des Senju dans un état de confiance avancé. En effet, le benjamin aurait pu supporter le tapage des deux spécimens devant lui encore quelques temps, s'ils en étaient restés à leurs conversations superficielles, sans le mêler. C'est ainsi qu'Hashirama commença à raconter en large et en travers, l'apprentissage et le talent certain de son cadet en matière de combat.

\- Ah c'est vrai, que vous aviez déjà eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre ! Je suis sûr qu'il vous aurait épaté même plus jeune. Je dois avouer que tes capacités sensorielles et ton Suiton, faisaient déjà ta force à l'époque, Tobi. Même, si tu avais aussi un sacré caractère !

\- Justement je me demandais, commença Sakura jeta un regard complice à son partenaire de beuverie, il a toujours été aussi sérieux ?

\- Ah ça … souffla le brun en levant les yeux aux ciel. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est une des raison pour lesquelles, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille, rigola le parieur compulsif.

\- Hashirama ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne pour commencer, lança son frère, acerbe. Ensuite, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour écouter notre père et éviter que tu fasses n'importe quoi !

\- Bien, bien, j'analyse seulement la situation, le taquina-t'-il en levant les mains devant lui.

\- Tu n'analyses pas, tu divagues complètement. Je serai tenté de dire que c'est à cause de l'alcool, mais je mentirai en blâmant une cause extérieur à ton comportement habituel, répliqua le plus jeune les bras croisées sur la poitrine.

\- Mais toi tu n'as pas encore bu, donc je te propose de me montrer que je me trompe, insista le brun, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Tobirama comprit enfin où son frère voulait en venir avec cette comédie. Évidemment que son homologue ne le lâchera pas si facilement. Il est vrai que ses fréquentations avec la gente féminine se trouvaient limitées au cadre strict de sa vie de shinobi. En effet, il n'allait pas de lui même chercher leur compagnie pour d'autres aspects, qu'il considérait comme une perte de temps, bien que la question de la descendance du clan Senju puisse se poser. Sa remarque sur la guérisseuse, plus tôt dans la journée, en était la démonstration. Son idiot de frère a donc vu en cette occasion, un rapprochement potentiel entre lui et la furie rose.

S'emporter ne serait pas la solution, surtout qu'il risquerait de se trahir sur son véritable ressenti du contexte actuel. Le but était de gagner du temps pour Sakura, après il pourrait prétexter un élan impulsif quitte à les laisser quelques temps tous les deux. Il pourra revenir une fois que son frère sera davantage en état d'être coopératif sur le sujet qui le préoccupait.

\- Les paris sont ta spécialité, pas la mienne. Je n'ai pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit, répliqua le stratège, d'un ton se voulant calme.

\- C'est vrai, concéda le chef du clan, pourtant je pense que tu cherches tout de même à te prouver quelque chose, sous-entendu Hashirama

\- Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Répondit son vis-à vis à la peau nacrée.

Les deux Senju se regardèrent en chiens de faïence quelques instants, un silence de plomb renforçant l'atmosphère déjà alourdie par la remarque du brun.

\- Rien, de plus, que ce dont ça à l'air.

\- Ça suffit avec tes insinuations ! Viens-en aux faits Hashirama !

Sur l'instant, malgré toutes les précautions mentales que le shinobi argenté avait pu prendre pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds, il ne fallu au final que peu d'incitations pour cela se produise effectivement. Il faut dire qu'Hashirama savait y faire, surtout quand il voulait mener son frère vers une discussion franche, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se maudire pour son impulsivité sur le moment.

\- Contrairement à toi, effectivement, je vais être direct! Tu crois que je ne vois rien de ce qui se passe ? Je n'ai peut être pas ton sens de l'analyse, mais je sens bien que quelque chose est différent entre nous, que tu ne me fais pas confiance depuis quelques jours. Alors sois honnête envers moi, conduis-toi comme mon second et dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

L'emportement d'Hashirama fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour son benjamin. « _A quel moment s'est-t'-il senti légitime de déverser sa colère et ses reproches, alors qu'il me ment ouvertement et manigance des choses dans mon dos ?_ » Tout ce que le stratège avait fait jusque là c'était pour découvrir ce point, rien de plus. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'efforça de se dire, jusqu'à ce que le spectre de ce satané Uchiwa, le hante intérieurement. Tobirama fit immédiatement le lien : si son frère l'avait maintenu à distance, la seule raison qui lui semblait toute indiquée, était que ce fichu porteur de Sharigan y était pour quelque chose. Néanmoins, la précédente conversation avec son subalterne, n'avait en rien confirmé ou même permis d'établir ce rapport. Aussi, au vu de la posture dans laquelle il s'était empêtré, choisit-il de tenter de prêcher le vrai pour savoir le faux.

\- Je sais pour Madara, commença le tacticien, sombre. Je suis allé voir Nagame, plus tôt dans la journée.

Au final cette fameuse rencontre porta ces fruits à cet instant. La réaction du décisionnaire des Senju fut révélatrice : son visage se décomposa jusqu'à devenir livide.

\- Que t'a t'il dit ? Demanda-t-il, interdit.

\- Rien que je ne savais déjà, renchérit le plus jeune. Alors, es-tu sûr que c'est moi qui magouille dans ton dos ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Son frère sembla le jauger quelques instants, comme incertain de la bonne chose à dire.

\- Aurais-tu seulement accepté l'idée d'une confrontation diplomatique avec Madara ? Je connais ton ressentiment à son égard, mais là, il s'agit de le faire pour vivre en paix. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de compromettre cette chance. Jusqu'à cette attaque, nous n'avions jamais été aussi près de réaliser un cessez-le-feu.

\- Tu insinues que je l'aurais fait exprès ?

\- Non ! Jamais je ne penserais cela, mais je sais que tu suspectes Madara et son clan, rappela le brun.

\- Et à raison ! Qui nous dit que les différents assaillants n'étaient pas sous le joug d'un genjutsu ? Tu sais comme moi, les ravages que peuvent faire leurs pupilles.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, seulement ce n'est qu'une piste parmi d'autres, nuança Hashirama.

\- Une piste que tu t'es empressé d'exclure, dès que tu as vu l'occasion de te rapprocher de lui ! Cracha le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés

\- Quand bien même, ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, Tobirama ! Statua crûment le plus vieux.

\- Si ! je suis ton second et je suis ton frè …

\- Mon frère ? Tu veux dire celui qui a accouru raconter à Père ma relation avec Madara, après m'avoir espionné ? Ou celui qui écoutait toujours attentivement les ordres de ce tyran, à tel point, que son petit frère l'a pris pour modèle et en est mort ? Explosa le brun.

Tobirama eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une estocade. Le souffle court, le regard légèrement écarquillé, il réussi à articuler :

\- Quoi ?

Hashirama se rapprocha, ses prunelles sombres emprunt de désolation, conscient de l'affliction qu'il venait injustement de reposer sur les épaules de son cadet.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas du dire ça.

\- Qu'est ce qu'Itama t'a dit ? Reprit son homologue aux cheveux argentés, ses yeux carmins menaçant.

Le premier-né des Senju secoua la tête et passa sa main sur son visage hâlé. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la place qu'occupait Sakura, quelques minutes auparavant. Ce n'est d'ailleurs, qu'à cet instant, que le tacticien nota pareillement l'absence de la jeune fille. Elle avait eu la décence de les laisser, mais il devina sa présence à quelques mètres à l'extérieur. Peu importe, il devait savoir de quoi il retournait.

\- Il … il voyait combien tu étais doué au ninjustsu, tout en étant un excellent tacticien déjà très jeune. Pour lui, tu avais tous les attributs d'un meneur. Père te considérait déjà énormément, et mon rêve semblait être éloigné de ce pourquoi il voulait se battre. Tu ... tu étais son modèle, mais … comme il n'avait pas tes capacités … il s'est dit qu'en se battant pour le clan, il te ressemblerait un peu plus. Je voyais bien les progrès qu'il avait fait … mais j'aurai du savoir que ça ne suffirait pas... En partant la dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite ... c'est que tu l'avais informé que cette zone était un point stratégique important et qu'il fallait la tenir à tout prix. Quand j'ai vu la flamme qui brillait dans son regard, je n'ai pas pu lui briser son rêve. Et après …

\- Il en est mort, murmura Tobirama, à peine audible.

A cet instant, le sujet Madara, la présence de Sakura dans le clan, les différentes attaques, la guerre … tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Son petit frère avait sacrifié sa vie, pour sa stratégie, pour lui. Et il n'avait rien vu. Rien de cette admiration sans borne, dont il était le réceptacle. Rien, des progrès que son jeune frère avait fait pour se rapprocher de lui. Rien, après sa mort. Certes, les Uchiwa lui avaient pris Itama, mais lui, l'avait poussé dans cette embuscade, de part cette ignorance totale. Au final, n'est-il pas aussi coupable qu'eux ? Mutique, il déserta la pièce, laissant seul Hashirama.

\- Tobirama ! héla Sakura, quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- Restez avec lui et voyez ce qu'il en est pour … exigea machinalement le shinobi nacré.

\- Pour quoi ? Vous avez eu la réponse à votre question ! Le coupa-t'elle impétueusement.

Le jeune homme la fusilla du regard, pour lui signifier de descendre d'un ton. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec elle dans l'immédiat, juste de s'isoler pour digérer la bombe que son frère venait de lâcher.

\- Votre présence ne m'est pas indispensable présentement, commença sèchement Tobirama. Je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de morale, ou de votre aide. Je gère la situation.

\- Vous essayez de me convaincre ou de vous persuader vous-même ? Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que vous ressentez, mais … j'ai laissé derrière moi, quelqu'un que je considère comme mon frère, alors qu'il avait besoin de moi. Même si je pense que c'était la meilleure option, ça n'empêche pas la culpabilité de me ronger chaque jour, finit-elle une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix radoucie.

Tobirama la scruta du coin de l'œil. Elle avait le regard perdu au milieu de ces fantômes passés et visiblement, celui-ci ne portait pas le nom de « Sasuke » son expression différait des fois où elle l'avait brièvement évoqué. Qui que soit cette personne, tout indiquait que la shinobi était sincère, de ses mots, à son attitude en passant par son langage corporel. Soudainement, comme reconnectée à la réalité, la fleur de cerisier ancra ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son homologue :

\- Retournez lui parler. Je me doute que vous avez envie d'être seul, mais vous n'êtes pas le second de ce clan pour rien.

\- Je ne pense pas que …

\- Protéger ceux qui croient en vous, c'est aussi ça être chef. Ça ne se limite pas qu'aux liens de sang, c'est pourquoi vos hommes vous respectent profondément. Toutefois, ce n'est pas pour autant que se doit être au détriment de votre lien fraternel, le coupa-t'-elle d'un ton déterminé mais tempéré. Le choix vous appartient.

La jeune femme s'éloigna. Comme elle l'avait énoncé à juste titre, ce sera sa décision d'accepter sans broncher les directives de son chef ou de forger un autre chemin. Qui sait peut être que celui-ci rejoindra celui de son aîné, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait croire.

* * *

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, le jeune homme chercha la signature énergétique de son homologue Senju. Même s'il savait que dans l'état actuel des choses, il risquait de continuer de fragiliser le lien entre Hashirama et lui, Sakura avait raison : il était le second de ce clan, et leur dispute n'avait pas vraiment porté sur le sujet originel de sa méfiance. La culpabilité l'étreignait toujours, mais, pour le moment, le benjamin se devait d'aller débattre explicitement avec le détenteur du Mokuton. Il aperçut son frère assis sur un tronc d'arbre, dans un coin reculé, que le brun appréciait particulièrement. Le regard lointain, le menton appuyé contre sa main gauche, le plus vieux tenait un verre vide dans l'autre. A son approche, il releva ses prunelles marrons, accompagnées d'un sourire de façade, qui disparu presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- Désolé petit frère, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Mon rôle est de te protéger, pas de t'éloigner de moi.

Le point positif de cette conversation là, était qu'Hashirama l'avait entamée sans détour. Toutefois, l'aspect moins réjouissant pour le plus jeune était, encore une fois, de conserver son calme factice. Ce dernier s'assit à quelques centimètres de son aîné, attendant des mots que son homologue ne paraissait disposé à lui fournir. Hashirama semblait vouloir avoir une vraie discussion, pas un monologue, soit, sur ce point ils étaient d'accord.. Tobirama reprit d'un ton neutre :

\- Je sais, grand frère. Tout ceci te pesait depuis longtemps et je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuille pour Madara et même pour … Itama, encore aujourd'hui. Mais, c'est justement où je veux en venir. Tu souhaites me protéger, je le conçois ... mais pas au détriment du clan.

\- Le clan … soupira le chef des Senju.

\- Tu sais, en ce qui concerne Madara, c'est le fait que tu ne m'ais rien dit qui m'atteint le plus. Même si j'aurai préféré, que tu ne fréquentes plus jamais ces … Uchiwa, dit le cadet avec un timbre mesuré.

\- Tobirama, on ne peut pas mener à bien notre projet de paix, si l'un des clans les plus puissants de la région est en guerre contre nous. Madara caresse ce même rêve. Je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, mais …

\- On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Pas après tout ça, Hashirama. Coupa net son conseiller.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui a proposé initialement, il y'a des années, d'aller trouver l'ennemi pour faire cessez les hostilités, lui fit remarquer son vis-à-vis.

\- Entre temps notre frère est mort, constata avec amertume le benjamin.

\- Oui et s'il y'avait eu ce traité, il serait peut être encore en vie ! Riposta avec ferveur le brun

\- C'est facile de refaire le monde avec des « si », en attendant ...

\- En attendant, c'est moi le chef, Tobirama ! Trancha sèchement l'aîné des Senju

Tobirama le dévisagea un instant. Ce fut la première fois, que son frère utilisait sa place au sein du clan comme un argument contre lui. Bien que légitime, ce crève-cœur ancra un silence de plomb. Le second du clan s'apprêta à se lever, sans un mot, mais le décisionnaire le retint par l'avant-bras, ses yeux chocolats plongeant avec intensité dans les siens, carmin.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Tu sais, ton approbation est essentiel pour moi. De tous les choix que j'ai pu faire, c'est le seul qui va contre ton avis. Malgré tout, si je devais opter, parmi toutes les décisions que je prends et que j'ai prises, celle, pour laquelle je m'en passerai à contre-cœur, je choisirai celle-ci. Tu ne comprends peut être pas mais … c'est la meilleure solution, je t'assure.

\- Si tu le dis, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu me feras changer d'avis, protesta-t'-il.

Le plus vieux relâcha sa prise et regarda son jeune frère s'éloigner. Ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques mètres avant de faire volte-face :

\- Donc, dès que je ne serai pas de ton avis tu m'écarteras des décisions, c'est ce que je dois comprendre ? Se rebiffa Tobirama

\- Si tu veux mener à mal les négociations avec Madara, oui (Il fit une pause, comme pour assimiler lui même ce qu'il venait de dire). Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux t'écarter du reste des pourparler à tenir.

\- Je vois … Donc, je dois m'estimer heureux de devoir aller parler de paix avec d'autres clans, tandis que Madara tentera encore magouiller pour ruiner notre clan, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'insurgea le locuteur aux cheveux blancs

\- C'est justement pour cela que je ne veux pas te mêler à ces entrevues ! Tu ne lui feras jamais confiance sans preuves, ce que je m'efforce de t'apporter. Laisse moi juste le temps, petit frère, adjura Hashirama.

\- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu préfères le croire, et lui remettre la survie de notre clan entre ses mains, plutôt qu'entre les miennes, constata tristement le plus jeune. Peut-être que tu m'en veux plus que ce que tu ne laisses paraître.

\- Ce n'est pas ça … Tobirama. Attends.

\- Non, je pense qu'on a assez débattu pour ce soir.

Il se détourna, le pas pressant. Si son frère restait insensible à ses avertissements, il se devait de lui montrer la réalité. Arrivant à la tour de commandement, il saisit de quoi écrire et rédigea une missive pour le chef des Aburame. S'ils étaient liés de près ou de loin aux Uchiwa, et aux vues de leur dernier message, en offrant la possibilité de s'expliquer sur l'attaque, le stratège leur éviterait de craindre à de possibles représailles. De ce fait, peut être qu'ils seraient plus à même de confesser un quelconque lien. « _Ou ils m'attaqueraient simplement._ » Dans un cas, comme dans l'autre, emmener Sakura avec lui pourrait s'avérer utile. Premièrement en tant que guérisseuse, et, conformément à une hypothèse de son plan initial, pour s'assurer de sa bonne foi par rapport à l'ignorance du plan des Aburame. De plus, connaissant Hashirama, ce dernier n'hésitera pas à disposer un de ses clones à proximité, en regard de leur dispute nocturne. Même s'ils étaient en conflit, le cadet savait son frère sincère, quant à sa sécurité et sa protection. A peine la note rédigée, afin de faire savoir le point de rencontre choisi au dirigeant du clan des insectes, Tobirama dépêcha un messager afin qu'il parte délivrer le document.

La soirée était avancée mais le stratège était tenu d'aller à la rencontre de Sakura. Il espéra de toute ses forces que l'alcool n'avait pas eu raison de la jeune fille, avant qu'il ne puisse s'assurer de sa collaboration à son dessein, et qu'elle ne se soit pas éloignée outre-mesure. A vrai dire, pour ne pas perdre de temps, le shinobi utilisa directement ses capacités sensorielles, afin de localiser la signature chakraïque de son binôme. Effectivement, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'était déplacée, mais ce fut davantage sa position, que ce simple fait, qui surprit le tacticien.

Se préparant mentalement à lui demander qui l'avait autorisée à se rendre dans ses « quartiers provisoires » durant le chemin, le jeune homme stoppa net tout mouvement à son arrivée. Sakura était assise à même le sol, adossée contre un mur, la respiration ample et les yeux clos. Elle semblait si paisible, si calme, totalement à l'opposé de l'image qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Le jeune homme s'accroupit à côté d'elle, et dégagea une mèche de son visage d'un geste lent. Son regard s'adoucit, au fur et à mesure qu'il observait ses traits totalement relâchés. A cet instant, l'assentissement de l'endormie quant à sa mission, bien qu'importante, lui parut moins pressante. Après tout, qu'il lui demande maintenant ou dans quelques heures, le résultat lui permettra de déceler autant d'indices, voire peut être plus, puisqu'elle sera davantage apte à réfléchir. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le tacticien ne s'attarda pas sur sa logique présentement bancale et, d'un geste souple, il souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras, le doux parfum de cerisier imprégnant ses sens. Après quelques pas et tout aussi délicatement, Tobirama la déposa sur le lit, l'enveloppant de la couverture. La shinobi remua légèrement et émis un bruit _ qui ressemblait à un son de mécontentement_ quand Tobirama se recula. Pour preuve, inconsciemment, sa main avait agrippé le haut de sa tenue, lorsque le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se redresser. Un sourire fugace se dessina sur le visage du shinobi. Prudemment, il délia l'entrave de l'endormie, guettant tout signe d'un réveil précoce. Heureusement, il n'en fut rien, et le jeune homme reposa la main près du corps de sa propriétaire. Il se surprit à demeurer immobile quelques instants, regrettant la douce chaleur qui avait été remplacée par le froid mordant automnal de l'air ambiant. Le stratège se remémora les informations de la journée, et bien qu'il avait hâte qu'elle se termine enfin, il repensa à l'aide précieuse de Sakura. Soudain, le problème que le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de garder à distance, implosa intérieurement.

Le second des Senju s'éloigna alors, comme s'il pouvait éviter ce qu'il venait de réaliser : Sakura était devenue à ses yeux, comme sa coéquipière, alors qu'il y'avait des zones d'ombre évidentes. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle, il avait profité que la jeune femme soit endormie pour reporter sa demande, afin de ne pas risquer de briser la confiance qui s'était établie entre eux, s'il s'apercevait qu'elle était liée aux Aburame ? Et si, elle aussi, le trahissait ?

En réalité, craignait-t'-il plus que Sakura soit une ennemie ou soit devenue, malgré lui, son alliée ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Bisous à tous et à bientôt :) !


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde !**

Ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas publié, mais je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic je vous rassure :) Je prends juste mon temps, qui est parfois difficile à trouver avec les études ^^ ( _Petite pensée à toi Lumati_ ;)) Enfin, bref je souhaitais tout de même publier un chapitre avant la fin de l'année et voyant Noël arriver à grands pas, je me suis dit : Chouette ça serait une bonne occasion et ça me permettra de leur souhaiter de bonnes fêtes ! Du coup, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes et ( _en avance parce que le chapitre 9 ne serait pas près de suite ... ah ah_ ( _se gratte la tête nerveusement_ )) une bonne année, pour celle à venir. Comme à chaque fois, je vous remercie d'être aussi nombreux à me lire, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, retours, questions :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

C'est aux premières lueurs du jour que Tobirama s'éveilla dans une pièce jouxtant l'infirmerie. Malgré l'agitation de ses pensées nocturnes, les bras de Morphée l'avaient accueillies pour quelques heures de calme salvatrices. En réalité, le jeune homme se serait bien gardé de se reconnecter à la réalité si vite, afin de conserver la sensation de bien-être qui s'évanouissait chaque seconde défilant, signe d'un repos nécessaire, doublé d'un rêve sans nul doute clément. Bien que le benjamin Senju, n'ait aucun souvenir de ce dont son inconscient lui avait fait part, la chaleur qui réchauffait sa poitrine, elle, était toujours intact. A croire que l'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme s'était figuré le monde utopique de son frère comme étant la réalité. Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit : « Sakura ferait-elle partie de ce monde utopique ? Au final, ne serait-ce pas son utopie qu'elle en fasse partie ? ». Le stratège se redressa et secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées inconfortables. Il avait bien des choses à faire au lieu de perdre du temps à philosopher sur la question.

De nouveau, Tobirama rangea dans un coin de sa tête, toutes ces réflexions attrayant au « problème Sakura » pour ne conserver que les faits et hypothèses qu'il comptait vérifier incessamment sous peu : son potentiel lien avec les Aburame.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le shinobi aux cheveux gris se leva, focalisé sur cet objectif, comme un fil d'Ariane pour éviter de s'égarer de nouveau dans ses pensées. A quelques pas de là, dans la pièce voisine, se trouvait la jeune femme. Décidé à aborder sa stratégie avec la furie rose, Tobirama se posta devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Au même moment, cette dernière s'ouvrit, dévoilant Sakura, les cheveux négligemment en bataille, son regard émeraude braqué sur lui, non sans une teinte de surprise, lors de la rencontre avec leurs homologues carmins. Aux vues de son allure, la demoiselle devait être sur pieds depuis peu. Puis, une douce odeur de cerisier embauma l'air, arrêtant net Tobirama dans son analyse. Reculant brusquement d'un pas, il s'attira un froncement de sourcils d'interrogation et d'incompréhension de son binôme. Pour couper court à toute justification, le second des Senju commença :

\- Sakura, je dois vous parler, déclara ce dernier, le ton ne laissant appel à aucune protestation.

\- Euh … très bien, je vous écoute, répondit la shinobi toujours perplexe.

Son interlocuteur lui fit un signe de tête de retourner dans la pièce. Celui-ci savait qu'Hashirama posterait un de ses clônes près de lui, s'il s'éloignait du bâtiment. Il semblait donc judicieux d'évoquer sa tactique en ce lieu, sans compter que parfois la visibilité d'un endroit, en faisait un atout, de part justement ce caractère voyant, donc communément exclu des lieux propices à l'élaboration d'intrigues.

La guérisseuse s'écarta, laissant pénétrer Tobirama, qui, comme à son habitude, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce, son attention s'arrêtant sur le lit impeccablement fait. Encore une fois, la jeune fille avait un don pour contredire ses prédictions, ce qui lui arrachant l'ombre d'un sourire. Sakura dût noter l'insistance de son regard sur le lit et se décida à briser le silence :

\- Je me suis permise de changer les draps, avant de venir vous voir, étant donné que …

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, attirant la considération de son vis-à-vis. Elle passa une main sur sa crinière églantine, aplatissant les quelques mèches rebelles sur le dessus et l'arrière de son crâne, avant de se frotter nerveusement le bras gauche.

\- Merci, parvint-elle à articuler, les yeux peinant à rencontrer ceux du jeune homme.

\- Vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse hier soir. De ce fait, il m'a semblé approprier de vous accorder un repos mérité, d'autant plus si cela vous permet d'être plus efficace pour la suite de la journée, dit le stratège comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Pourtant, le cadet Senju savait qu'objectivement, il n'aurait pas pris cette peine pour quelqu'un d'autre. Un shinobi se devait de savoir gérer son confort, quand celui-ci pouvait être satisfait, afin de tirer idéalement avantage d'une situation. En temps normal, Tobirama se serait contenter de déplorer le manque de discernement de son coéquipier d'avoir choisi de s'endormir contre un mur, comme s'il était en mission. Toutefois, cette volonté que la jeune fille soit simplement bien, en sécurité, avait été plus forte que lui.

Le jeune homme avait noté que, de plus en plus, ce désir de protection pesait dans ses décisions. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas encore exposé sa stratégie, conscient des risques qu'il ferait courir à la fleur de cerisier ? De plus, ces dangers seraient nombreux, étant donné que si Sakura disait effectivement la vérité depuis le départ, et que le bruit se répandait sur ses talents de guérisseuse, elle deviendrait une cible privilégiée. Sans compter la menace collatérale que cela ferait planer sur le campement Senju. Tobirama jouait gros pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Il le savait. Mais force était de constater que le stratège ne pouvait se résoudre à emprunter une autre voie que celle-ci.

Sakura reprit la parole, comme incertaine de ce qu'il convenait de dire après la sortie de l'argenté susceptible.

\- De quoi souhaitiez-vous m'entretenir ?

Ledit argenté laissa ses pensées en l'état actuelle des choses. Il ne devait pas reculer l'exécution de son plan, pour quelques raisons subjectives qui le pousseraient à transgresser ses principes. En somme, il était un shinobi avant tout. Après avoir martelé son mantra intérieurement, le jeune homme se lança :

\- Suite à la discussion et les informations recueillies hier soir, je pense que la meilleure solution est de rencontrer le chef des Aburame.

\- Mais, si l'attaque provient effectivement d'eux, vous vous mettrez en danger ! S'exclama la jeune fille, fronçant les sourcils. Je refuse de prendre le risque que vous vous retrouviez à nouveau dans un état critique, alors que vous êtes à peine sur pied ! De plus, c'est votre suspicion à l'encontre des Uchiwa, qui vous prédispose à prendre parti pour cette option. Vous savez, ils ne sont pas toujours responsables de tous les malheurs qui arrivent ! (Tobirama sourcilla avec un léger mouvement de recul, comme si la jeune femme lui avait porté un coup).

Sakura dût noter sa réaction car elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre aussi posément que possible :

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous excluez d'office certaines pistes qui peuvent pourtant se révéler davantage véridique. Les Uchiwa sont votre clan rival, et ils … vous ont causé beaucoup de tord, je ne remets pas cela en cause. Toutefois, je pense que l'impartialité doit être de mise, pour ne pas se tromper de cible.

\- C'est une guerre Sakura … Personne n'est impartial, même le meilleur shinobi ne peut que tendre vers cette justesse, confessa-t'-il avec amertume. Néanmoins, je ne pensais pas que la cause des Uchiwa vous était déjà acquise, lâcha acrimonieusement son vis à vis.

\- Non ! Il ne s'agit pas des Uchiwa, des Aburame, des Senju et de je ne sais quel autre clan ! Je pense juste qu'un bon shinobi, ne s'en tient pas qu'à l'appartenance d'un membre pour jauger ses actes. Reprocher au clan les agissements d'un seul affilié reviendrait à se cacher derrière un étendard comme justification des vendettas. Où est le bien-fondé dans une telle action, hormis engendrer encore plus de violence ?

Son interlocuteur la jaugea un instant les bras croisés. « _C'est comme si elle venait d'un monde extérieur à ce modèle, ou du moins avec une emprise nettement amoindrie. Actuellement, le système de clan est la seule façon de survivre. Même Hashirama désirant un monde de paix, sait que les clans auront leurs mots à dire ... Néanmoins, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle se baladait seule dans la forêt. Mais, comment aurait-elle pu survivre, même après l'aboutissement de l'entraînement avec son maître, par ses propres moyens, dans de telles conditions ? Cela demanderait des capacités hors normes, tant dans les arts ninja, que dans la survie, sans compter certaines qualités de patience et d'observation sensorielles. A moins de marchander ses talents de guérisseuse pour garder une certaine indépendance financière, même si cela ne semblerait pas se rallier à son tempérament et à ses idéaux ..._ »

\- Si vous avez abordé ce sujet … Vous souhaitez que je vous accompagne ? Demanda la guérisseuse sans plus de détours.

\- En effet, de cette façon vous …

\- Très bien, le coupa-t'-elle, le regard grave mais déterminé.

Cette fois, il n'était plus question de retour en arrière. Ils prendraient ces risques ensemble en tant que coéquipier. La question qui s'imposa à lui à cet instant, fut : « _Finira-t'-on cette mission comme nous l'avons commencée Sakura, alliées et vivants ?_ » Ce n'est qu'au moment de cet accord officieux, que Tobirama nota le pincement qui enserrait sa poitrine depuis quelques minutes.

* * *

Après avoir préparé le nécessaire pour s'assurer de quoi se substanter pour la journée de trajet à venir, les deux shinobi s'élancèrent. Les premiers rayons de lumière caressaient leurs visages à travers la luxuriante canopée, tandis que le binôme arpentait la forêt dans un silence presque religieux. Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune fleur amorça maladroitement une esquisse conversationnel :

\- Votre frère ne risque-t'-il pas de s'inquiéter de votre absence?

\- Un de ses clones nous suit depuis notre départ du campement, dit simplement son partenaire

Chose que Tobirama surveillait attentivement. Le moment venu, il devra leur donner quelques minutes d'avance par rapport à la réplique boisée de son frère, afin que les Aburame ne le détectent pas directement. Bien que Hashirama n'était pas un fin stratège, son cadet savait qu'il posterait sa copie, assez près pour savoir de quoi il s'entretenait, mais en prenant soin d'effacer sa signature chakraïque. En somme, un appui en cas de coup dur. Toutefois, le tacticien nota la tentative de la jeune fille d'apaiser la situation, lourde des non dits des heures précédentes.

A la suite de cet échange bref, le binôme s'arrêta un instant, le temps de se restaurer. Sakura, dût sentir son regard sur elle, quand cette dernière lui fit face, avant d'ajouter :

\- Qu'y a-t'-il Tobirama ?

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté de m'accompagner alors que de toute évidence, vous étiez réticente à cette idée ?

Pendant un instant, la jeune fille parut surprise, puis elle le fixa, un sourire chaleureux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. C'est ce que font les membres d'une équipe, renchérit la shinobi, comme si c'était une norme universelle.

Sa réponse avait beau irradiée de sincérité et de simplicité, c'est comme si elle avait donné à Tobirama un casse-tête insoluble.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se remette en route, reprit-t'-elle sans se départir de la risette qui ornait son visage, sortant son coéquipier d'un abîme de perplexité.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. « _Même si je pense que c'était la meilleure option, ça n'empêche pas la culpabilité de me ronger chaque jour_ ». Ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire.

Avant qu'elle n'amorce sa course, Tobirama l'interpella :

\- Comment faite-vous pour garder cet optimisme, alors même que vous dites être rongée par la culpabilité envers cette personne que vous avez laissée ?

Le benjamin argenté savait pertinemment qu'il avait franchi la limite qu'il s'était imposé, en posant cette question à voix haute. Hormis le fait qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une mission, Tobirama lui laissait entrevoir ses pensées, ses doutes et ses craintes. Deux choses pouvant s'avérer létales. Pourtant, presque inconsciemment, il ressentait le besoin d'entrevoir et de partager l'espoir de la jeune fille quant à l'avenir qui les attendait, d'une part, et celui qu'il aimerait voir devenir son présent. Toujours de dos, Sakura répondit doucement :

\- Vous savez, bien des fois je n'ai pas … pas pu aider ces personnes auxquelles je tiens tant. Tout ce que je faisais c'était les gêner ou pleurer, parce que je n'étais pas aussi douée qu'eux, pas aussi déterminée, pas aussi … forte, tout simplement. (Elle se retourna, son regard caressant le sol verdâtre, les poings serrés) Mais un jour, je me suis rendue compte que la vraie faiblesse n'était pas de pleurer, ou d'être moins puissante qu'eux, mais de laisser ce poids reposer sur leurs épaules. C'est pourquoi, depuis ce moment, je me bats non seulement pour devenir meilleure, mais aussi, parce que je refuse de me résigner de nouveau et de laisser quelqu'un d'autre porter cette charge ... à ma place. Quelque soit la situation, je continuerai à me battre et à croire en un avenir meilleur.

\- Je vois, murmura Tobirama, plus pour lui même, le regard perdu dans le vague.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard compatissant, avant de se rapprocher.

\- Pour votre frère ... ce n'était de votre faute. Tout comme je sais, que vous faites ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour votre clan. Même si vous en doutez, il y'a des personnes qui en sont convaincues, dont Hashirama, sinon il se serait contenté de vous empêcher de partir.

Le stratège n'avait pas envisager cela sous cet angle, mais il est vrai que cela ressemblait à une réflexion que son frère pourrait faire.

\- De plus, (elle leva un doigt devant elle, attirant l'attention de son interlocuteur) même si nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses, je crois, moi aussi, en vos talents de stratège pour le fondement de ce monde de paix.

Sakura vint se poster à la gauche du jeune homme, avant de chuchoter :

\- Et puis, ça ne serait pas la première fois que j'aurais raison à votre sujet, sous-entendit t'elle, faisant référence à son état de santé, un sourire moqueur ornant son minois opalin.

\- Il faut bien que cela vous arrive de temps en temps, surtout quant il s'agit de votre domaine de compétence. Sinon, je devrais revoir mon opinion au sujet de vos qualités de guérisseuse, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec votre caractère, il faut de sacrées compétences pour arriver à vous remettre sur pied. Heureusement, j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes assez bon shinobi, pour ne pas être blessé souvent, taquina la fleur de cerisier.

\- Peut être que je devrais réitérer l'expérience, pour vous aider à travailler votre stoïcisme envers vos patients. Cela pourrait vous servir à réfléchir, avant d'avoir des propos et des comportements puériles, riposta son vis à vis, une lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles carmins.

\- Hum, vous avez raison … en parlant de ça.

La jeune femme administra un coup d'épaule légèrement chargé en chakra, insuffisamment pour envoyer valser son partenaire, mais avec assez de force pour faire vaciller ce dernier. Tobirama se rattrapa de justesse face à l'attaque surprise de sa coéquipière, qui s'éloigna rapidement en s'esclaffant, lui tournant le dos.

\- Ça n'a pas de prix de vous voir surpris.

\- Tss … Décidément vous ne faites que confirmez mes dires à votre propos. Quelle idée j'ai eu d'associer une enfant à ce plan, soupira Tobirama

La jeune fille se retourna et s'approcha de nouveau, redevenant sérieuse. Une trombe d'eau se déversa sur elle, alors qu'elle se trouvait à un bon mètre de son interlocuteur. Sakura poussa un petit cri de surprise et garda la bouche bée quelques instants. Son vis à vis s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée, signe de la technique du multiclonage. La shinobi releva la tête pour apercevoir le stratège, posté sur une branche à deux mètres au dessus d'elle, la fixer, un sourire en coin. Il rejoignit sa coéquipière, ne se départissant pas de son expression triomphante.

\- Comment est ce que …

\- Ne jamais tournez le dos Sakura, qui sait ce qu'un adversaire talentueux pourrait faire … Je dirai bien que vous voir surprise est exceptionnelle mais cela serait un mensonge, renchérit ce dernier

\- Je …

Un bruit les interrompit. Ils échangèrent un regard grave, et chacun saisit une arme. Sakura se postant dos à dos avec l'argenté. Celui-ci chuchota :

\- Ils sont là.

\- Le point de rendez-vous n'était pas plus loin ?

\- Je ne parle pas des Aburame, murmura les dents serrés le jeune homme. Il y'a deux patrouilles de trois hommes nous encerclant, ils vont vouloir nous éloigner pour utiliser leur genjustsu. Quoi qu'il arrive on ne s'éloigne pas compris, Sakura ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une voix retentit :

\- _**Katon, boule de feu suprême.**_

* * *

Le binôme esquiva de justesse. Chacun ayant bondit à un mètre de l'autre, laissant une zone calcinée à l'endroit de leur précédente position. Tobirama analysa rapidement la situation. Encerclé de cette façon, contre des possesseurs de Sharingan en surnombre, le combat allait s'avérer complexe.

Sans compter qu'ils avaient l'air de savoir qui il était, aux vues de leurs façons de le dévisager (Du moins, avec le peu d'informations recueillies pendant l'espace temporelle fugace où il avait croisé leurs regards sombres, avant de rabattre son champ de vision au niveau de leurs épaules). Toutefois, l'argenté nota pareillement leur apparente ignorance quant à l'identité de la jeune femme. Quelque part cela lui mit du baume au cœur pendant un bref instant. Puis son redoutable esprit acéré reprit le contrôle : « _Une attaque frontal serait trop risqué sans brouillard ou quelconque tactique pour les priver de leurs pupilles. Il faudrait une diversion, pour nous laisser le temps de se diriger vers un point d'eau. Ainsi, en multipliant les capacités de mon Suiton la distance ne sera pas un problème, ni le surnombre. A moins, qu'en utilisant « cette technique » et si les capacités de Sakura le permettent... Non se reposer sur elle, sans savoir ses aptitudes au combat serait trop dangereux_ ».

Sakura croisa son regard, et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signaler de se préparer. Comme si elle avait lu en lui, la shinobi frappa le sol avec une telle intensité, que celui-ci se brisa en d'innombrable morceaux de terre. Tobirama ne se laissa pas le temps d'être contemplatif devant l'opportunité que venait de lui offrir sa coéquipière. Après un rapide coup de tête vers la gauche de la part de l'argenté, ils s'élancèrent vers l'assaillant se tenant dans cette direction, bloquant respectivement, la direction du point d'eau le plus proche. Le stratège bouscula ce dernier, forçant le passage.

Un kunai frôla sa tête et alla se planter dans un arbre juste devant lui. Sakura fit un bond et disparue. Le jeune homme, lui, se retourna à temps, katana en main pour parer l'attaque de son adversaire, les yeux rougies. Tobirama se servit de l'élan de son assaillant pour faire dévier la trajectoire de son épée, déséquilibrant un instant celui-ci. Profitant de l'instabilité de son opposant, le cadet Senju visa son épaule droite, l'obligeant à se protéger de son coup et à monter sa garde. Dans le même temps, Tobirama saisit un kunai dans son autre main et asséna une estocade sur le flanc droit de l'ennemi, suffisamment profonde pour que le sang de l'Uchiwa se répande sur le sol. Ce dernier fit un bruit sourd, avant de s'effondrer lourdement.

Malaxant son chakra, le frère d'Hashirama n'eut aucun mal à repérer, deux assaillants lui fonçant dessus. Il para frontalement le coup du premier, celui-ci essayant de l'immobiliser pendant que son compère tentait une attaque dans son dos. Tobirama fit pression à la base de la lame puis retira brusquement sa force du duel de sabre, désaxant le subalterne de Madara en face de lui. Faisant un pas de côté en pivotant sur lui même, il réalisa le mudra du multiclonage, formant deux clones. De cette façon, le guerrier à l'armure bleu se retrouvait face à face à ses deux adversaires. Aux vues de l'inclinaison de leurs corps et de la position de leurs pieds, Tobirama déduisit leurs hésitations. « _Le premier que j'ai blessé avait l'air assez jeune. Ils sont sans doute tombés sur nous par hasard, en regard de leur inexpérience au combat._ » Toutefois, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il comptait leur faire grâce.

Un vacarme retentit, et l'adversaire le plus proche du stratège fut percuté par quelque chose, envoyant valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin les deux corps (Le stratège dût utiliser sa capacité sensorielle pour identifier « l'objet » qui se trouvait être le corps d'un autre assaillant). Tobirama releva son regard à temps pour voir Sakura, le poing chargé de chakra, s'abattre sur le visage du second ennemi :

\- Shannaro !

Le sol se fractura de nouveau sous la force du coup transmis par l'antagoniste aux cheveux noirs. Ce dernier, inconscient, gisait au sol. La guérisseuse adressa un regard rassuré à son binôme, avant de froncer les sourcils en regard de l'expression grave du détenteur du Suiton, à travers la poussière

 _ **\- Estocade du Dieu de la foudre**_ !

Tobirama échangea sa place avec un kunai préalablement marqué lors de la bousculade avec cet adversaire. En un instant, il l'éventra, ce dernier tombant à quelques centimètres de Sakura, inerte. Le tacticien vérifia que chacun des antagonistes avaient été neutralisé. Deux souffraient de blessures graves, les quatre autres étaient inconscients. Il supposa par la même occasion que le sixième assaillant, avec qui il n'avait pas croisé le fer, avait dû recevoir les bons soins de sa coéquipière. Se préparant à achever ceux-là, katana en main, Sakura saisit son bras en faisant un signe de négation de la tête, ses yeux remplis d'espoir.

\- Sakura, ce n'est pas un jeu, dit-il en s'arrachant à son emprise

\- Justement, ils ne sont plus un danger actuellement, et quel enjeu cela aurait-t'-il de les tuer ? Continuons notre route, avant que d'autres n'arrivent.

\- Pour qu'ils risquent de transmettre ce qu'ils ont vu ? Hors de question ! Ce sont des shinobis, Sakura. Ils sont peut être jeunes, mais ce ne sont plus des enfants. D'ailleurs ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de discuter mes ordres et mes décisions, trancha le plus âgé.

\- Ils ne doivent pas être seuls, cela ralentira les autres groupes s'ils doivent s'occuper de blessés, insista la jeune femme. Et puis, ils pourront voir cela comme un signe d'apaisement.

\- Ou de faiblesse, se renfrogna son interlocuteur devant la suggestion plutôt maligne de sa partenaire.

\- L'un comme l'autre pourraient tout de même amener à une trêve, d'autant plus facilement que leurs meurtres, Tobirama.

\- On dirait Hashirama, lorsque vous prenez cet air, soupira ledit Tobirama.

En parlant de ça, le jeune homme ne percevait plus la signature chakraïque de son aîné, comme si elle avait disparu. Effectivement, si quelque chose était arrivée à la copie boisée, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Pourtant, les énergies que percevaient Tobirama ne justifiaient pas une force suffisante pour venir à bout du clone d'Hashirama. En revanche, un nombre important de chakra affluait vers leur direction. Sakura continuait de le fixer, appuyée de son regard émeraude déterminé. Il souffla discrètement et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour faire signe de déguerpir au plus vite.

« _Serait-t'-il arrivé quelque chose à Hashirama?_ » Cette question tournait dans sa tête, pendant que l'équipe s'éloignait à grand vitesse de leur lieu d'affrontement. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde d'inattention pour que le benjamin ne remarque pas la disparition du clône suiveur. De plus, le fait que des Uchiwa les attaquent avant leur rencontre avec les Aburame le rendait d'autant plus suspicieux.

Néanmoins, quelque chose ne collait pas.

S'il y'avait effectivement une collaboration entre les deux clans, ils se seraient assurés d'envoyer des guerriers davantage expérimentés et non des novices. Paradoxalement, cette attaque discréditait davantage les Aburame d'une coopération avec les détenteurs de Sharingan. De ce fait, le lieu le plus sûr, à cet instant, était le point de rendez-vous. En effet, la disparition du clone boisé rendait la zone jusqu'au campement dangereuse, pour le moment.

Toutefois, se figurer que les manipulateurs d'insectes seraient leurs alliées, à Sakura et à lui, était également phantasmatique. Ils allaient devoir se montrer extrêmement prudents. Raison pour laquelle une petite entrevue avec la furie rosée allait s'avérer nécessaire avant la rencontre. Tobirama s'arrêta sur un rebord rocailleux, légèrement en hauteur mais camouflée par la végétation environnante. La fleur de cerisier le rejoignit. Immédiatement, le stratège s'accroupit et sonda les alentours.

\- Bien, dit-il en se redressant, mettons les choses au point avant de continuer.

* * *

Le binôme arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, les sens en alerte. Ils arpentèrent la clairière, sous l'attention particulière des trois hommes se tenant au centre de celle-ci. Tobirama n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir le leader des Aburame, depuis de nombreuses années, alors qu'il était enfant. Le chef masqué arborait là encore sa posture désinvolte, contrastant totalement avec celle du reste de leur clan.

* * *

La cime des arbres oscillait doucement sous les assauts discrets du vent. Quelques feuilles s'envolaient ça et là, voltigeant parmi les gouttes de pluie. Certaines rencontraient le sol, tandis que d'autres, à l'image des hommes, se mêlaient aux relents enflammées des bâtiments. Une odeur pestilentielle parsemait la position d'où le jeune cadet des Senju observait la scène. Stoïque, aucune manifestation d'inconfort ne traversait son visage. Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à son aîné. Le visage déformé par l'horreur de ce spectacle, son regard semblait chercher une quelconque once d'humanité au travers de ce macabre tableau. Butsuma avait voulu de nouveau confronter ses fils à la réalité de leur monde, après la mort de Kawarama. Tobirama ressentit la poigne d'Itama, se resserrer sur sa manche, légèrement tremblotante.

C'était le campement des Aburame. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. « Cela aurait pu être le notre ». Voilà où leur père voulait en venir, en les amenant ici, supposa Tobirama. Toutefois, il doutait que cela ne refrène Hashirama dans son objectif de paix universelle. Bien au contraire, lui dépeindre un panorama aussi funeste, bien que réaliste, ne ferait que raviver ce désir. Leur père n'avait jamais compris la position de son premier né, qu'il prenait davantage pour un enfantillage dû à un manque d'exposition au monde réel. Ou tout simplement dû à l'enfance, et aux rêves et espoirs qu'il le caractérise tant.

Le détenteur du Mokuton fit un pas en direction des édifices en cendre, quand son père interposa son bras. Les deux bruns se confrontèrent du regard, et Tobirama constata qu'il avait vu juste. Hashirama arborait un regard déterminé, mêlant souffrance, tristesse, rage mais aussi espoir, regret, altruisme.

\- Chef, l'heure de la rencontre approche, nous devrions nous mettre en chemin, annonça Ryusei après une légère révérence.

Ce dernier inclina la tête sur le côté pour signaler à son subalterne qu'il l'avait entendu, tout en ne lâchant pas son fils du regard. L'expression d'Hashirama avait légèrement changé, la colère brillait dans ses pupilles marrons, et il serrait fortement la mâchoire. Cette vision cauchemardesque n'avait donc effectivement que pour but « d' éduquer » son successeur et ses frères.

Butsuma brisa leur contact visuel et se tourna vers ses deux autres descendants :

\- Tobirama, suis-moi. Tu es le seul qui adopte une attitude digne d'un guerrier. Ryusei, raccompagne Hashirama et Itama au campement. Prends une escouade avec toi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Il se rapprocha du cadet et de son benjamin. D'un geste brusque, Butsuma se saisit du bras d'Itama et le sépara de son aîné. Il relâcha sa prise comme s'il venait de jeter une chose sans valeur.

\- En route Tobirama, ordonna le chef des Senju.

Le cadet observa furtivement ses frères, l'un dépité, l'autre enragé. Hashirama s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais croisa les yeux carmin de son frère. Il soupira et referma doucement sa bouche, une lueur mélancolique dans ses prunelles. L'argenté détourna son attention, conscient du regard posé sur son dos et de la signification de la suspension des paroles de son grand frère.

Le lieu de la rencontre était, en effet, à une bonne vingtaine de minutes du lieu sinistré. A leur arrivée, un homme d'un peu plus de la vingtaine (d'autant que Tobirama puisse en juger, malgré le bandeau noir lui barrant les yeux) se tenait au centre d'une dizaine de gardes, postés là. Affichant un air désabusé complétant sa posture désinvolte, ce dernier daigna accorder, au bout de quelques instants, son attention aux nouveaux arrivants. Butsuma s'approcha suivit de son vis à vis :

\- Hidetsugu, je suis désolé pour la perte de ton père. C'était …

\- Je ne pense pas que nous sommes là pour échanger de vaines formalités, coupa le jeune meneur.

Le chef des Senju resta silencieux quelques instants, semblant jauger son interlocuteur.

\- En effet, nous sommes venus discuter des plans de la contre-attaque avec vous.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je souhaite une contre-offensive ? Répondit-il simplement.

\- Ça (il désigna de la tête l'endroit de leur ancien campement). En plus, d'avoir assassiné votre ancien meneur.

\- La vengeance n'engendre que la violence, cette attaque en est la preuve. Mon père, sous couvert de votre hypothétique protection, a voulu s'en prendre aux Uchiwa et voilà le résultat, soupira l'homme masqué.

\- Il ne m'a pas consulté avant d'essayer de s'en prendre à eux. Ton père a agi seul, sinon nous aurions coordonné nos attaques, répliqua froidement Butsuma.

\- Nous battre contre les Uchiwa pour une rivalité délétère … Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un motif louable, constata le nouveau chef des Aburame.

\- Hidetsugu, tu dois savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'une rivalité. Nous sommes en guerre. Soit vous êtes avec nous, soit vous êtes contre nous. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'un clan avoisinant nos terres fasse preuve de neutralité dans ce conflit, menaça le Senju de toute sa hauteur..

\- Et que comptez-vous faire ? Intimider tous les clans environnants pour parvenir à battre les Uchiwa. Nous savons tous que vous êtes au coude à coude. Toutefois, pourquoi s'impliquer dans une guerre, qui ne nous concerne plus directement ? Ce conflit est né entre vos deux clans et c'est vous qui l'entretenez. Nous ne sommes que des pions dans l'échiquier de votre lutte pour la suprématie de ce territoire.

\- Ton père ne t'aurait-il pas appris la loyauté envers tes alliés ?

\- Il m'a surtout appris le pragmatisme, répliqua naturellement Hidetsugu.

\- Ça ne te sauvera ni toi, ni ton groupe, de leur Genjtutsu. Sans le soutien de mon clan, votre place dans ces terres n'est pas assurée. Vous pouvez partir ou choisir de vous battre avec nous. Cet affrontement était peut être originaire de nos ancêtres mais, au final, vous en êtes tout autant victimes que nous. Que choisis-tu ?

Hidetsugu sourcilla avant de détourner son attention sur Tobirama, se tenant derrière son père.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que de votre côté aussi les pertes avaient été lourdes. Petit, tu as perdu ton frère, c'est ça ?

Pendant un bref instant, Tobirama resta interdit en pensant à Kawarama, puis se ressaisit rapidement.

\- En effet, dit-il sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

\- Dans ce cas, (il reporta son attention sur le meneur des Senju) comment croire quelqu'un qui mène cette guerre en sacrifiant ses propres enfants ? Si tu n'hésites pas à sacrifier ta propre chair et ton propre sang, je n'ose imaginer ce que nous représentons pour toi.

Le meneur des descendants d'Asura se tendit discrètement.

\- Des guerriers, répliqua Tobirama avant que son père n'ait eu le temps de prendre la mouche face à ce qu'il savait être un affront pour ce dernier.

Dès qu'il s'agissait d'honneur, son géniteur n'appliquait plus scrupuleusement, ces fameux principes de neutralité émotionnelle. Hidetsugu l'observa un instant, mais avant que celui-ci ne réplique, Tobirama enchaîna :

\- Même si votre souhait, est de permettre à votre clan de vivre en paix, vous ne pourriez pas le faire ici. Réfléchissez-y, votre alliance avec notre clan est connu de tous, il y'a donc peu de chance que nos opposants vous fassent confiance. Et même si vous choisissez cette voie que pensez de la parole de personnes se retournant contre leurs anciens alliés ? Vous perdriez votre crédibilité. Tandis que si vous vous abstenez … Pensez-vous réellement que votre territoire sera épargné par une quelconque trêve ? Et dans l'hypothèse où cela se concrétiserait, au moindre écart ou changement de stratégie de leur part, vous serez seul contre une alliance de clan.

Le détenteur d'insectes saisit son menton, semblant en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Tobirama sentit le regard oppressant de son père, mais avant que celui-ci ne reprenne la parole au nom du clan Senju, Hidetsugu lui répondit :

\- Donc selon toi, ma seule option viable est de poursuivre dans la voie de mon prédécesseur ?

\- A court, comme à long terme, oui. Changez de camp en période de guerre est une prise de risque élevé, et si votre souci premier est votre survie, ce n'est pas la meilleure option...

\- Soit, je vais discuter de tout cela avec mes conseillers, en gardant tes recommandations en tête, pe … (Il s'interrompit). Comment te prénommes-tu jeune guerrier Senju ?

Pendant un instant, Tobirama hésita à décliner son identité. Devant son absence de réponse, le jeune meneur sourit.

\- J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser un jour …

\- Tobirama, dit se dernier les yeux carmin brûlants de détermination.

\- Tobirama, murmura ce dernier. Décidément, la jeune génération est pleine de surprise. Soit, je pense que ce petit jeu peut s'arrêter là.

\- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? L'interpella Butsuma

\- Ah, ah ne t'inquiète pas, je m'étais déjà entretenu avec mes subalternes. Je souhaitais seulement vous rencontrer et jauger par moi même la qualité de nos futures relations. Et de ce que j'ai vu, les liens à venir pourraient être fructifiants (Il détourna son attention vers Tobirama). Je suis désolé pour la perte de Kawarama.

Sous le regard étonné du plus jeune, Hidetsugu sourit :

\- Évaluer un homme, en analysant sa descendance, voilà un des précieux conseils que m'a légué mon père. Toutefois, si je peux me permettre pour ta première leçon en diplomatie : La connaissance est toujours un butin, Tobirama. Qui ne connaît pas la valeur des paroles des hommes, ne les connaît pas eux-mêmes.

* * *

Le temps avait marqué son visage de rides. Son regard était, comme à l'époque, dissimulé derrière un bandeau fin. Deux gardes étaient postés à ses côtés, tendus à leurs approches. Le leader inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, étudiant les nouveaux venus.

\- Tu as bien grandi, Tobirama. En revanche, je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître la jeune femme qui se tient à tes côtés.

Il s'approcha pour venir à leurs rencontres, brisant les derniers mètres les séparant. Le stratège dût réprimer un mouvement de recul, après tout, c'est lui qui avait enjoint cette rencontre. D'autre part, il ne devait pas montrer de quelconque émotions qui faisaient écho aux incertitudes résonnant dans sa tête. Heureusement, le plus âgé eut la sagesse de s'arrêter à une distance respectable malgré son rapprochement.

\- Hum … Mes hommes m'ont effectivement rapportés qu'ils avaient vu une jeune femme aux cheveux roses traversés notre territoire, mais sans aucune affiliation. Elle faisait partie des vôtres ? (Sakura frémit presque imperceptiblement, toutefois cela n'échappa pas aux deux dirigeants à côté d'elle) Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes ici pour discuter, jeune fille, la rassura-t-'il. D'ailleurs à ce propos …

L'homme masqué fit un signe de la main, et une troupe de shinobi s'écarta du point de rendez-vous. Tobirama nota de nouveau la position de chacune des énergies avant de se focaliser sur leur interlocuteur. Effectivement, seuls les deux gardes visibles étaient restés, non loin de leur meneur.

\- Tu es un homme de parole, mais par les temps qui court, j'avais peur que cette qualité se perde. Sans compter que ton frère n'a pas daigné donner signe de vie, lors de la précédente entrevue prévue, suite à … cette attaque. Je me suis donc demandé si l'alliance était rompue. En tout cas, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Je suppose que tu es venu pour discuter de cela, soupira-t'il.

\- En effet.

Tobirama ne démentit pas l'hypothèse que le plus vieux avait faite sur la guérisseuse, à savoir qu'elle faisait partie de leur clan. Lui donner cette information, même s'il semblait animé de bonnes intentions, ne lui indiquerait seulement que le second du clan Senju était sans allié de longue date, en particulier en l'absence du double de son aîné. De plus, Hidetsugu avait répondu de lui même à la question du lien hypothétique entre son clan et la furie rosée. Par ailleurs, depuis cette fameuse entrevue, Tobirama avait appris à rester sceptique quelque soit la situation. On ne peut jamais croire, en temps de guerre. Aucune certitude, que des hypothèses, la confiance est un luxe. Presque involontairement, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa coéquipière, comme pour se contredire et ressentir de l'espoir. Celui d'un changement, de la fin de la guerre, d'un avenir non entaché de sang. Le jeune homme se serait volontairement gifler mentalement, pour recadrer son esprit.

Visiblement, quelque chose semblait déranger, son vis-à-vis.

\- Je … Nous enquêtons toujours sur ce qui s'est passé. A vrai dire, comme je l'ai écrit à Hashirama, nos deux hommes avaient disparu depuis quelques jours. Personne n'a noté de signe avant coureur d'un potentiel problème de mutinerie.

\- Avez-vous songé à la possibilité de l'utilisation d'un Genjustsu ? Demanda avec intérêt le benjamin.

\- Oui, nous étudions cette possibilité. A notre connaissance, peu de shinobi seraient capable d'exercer un tel contrôle sur quelqu'un, même parmi les Uchiwa. Toutefois, nous avions déjà subi de récents cas similaires, mais nous retrouvions les cadavres. Cette fois, c'est comme si leurs énergies avaient disparu soudainement et qu'ils ne restaient rien.

Tobirama tiqua face à ces révélations. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que ce phénomène arrivait. Pouvait-on vraiment parler de disparitions ? Cela sonnait davantage comme des meurtres. « _Peut être, que ce n'est pas une seule et même personne qui était responsable de cet attaque._ »

\- As-tu des informations sur ce point ? Reprit l'homme masqué.

\- Très peu. De notre côté, nous avons aussi observer ce phénomène se produire, sans trouver plus d'explications. Toutefois, tu as mentionné le fait que « peu de shinobi sont capable d'une telle prouesse », tu as des noms en tête ?

\- Pour ce qui est de la disparition soudaine du chakra, non. Par contre, mes hommes m'ont rapporté récemment le talent certain d'un jeune Uchiwa, pour le Genjutsu : le jeune frère de leur chef, Izuna.

Et voilà, on en revenait encore et toujours à Madara, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Bien que cela fasse quelques temps qu'il n'ait pas vu son rival, suite aux tentatives d'Hashirama de réduire les luttes les opposants directement aux porteurs de Sharingan. Tobirama s'interrogea sur les progrès effectifs du cadet Uchiwa. A sa connaissance, Izuma était fort mais il ne l'avait jamais vu exercer d'emprise si forte sur un ennemi pour que celui-ci lui obéisse, au doigt et à l'œil … alors deux à la fois. Sinon, il ne se serait pas privé lors de leur précédent affrontement … A moins que ces pouvoirs aient encore évolués ? Intérieurement, le jeune homme sentit son esprit vacillé : « _Leur Sharingan leur donne un avantage certain, il pourrait leur offrir davantage?_ » Cette perspective le troubla. Hidetsugu le coupa dans ses spéculations :

\- J'en déduis que tu ne l'as pas affronté récemment. Je sais qu'Hashirama œuvre ouvertement pour la paix entre vos deux clans, et j'en suis désolé des conséquences que mes révélations peuvent avoir.

\- En effet, admit malgré lui le benjamin, face à la sagacité de son aîné. Puis-je compter sur toi pour nous tenir au courant de l'avancé de tes recherches ? De mon côté, je veillerai personnellement à te tenir informer de nos investigations.

\- Très bien. Toutefois, puis-je suggérer une alternative ? J'ai une escorte convenable, peux -t'on avoir une entrevue avec Hashirama ? Je ne doute pas que tu lui transmettra ces informations. Néanmoins, je ne veux pas réitérer les erreurs de mon père, si une attaque doit avoir lieu. De plus, devant les agressions quotidiennes que subit mon clan face aux Sarutobi, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec lui, dit explicitement l'homme masqué.

Au risque de heurter mentalement son ego, Tobirama devait s'avouer que, sous bien des aspects, cette proposition était intéressante. D'une part, cela lui offrirait un appui contre toute menace sur le retour. D'autre part, son frère serait mis devant le fait que les Uchiwa ne cessaient pas leurs assauts, malgré ses tentatives d'apaisement, et ce, venant d'une autre bouche que la sienne. Certes, il savait qu'une partie de ce raisonnement était puéril et répondait à ses propres désirs de représailles. Toutefois, les événements étaient réels : si Izuma avait effectivement attenté à sa vie, cela représentait une reprise des hostilités. Pourtant, un fragment de son esprit visualisa la mine atterrée du détenteur du Mokuton. Son attention se focalisa alors sur Sakura, qui le pinça subtilement, tandis que son vis à vis semblait toujours attendre sa réponse.

\- Soit, faisons comme cela, acquiesça Tobirama, jetant un coup d'œil furieux furtif à sa coéquipière. (Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire radieux comme si de rien n'était.)

Le meneur des Aburame fit de nouveau un signe de la main. Une partie de ces hommes les avaient rejoint, tandis que le reste était parti en éclaireur, d'après ce que pouvait sentir l'argenté. Sentant le regard interrogateur de son cadet, Hidetsugu répondit :

\- J'avais anticipé que tu avais de fortes probabilités d'accepter, sans compter qu'il vaut mieux être bien renseigné aux vues des énergies chakaïques non loin (faisant référence aux hommes et aux renforts que Sakura et lui avait laissé, à quelques kilomètres de là), renchérit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité.

Là encore, Tobirama se dit qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre de cet homme, malgré ses propres capacités. Celui-ci avait saisit la situation dans laquelle la furie rosée et lui même se trouvait, avant même leur arrivée. Sous couvert de problèmes, dont il n'aurait certainement pas fait part à Hashirama, pour les gérer en mains propres, si cela avait vraiment été le cas, Hidestsugu lui avait offert son aide.

La troupe s'élança alors dans le corridor que leur offrait leur avant-garde. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, en un instant, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le chakra d'un de leur camarade venait encore de disparaître. D'un commun accord entre les deux meneurs, ils se dirigèrent dans la direction suspicieuse. En quelques minutes il parvinrent à la zone sinistrée. Tobirama ne perçut pas de second chakra, mais des flammes noires léchaient encore le sol. Toutefois, le fait que la présence de ce feu confirme son hypothèse d'homicide n'était pas ce qui l'interpella le plus. Sakura avait beau vouloir donner le change, cette fois, son corps s'était figé et ses prunelles trahissaient davantage la colère que la surprise. Tobirama détourna le regard avant qu'elle ne remarque son trouble.

La jeune fille n'était peut être pas avec les Uchiwa, mais elle n' était pas inconnu au mystérieux meurtrier.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :) A bientôt !

 _Yoshirifi_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lumati :** Merci beaucoup pour ton suivi depuis le début de cette fic, vraiment ça me touche :) Je suis désolé de ne pas publier souvent, mais c'est vrai qu'entre les partiels, les cours, ce genre de petites choses et surtout le moment où j'ai l'envie/inspiration pour écrire, c'est compliqué ^^ Ceci dit, je continue et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin (même si ce n'est pas le plus rapide ^^) ! En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira et je pense mettre un petit coin sur mon profil pour signaler l'avancement/réponses de ma fic, plutôt que d'attendre de publier pour le faire ^^ Merci à toi et à bientôt !

 **Sln** : Ne t'en fais pas tu es tout(e) pardonné(e) ;) ! (Il me semble que c'est avec un "e", mais dans le doute je préfère ne pas faire de bêtises ^^) Je pense que tu as eu certaines réponses quant à tes questions (voire même à certaines des chapitres précédents ;) ) même si toutes ne sont pas résolues (sinon j'aurais déjà fini ma fic ^^ (quoi que ... ^^)). En effet, pour revenir sur le chapitre précédent, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu plus allonger la scène avec Hashirama/Tobirama/Sakura et c'est d'ailleurs (après publication) ce qui m'a fait réaliser qu'il fallait que je prenne mon temps (raison pour laquelle ce chapitre a été long à écrire (du moins l'une d'entre elle ^^)) ET raison pour laquelle j'apprécie particulièrement tes remarques/conseils qui me donnent matière à réfléchir :) En tout cas, j'espère que tu continue à suivre et j'attends avec impatience ton retour :) A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey tout le monde !**

Et bien comme prévu, il m'a fallu 2 bons mois pour écrire cette suite (ce qui en soi, était plus rapide que pour le chapitre 8 je le concède ^^ (bon et il est aussi un peu plus long, d'ailleurs à ce rythme je vais finir par faire des chapitres de 15 000 mots x)), mais j' y ai vraiment pris plaisir et au final, j'ai beaucoup écrit la semaine passée (Ce qui fait que j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 10 ! (bon un petit peu mais c'est toujours ça de pris :D)). Bref, je ne m'étale pas plus. Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et vos reviews/follow/favorite qui me font toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

L'ombre dansait au fur et à mesure de la fluctuation du feu ténébreux. Étrangement, son obscurité ne le dénuait pas de son spectre mimétique. Comme si, malgré la noirceur qui le caractérisait, ce feu gardait pour seule et unique compagne, son obscure nitescence. Tobirama plongea son regard dans le brasier ardent, perplexe. L'homme masqué s'approcha doucement, attirant l'attention de son cadet :

\- C'est curieux, dit le chef des Aburame, elle ne consume pas le sol.

Comme pour leur faire un ultime pied de nez, les flammes disparurent dans un crépitement, sans laisser de traces. Hidetsugu se retourna et s'adressa à Tobirama, l'air grave :

\- Nous ignorons encore la raison ou la cible de ses attaques. Mieux vaut rejoindre rapidement ton campement, afin de prévenir toute tentative de récidives dans l'immédiat.

Il était pourtant évident, en recoupant les éléments en sa possession, qu'il devait être lié au mobile de ces attaques, et peut-être, par extension, le clan Senju. Ce qui, par la même occasion, pourrait expliquer la présence de Sakura. Si elle était réellement une informatrice, que ce soit pour transmettre leurs positions ou encore, des informations à ce mystérieux assassin, la guérisseuse ne trouvait pas de meilleure place, que celle qu'elle occupait à présent. Le stratège jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la jeune fleur, qui lui rendit un regard inquiet.

\- Vous avez raison, on ne sait pas d'où pourrait provenir la prochaine attaque, répondit le second du clan Senju.

Introspectivement, Tobirama savait que ce sous-entendu risquait d'éveiller les soupçons de Sakura, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. « _Et puis, cela pourrait la forcer à faire une erreur après tout ... »_. Objectivement, le jeune homme savait que cela serait effectivement une tactique louable et avec ce qu'il avait déjà identifié chez la jeune femme, que ce soit au niveau de ses compétences et traits de personnalité, il pourrait tenter de discerner le vrai du faux, tout en lui mettant la pression.

Toutefois, le poids écrasant qu'il ressentait dans sa cage thoracique, lui confirmait que sa sortie était loin d'un quelconque objectif dénué de ressenti. Plus tôt, le shinobi argenté avait transpercé plusieurs adversaires, pourtant, à cet instant, il lui fallu presque poser sa main sur son torse pour s'assurer que, lui, était indemne.

\- Tout va bien ? Chuchota Sakura qui s'était rapprochée.

Pour toute réponse, son interlocuteur hocha la tête d'un geste vif, avant d'ouvrir la marche vers le campement Senju.

* * *

La route du retour se déroula sans autres complications supplémentaires. Arrivés devant les portes du campement, les gardes se mirent en alerte en voyant le groupe des Aburame.

\- Ouvrez les portes, ils sont avec moi, somma le second des Senju, se plaçant devant l'attroupement. Prévenez Hashirama de la venue d'Hidetsugu.

\- Oui, chef.

Son invité le remercia d'un signe de tête. Tobirama savait qu'il préférerait d'abord avoir un premier contact avec Hashirama, afin de jauger de l'état de leur alliance, pour ne pas se mettre plus en danger que de raison, en pénétrant dans l'enceinte du campement. Quelques instants plus tard, le meneur des Senju apparut :

\- On vient de me prévenir de votre arrivée ! Hidetsugu (il baissa légèrement la tête en signe de respect face à son aîné), je suis ravi de te revoir.

\- Moi de même, Hashirama. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt à ton jeune frère, les années se sont écoulées rapidement. Toutefois, en ce qui te concerne je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de t'avoir rencontré avant ton accession au pouvoir.

\- En effet. Notre père …

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le coupa doucement l'homme masqué. A dire vrai, j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec ton père, mais là n'est pas la raison de ma présence aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Répondit-il en se grattant nerveusement la tête. Et bien, en ce qui concerne mon absence à notre précédente entrevue, il est vrai que j'aurais dû t'avertir. Toutefois, je ne remets pas en question notre collaboration, bien au contraire.

Hidetsugu sembla le jauger, et orienta sa tête un bref instant en direction de Tobirama.

\- Soit, il serait peut être préférable d'en discuter de façon plus approfondie, afin de savoir quel chemin nous allons emprunter, qu'en dites-vous ?

Un instant, Tobirama fut surpris. Rarement, on lui reconnaissait publiquement un rôle équivalent à celui de son aîné, dans ce genre d'entrevue. Toutefois, Hidetsugu était perspicace, il savait que pour que l'alliance fonctionne, il devait s'accorder avec les deux frères. Hashirama sourit face à cette sortie et regarda Tobirama. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête discret.

\- Très bien, je te laisse me suivre. Tes hommes sont libres d'aller se restaurer s'ils le souhaitent.

L'homme d'âge mûr fit un signe à son groupe, et Nagame s'improvisa guide, sans que son chef ait besoin de le mentionner.

\- Toi aussi Sakura, tu devrais te reposer quelque peu, lui adressa Tobirama.

\- Mais … Très bien, concéda cette dernière.

Arrivés dans le bâtiment de commandement, les deux gardes se postèrent devant la porte. Hashirama invita Hidetsugu à s'asseoir en face de lui, un plan de la région étalée sur la table qui les séparait. Tobirama prit place aux côtés de son frère.

\- Bien, comme je l'ai dit à Tobirama, en ce qui concerne l'attaque de ton second, nous n'en sommes pas à l'origine. Les deux hommes responsables avaient disparu depuis quelques jours. Nous avons évoqué la possibilité de l'utilisation d'un Genjustsu.

\- Vous pensez aux Uchiwa je présume, soupira le meneur.

\- Je sais que la paix avec Madara est quelque chose que tu souhaites ardemment. Peut-être, qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui, en tant que tel. J'ai eu des informations sur la progression des talents de son benjamin.

\- Madara ne laisserait en aucun cas Izuna se mettre en danger. Peu importe la raison, répliqua-t'il promptement.

\- Peut-être, qu'il y a une raison à tout cela. Peut-être que le plus jeune ne suit pas forcément les directives du plus grand, souligna l'homme masqué, le ton se voulant rassurant mais à la fois, révélateur de ce qu'il observait, lui même, de la relation entre lui et Tobirama.

\- C'est donc cela votre explication concernant l'attaque de mon frère ? Rejeter la faute sur eux ? S'exclama le jeune chef en bondissant de son siège.

\- Hashirama ..., commença le stratège, en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

\- Je n'aurais aucun intérêt à rompre notre alliance, votre clan reste plus puissant que le mien. Et comme l'a souligné ton conseiller privé, il y a de ça de nombreuses années, si nous restons en dehors de ce conflit, autant quitter ces terres. Or, ce n'est ni notre désir d'abandonner notre patrimoine, ni notre volonté de trahir, ceux, sans qui, un affrontement frontal serait une défaite assurée. Nos intérêts convergent, et au-delà de ça, j'aime beaucoup ton cadet, lança-t'il en souriant. Quant à toi, ton idéal est quelque chose dont je désire profondément la réalisation, Hashirama. C'est ce monde là, que j'ai envie de transmettre en tant que chef, et non pas une nation corrompue par la guerre, où tout le monde se retrouve perdant, au final.

Hashirama se rassit, en soupirant. Il passa une de ses mains hâlées sur son visage, avant de fixer intensément son interlocuteur.

\- Bien, même si ce que vous dites se trouve être la vérité, comment en être sûr ?

\- On ne peut pas dans l'immédiat, intervint Tobirama. Même s'il se trouve qu'il s'agit bien d'Izuna, il ne risque pas de le crier haut et fort, sans compter qu'il a peut-être agi de son propre chef, comme l'a souligné Hidetsugu.

Hashirama fut surpris. Son benjamin savait très bien qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il accuse Madara en cette occasion, afin de lui démontrer encore, que son désir de paix ne serait possible seulement si son ami n'était plus ou s'il le soumettait par la force, sans quoi, ce dernier n'accepterait jamais de compromis.

\- Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que cela faisait quelques temps, que les affrontements se faisaient moins nombreux, reprit l'Aburame. Peut-être que cela n'est pas au goût de tous, et quel meilleur moyen de continuer cette guerre qu'en visant Tobirama ? Ton attachement à son égard n'est pas un secret, il est donc une cible à privilégier dans l'entente d'un tel mobile. Sans compter que le commanditaire devait savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Il s'agit donc forcément d'un guerrier, ayant une certaine expérience du champ de bataille, pour l'y avoir croisé et survécu. Si on ajoute à cela, la probable utilisation d'un Genjutsu, cela rétrécit le champ des recherches.

\- Il existe peut-être d'autres moyens pour forcer de tels actes.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas exclure d'office d'autres pistes, même si celle-là semble cohérente avec le contexte géo-politique.

\- Soit et que fait-on dans ce cas ? Céda Hashirama face à son auditoire. Je refuse de les accuser sans preuve, déclara t'-il, catégorique.

\- Et bien, peut-être qu'une entrevue avec Madara, donnerait à nouveau matière à ce que ce prétexte s'exprime. De plus, cela pourrait permettre de creuser la piste du meurtrier de nos hommes. Même si Izuna est effectivement impliqué, je commence à me demander s'il a réellement pu agir seul. Je ne parle pas forcément de Madara, mais d'autres soutiens.

Tobirama en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Même en pouvant manipuler l'esprit des autres, cela signifierait que l'Uchiwa serait capable de manipuler sur une longue durée, une personne parvenant à utiliser cette technique de flammes noires. A moins que cette dernière ne soit effectivement Madara, auquel cas il s'agirait davantage d'une association. Même si celui-ci n'était pas disposer à utiliser de telles techniques à sa connaissance. Cependant, aux vues de son ignorance sur l'avancée du cadet, il ne pouvait que spéculer sur celle de l'aîné.

Toutefois, bien que cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, même intérieurement, Madara avait toujours respecté l'attachement d'Hashirama à son encontre, et n'avait jamais cherché ouvertement à le blesser, de la même façon que le meneur des Senju lui rendait ce respect vis à vis d'Izuna. Chacun savait l'importance réciproque de leurs jeunes frères à leurs yeux. De plus, Madara n'était pas son père, il était trop fier pour permettre à Hashirama de le battre en gardant cet handicap, parce qu'il savait que le détenteur de Mokuton continuerait quoi qu'il arrive d'observer ce précepte implicite.

Par ailleurs, ce devait être quelqu'un que Sakura connaissait, Or lors de leur précédent affrontement avec les Uchiwa ceux-là ne semblaient pas la connaître, sans compter que cette fille ne savait pas vraiment se faire discrète dans un camp.(Cette remarque lui ravit une esquisse d'un sourire.) Il était donc difficilement envisageable, qu'elle ne connaisse que les chefs du clan aux Sharigans, sans se mêler aux restes du clan. Toutefois, pour trouver l'assassin, il allait devoir la secouer un peu pour avoir les informations. A cet instant, le stratège s'interrogea sur ses limites en matière d'extorsion dans le cadre de l'interrogatoire de la furie rose. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser les yeux émeraudes plein d'espoir de sa tête.

\- Tobi ?

Hashirama l'observait, une once d'inquiétude dans son regard. Même Hidetsugu avait l'air interrogatif. Le plus jeune remit immédiatement son masque d'impassibilité temporaire. Toutefois, voyant que son esprit était en ébullition, quant au fait de la meilleure façon de régler la situation avec Sakura, il se rendit bien compte que la présente conversation lui semblait futile, en comparaison. Le détenteur du Mokuton reprit alors la parole :

\- Si tu es d'accord Hidetsugu, partageons un repas avant de reprendre notre conversation. On réfléchit mieux l'estomac plein !

\- Ce n'est pas de refus.

\- Tobirama, peux-tu aller voir Nagame s'il te plaît ? En attendant, je peux te proposer un verre ?

\- Hum, alors un seul. Tu n'essaierais pas de m'enivrer tout de même, releva avec humour l'homme masqué.

\- Ah, ah, ah, non ne t'en fais pas, mais comme mon petit frère n'est pas porté sur la boisson, j'ai rarement l'occasion de boire en aussi bonne compagnie. Et puis, ce serait imprudent de vous laisser repartir avec le déclin du jour. Je vous offre l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Comme ça, nous reparlerons de tout ça à la clarté du jour.

\- J'ai bien peur de devoir décliner. Mes hommes et le reste du campement risquent de s'inquiéter s'ils ne nous voient pas rentrer.

\- Je comprends.

\- Toutefois, un verre n'est pas de refus.

Tobirama en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il savait qu'Hashirama avait forcé un peu le trait pour le laisser libre de ses mouvements, pendant un laps de temps. En clair, son frère lui demandait de se ressaisir et le benjamin ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

* * *

De retour après avoir averti Nagame d'apporter de quoi substanter les deux chefs, le shinobi argenté soupira et vint se poster à l'extérieur, adossé contre un des murs ombragés du bâtiment de commandement. Celui-la même, dans lequel Hidetsugu et Hashirama poursuivaient officieusement leur échange diplomatique, malgré une atmosphère plus détendue. Sa place était aux côtés de son meneur, mais il s'était résolu à demander des explications à Sakura, durant cette pause improvisée par son aîné. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer et encore moins la laisser participer potentiellement à l'anéantissement de son clan. S'il agissait impartialement, le stratège l'aurait conduite à donner des fausses informations et aurait perpétuer véritablement, avec toutes l'étendue de ses compétences tactiques, le jeu d'échec auquel il s'adonnait mentalement, depuis près d'une quinzaine de jours.

Mais voilà, plus il apprenait à connaître Sakura, moins ses décisions étaient rationnelles. La meilleure solution, ou plus précisément la moins pire, était de se séparer de cet épineux problème.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut la jeune fille, se dirigeant en direction de l'infirmerie. Tobirama l'intercepta, avant qu'elle ne poursuive sa route.

\- Sakura, venez. J'ai à vous parler.

L'interpellé sourcilla, mais son chakra resta paisible, signant son absence de méfiance. La guérisseuse suivit le pas lent mais déterminé de son coéquipier présumé. Ils parcoururent silencieusement le campement avant de s'arrêter derrière l'infirmerie, à l'abri des regards. Le shinobi argenté se posta dos à la jeune fille, et regarda au loin un instant. Sa voix s'éleva dans l'air :

\- Avez-vous une idée de ce que cherche cet assassin qui sévit ?

\- Non, pourquoi je devrais ?

Son timbre se voulut assuré, mais il trahissait un malaise. Son interlocuteur lui fit face soudainement, assez rapidement pour que la jeune fille manifeste un léger écarquillement des yeux.

\- Je vous pensais franche mais j'ai dû me fourvoyer à ce sujet, comme à propos de bien d'autres je présume, constata ce dernier, le ton glacial.

Sakura demeura immobile un instant, en réponse à la violente répartie de son aîné.

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous souhaitez me dire ? Souleva Sakura, une tristesse voilée derrière son regard aigue-marine.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, répliqua sur le même ton, quoique plus agressif, le second du clan Senju.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

Cette réponse fut la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Tobirama, lui saisit le bras et la bouscula contre le mur derrière elle. Leur proximité faisait s'entremêler leurs souffles, tout deux lent, comme en attente de la réaction de l'autre. L'albinos avait dégainé son katana si rapidement, qu'il fut, en instant, sous la gorge de la furie rosée. Malgré tout, la jeune femme ne sembla pas surprise et n'avait pas amorcé le moindre geste d'auto-défense.

\- Je devrais sans doute me contenter de vous faire parler par d'autres moyens, menaça l'assaillant.

\- Je suppose, constata-t'-elle mélancoliquement.

Cette réplique lui arracha un pincement de cœur. Kami, c'était tout sauf la réponse qu'il souhaitait entendre de sa part. D'ailleurs que voulait-t'il vraiment croire ? Qu'elle ne lui mentait pas ? Que leur rencontre n'était pas un subterfuge ? Qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahi ? Pourtant, c'était le cas. Cette amère conclusion eut pour conséquence de resserrer la prise qu'il avait sur la jeune fille, marquant son cou d'un trait rouge. Quel idiot avait-il été d'accorder sa confiance à une inconnue !

De sa main libre, la guérisseuse l'approcha doucement du visage de Tobirama. Le regard carmin avait beau être menaçant et la lame lacérant un peu plus la peau opaline de la jeune femme, celle-ci n'arrêta son mouvement que lorsqu'elle rencontra la chaleur de la joue de son interlocuteur. Plantant ses prunelles émeraude dans celles de son vis à vis, Sakura commença :

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que vous souhaitez savoir, Tobirama. Cela comporterait un risque pour les personnes que je tente d'aider …

\- C'est ce que les traîtres ont l'habitude de dire.

\- Je ne vous ai pas trahi ! S'exclama cette dernière, le regard soudainement habitée de colère, tandis que sa main retombait lourdement contre sa hanche.

Tobirama se surprit à voir réagir son enveloppe corporelle au retrait de la source de chaleur contre son visage. Le plus âgé soupira intérieurement, ne voulant en aucun cas laisser paraître son trouble. En conséquence de quoi, il reprit, le ton toujours aussi chargé de reproches :

\- Ah et comment appelez-vous cela ? Vous connaissez l'auteur de ces meurtres. N'avez-vous pas l'impression que cela fait de vous quelqu'un de suspect ?

Elle parut surprise un instant, face à la déduction inattendue mais pour le moins véridique du shinobi argenté.

\- Comment …, commença -t'elle

\- Ai-je l'air stupide selon vous ? Croyez vous que j'occupe ce poste, seulement, par un quelconque droit de sang ?

\- Vous êtes bien des choses, mais stupide n'en fait effectivement pas parti …, répondit-elle un sourire doux sur le visage. Je comprends votre point de vue. Toutefois, un traître aurait-il pris la peine de vous sauver la vie, à l'article de la mort ?

\- Si ledit traître a provoqué l'incident et s'en est servi comme mobile pour s'infiltrer dans le lieu où il devait recueillir des informations, cela ne me semble pas aberrant, objecta le stratège.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir fait de nouveau et ne pas avoir profité de l'occasion pour vous extorquer des informations, dans la fâcheuse posture dans laquelle vous vous trouviez la dernière fois, en sachant que vos hommes étaient à quelques kilomètres ?

Tobirama devait concéder que cela était quelque peu paradoxal à moins que …

\- Il aurait s'agit d'une opportunité uniquement si vous aviez déjà ce pourquoi vous étiez venue. Or (ses yeux se plissèrent, comme pour lire en elle), je crois que ce n'est toujours pas le cas.

Elle conserva son expression bienveillante en baissant la tête. Son sourire ne se départissait toujours pas d'une certaine mansuétude, empreint de la tristesse évocatrice de son mystérieux passé. « _Se pourrait-t'il que … ?_ »

\- Cet assassin a un lien avec votre passé et vos regrets.

Sa réaction fut aussi vive qu'au son du mot traître, rétablissant leur contact visuel.

\- Vous vous fourvoyez ! Il est différent de … ce que vous croyez, finit-elle difficilement, en détournant les yeux.

\- Une personne qui ôte la vie de quelqu'un d'autre est un meurtrier, c'est ainsi qu'ils se définissent.

\- Alors vous en êtes un également, argua-t'elle sur la défensive.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement, nullement touché par sa pique. Le meurtre fait partie de la guerre, il est inhérent à la bataille et c'est aussi pour cela que nous la redoutons tant. Perdre des êtres chers c'est une crainte universelle et un moteur infini de rancune et de vengeance. Toutefois, ce qui est intéressant c'est que vous prenez son parti, comme si vous cherchiez à le protéger de quelque chose, malgré lui.

La jeune fille tiqua. Visiblement, il avait fait mouche. Le jeune homme allait poursuivre, quand la fleur de cerisier murmura :

\- Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que vous semblez le présumer. Il … il a juste perdu de vue qui il était.

\- Dois-je comprendre que, selon vous, cela l'autorise à assassiner mes subalternes et nos alliés ?

Elle soupira.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que c'est un tueur? Qu'il mériterait de mourir ?! Si seulement, vous … _la fin de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge_

\- Je quoi ?

La shinobi referma la bouche, et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de rendre le flux de ses pensées davantage transparent.

\- Pourquoi cherche t'il à m'atteindre ? Reprit le stratège

Certes c'était une hypothèse, mais la réponse comportementale de son interlocutrice fut assez révélatrice pour confirmer son soupçon. Sakura avait écarquillé les yeux, puis les détourna rapidement.

\- Regardez moi, Sakura, ordonna-t'il.

La jeune femme s'obstina à ne pas s'exécuter. En réponse, ce dernier s'approcha de l'oreille de la fleur de cerisier. Il se força à faire fit du parfum qui emplissait ses poumons, et qui entraînait une accélération de sa cadence cardiaque.

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez sauver le monde, mais en fait, il ne s'agit que du vôtre, murmura t'il.

\- Non, je …

Elle avait tourné si brusquement la tête, que, l'espace d'un instant, le bout de leurs nez se frôlèrent. Instinctivement, le jeune homme s'était reculé, tandis que le minois de la jeune femme arborait une teinte similaire à la couleur de ses cheveux. Rengainant son épée et conservant du mieux qu'il put son apparence calme, Tobirama se permit de lui montrer la déception dans son regard.

\- Déguerpissez du camp, immédiatement, somma-t'-il, en esquissant un mouvement d'éloignement.

\- Tobirama, appela-t'-elle, je vous en prie, faites moi confiance ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, ni à vous, ni à votre clan, bien au contraire !

Il s'arrêta.

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait.

De nouveau, ces mots étaient sortis impulsivement. Toutefois, à cet instant, ce ne fut pas la raison pour laquelle sa respiration se coupa. Son esprit grava l'expression de son ancienne coéquipière, comme si elle était totalement incohérente avec l'image que le jeune home avait d'elle. La mine défaite, les épaules légèrement affaissées, une larme s'écrasant sur le sol et son regard. A ce moment là, on n'y décelait seulement une once de désolation et un océan de douleur.

\- Vous avez raison. Je vous demande pardon.

Puis en un instant, l'éclat habituel étincelait de nouveau dans les yeux émeraude, reflet de sa détermination sans faille.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, je quitte le campement, mais je ne vous abandonnerai pas pour autant ! Et cela peu importe vos menaces et vos soupçons.

La furie rosée quitta presque instantanément le champ de vision du cadet Senju. De son côté, le jeune homme reprit le chemin le conduisant à son aîné. Il scruta la direction que prenait le chakra de la jeune fille, aussi longtemps que ces capacités sensorielles basiques le permettaient, comme pour ressentir sa présence une dernière fois.

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient déroulés depuis le « départ forcé » de Sakura. Les deux meneurs étaient arrivés à la conclusion d'un dispositif de surveillance commun quant à la menace du fantôme passé de Sakura, afin de récolter des informations.

\- Il n'a toujours pas donné de signe de vie, ces derniers jours, dit simplement Hashirama à l'intention de son cadet.

Tobirama, le nez sur les plans de la région, l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

\- Je pourrais parler de la pluie et du beau temps que tu n'écouterais pas, soupira le plus vieux. Toutefois, il y'a bien un sujet qui pourrait attirer ton attention. La signature chakraïque de Sakura a été repéré.

Le stratège leva les yeux de sa carte, pour croiser ceux d'Hashirama.

\- Et ?

\- Et au moins j'ai réussi à t'intéresser un tant soit peu pour que tu me considères. (Il arborait son sourire radieux, soulignant la proximité qu'il entretenait avec son jeune frère quant aux réactions de celui-ci) Depuis, qu'elle a quitté le campement, tu … Je pense que sa présence te faisait du bien, Tobi, se reprit le brun, de nouveau sérieux.

\- Détrompe-toi. Ce n'est qu'un pion dans l'échiquier de mes projets, répliqua-t'-il sans le moindre affect.

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu l'aurais gardée sous la main et tu n'aurais pas hésité à tirer profit de tes capacités, constata simplement Hashirama.

\- A moins que son départ ne serve à localiser l'inconnu, protesta le benjamin

Le meneur des Senju fronça les sourcils, visiblement dubitatif.

\- Ah et du coup, selon toi, on est proche d'une piste là ? Dans ce cas, éclaire-moi Tobi.

\- L'absence de mouvement peut, aussi, être un signe. Si la présence de Sakura ne le fait pas réagir, c'est qu'il ne cherche pas à l'atteindre, dans l'immédiat du moins.

\- Tu cherchais à confirmer, si elle espionnait pour son compte ?

\- Une taupe étant découverte, n'est plus d'aucune utilité, sachant qu'elle peut avoir livré des informations. Soit cet assassin, est sûr qu'elle ne détient aucune information pouvant lui nuire, ce dont je doute, d'après ce que j'ai recueilli de mon côté. Soit, le lien qu'elle entretient avec lui est de tout autre nature. De ce fait, elle n'est peut être pas à sa solde, sans compter qu'elle n'a amorcé aucun rapprochement avec lui, ou de mouvements incohérents, signant une fuite ou une situation de menace mortelle.

Hashirama l'observa bouche bée, pendant qu'il lui dévoilait, ce qui, pour lui, semblait une lapalissade. Il s'approcha et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule :

\- Tu m'épateras toujours, Tobirama !

\- Il s'agit seulement d'analyser les éléments aux vues des connaissances de la situation, tu sais.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je viens de dire.

\- Grand frère_ son ton se fit soudain grave_ je vais aller relayer l'équipe au nord de la rivière. Peux-tu poster un clône dans cette zone (il lui indiquait sur la carte une zone à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où il devait se rendre) ?

\- Bien sûr, mais tu as une idée derrière la tête ? Souleva t'-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Hum juste quelque chose que je dois vérifier, répondit posément son vis à vis, comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité.

\- Seul ? Renchérit le brun, visiblement soucieux.

\- Je vais demander à Reichi de m'accompagner, déclara-t'il avant que Hashirama ne proteste davantage face aux dangers auxquels il risquait de s'exposer.

De plus, il escomptait que son frère ne veuille le laisser partir seul. De cette façon il aurait le loisir de faire croire à son aîné qu'il lui avait imposé une personne. Objectivement, il détestait se servir de ce genre de procédé sur son frère, mais, s'il avait vu juste c'est justement la présence de ce dernier qui empêchait l'inconnu de l'attaquer à nouveau, actuellement. Or, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette menace nuire davantage à son clan et Hashirama n'acceptera jamais son plan en sachant tout cela. Et puis, Sakura ne semblait pas immédiatement être en danger mais … Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour chasser son visage de ses pensées.

Pour que ce piège puisse fonctionner, Hashirama devait arriver dans un second temps sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Donc, Tobirama devait tenir jusqu'à ce que ce dernier arrive, sachant que ce pré-requis n'aurait lieu que si son frère et ses clônes se tenaient suffisamment loin, pour que l'assaillant ait une marge de manœuvre.

Par ailleurs, Reichi était le plus rapide du clan dans ses déplacements, en dehors de lui même et de son utilisation du Vol du Dieu de la Foudre. De plus, il avait une capacité hors norme pour dissimulé son chakra. Son choix devait donc semblait logique à Hasirama. Ce qui était d'ailleurs la troisième raison pour laquelle Tobirama avait choisi cet homme là, malgré les deux années de moins qu'il avait par rapport au cadet des Senju.

\- Tobi … il y'avait autre chose.

Son cadet le fixa, l'incitant à poursuivre.

\- Je … On n' a pas reparlé de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Et comme tu es allé de ton propre chef voir Hidetsugu … Attention, je ne te reproche pas de l'avoir fait ... (L'aîné agita ses mains devant lui, comme pour se dédouaner de cette pensée.) Seulement …

Il referma la bouche, hésitant, une profonde tristesse ancrée dans ses pupilles chocolat.

\- Fais attention à toi, je t'en prie.

Son expression était douloureuse à soutenir. Rarement, Tobirama avait l'occasion de le voir si … fragile. Bien que cela n'enlève pas le fait que ce dernier lui omette quelque chose, il devait concéder que l'intérêt de son frère à son sujet était sincère. Quelque part, cela lui mettait du baume en cœur. Face à cette vision, le shinobi argenté se rapprocha, avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules du meneur, posant sa joue contre l'épaule du brun. Pendant un instant, juste une seconde, il se laissa porter par celle-ci qui lui avait tant donnée, mais aussi pour laquelle il n'hésitait pas à faire couler le sang, dans un désir de protection. Le benjamin sentit deux mains se poser sur ses omoplates, approfondissant leur enlacement. Le souffle de son frère se fit plus ample, comme rassuré, sur le fait que son cadet l'estimait encore en cette qualité fraternelle. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme cela, puis le plus jeune brise leur étreinte.

\- J'y vais, lança t'il avant de s'écarter.

\- D'accord, je reste aux aguets, le temps que tu reviennes, lui répondit-il tout sourire.

Tobirama hocha la tête, puis se détourna vers la sortie. « _J'espère moi aussi que tu arriveras à temps, grand frère. Pardonne-moi, de ne pas avoir tout révélé._ » A cet instant, Tobirama se demanda furtivement si le secret d'Hashirama, n'avait pas un but similaire : le protéger malgré lui d'un choix contraint dans l'intérêt du clan.

* * *

Reichi et Tobirama avançaient dans la forêt depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Le second des Senju, lui avait demandé expressément de cacher sa signature chakaïque, afin que seule la sienne soit perceptible, du fait qu'il malaxait son chakra. Il pouvait sentir différente énergie, mais aucune ne semblait être si différente des autres. Un instant, le leader fit signe à son subalterne de s'arrêter et sonda plus amplement les alentours, posant deux doigts à même le sol. Son attention fut retenue par une énergie familière, celle de la guérisseuse, à deux kilomètres de sa position. Elle ne semblait pas en danger, ce qui lui arracha un soupir intérieur. Toutefois, il repéra aussi, un chakra suspect, imposant et meurtrier. Une description correspondant avec l'image qu'il se faisait de l'inconnu. Ce dernier semblait se diriger dans sa direction. Bien, c'est ce qu'il escomptait.

\- Reichi (Ce dernier le fixa). Je veux que tu ailles prévenir de toute urgence le clone d'Hashirama qui se trouve dans cette direction à 5 kilomètres (Il lui indiqua le chemin). Fais au plus vite. Transmets-lui que l'inconnu est à ma poursuite et donne lui cette position.

\- A vos ordres !

Le plus jeune disparu. Bien. Il allait pouvoir disposer du lieu quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du meurtrier. Le détenteur du Suiton fit apparaître deux clônes, et disposa des parchemins à certains endroits de la clairière. Le chakra se fit soudainement proche, obligeant le Senju à interrompre ses préparatifs. A peine eut t'il le temps de s'écarter du piège qu'il venait de poser qu'une voix masculine s'éleva.

\- **Amateratsu**.

Le timbre était aussi calme que les flammes étaient obscures. Heureusement, Tobirama avait effectué la technique de la transposition juste à temps, pour voir la branche ayant pris sa place se dissiper de la réalité. Dissimulé dans les branchages, il observait le brun à la prunelle rouge fixer le bout de bois, une larme de sang dégoulinant le long de sa joue. Son aura meurtrière déclencha un frisson parcourant la colonne vertébrale de l'assailli.

Bien évidemment, il avait déjà été confronté à des personnes voulant le tuer, c'était même son quotidien depuis son plus jeune âge, mais quelque chose était différent.

La haine de ce jeune Uchiwa n'avait rien à voir : elle exultait par tous les pores de sa peau. Comme si, elle était adressée au présumé auteur de tous ses malheurs. Mais cette fois, la force de son assaillant était manifeste.

Sa peur en était le reflet : affronter un tel adversaire à la régulière ne serait qu'un suicide.

Et même en disposant d'une tactique, la situation restait complexe. Le stratège se mit à réfléchir en vitesse. Sa meilleure chance résidait dans le fait que son frère se mêle au combat rapidement. Reichi était le plus rapide de tous ses hommes, toutefois, même lui ne pouvait effectuer de miracle. Le stratège devait bien compter une dizaine de minutes, avant l'arrivée d'Hashirama. Par ailleurs, cela lui rappela, que ce devait sans doute être son adversaire qui était à l'origine de la disparition du clône boisé, lors de son périple pour revoir Hidetsugu.

Toutefois, de ce qu'il sentait du chakra de son adversaire, il ne surpassait pas celui de son aîné mais se différenciait d'environ un tiers de sa contenance, ce qui en soit, était déjà impressionnant. De ce fait, il risquait d'une part, d'être à court de chakra bien avant l'Uchiwa s'il ne faisait pas attention, et d'autre part, cela pouvait aussi permettre à son rival de lancer des techniques d'autant plus puissantes. En plus de tout cela, son adversaire possédait le Sharingan et une autre pupille violette, dont il ignorait l'étendue des pouvoirs.

\- Cela ne sert à rien, Tobirama Senju, s'éleva la voix toujours aussi posée mais empreint d'une rage insidieuse.

\- En effet, lui répondit-il depuis sa cachette.

Un mouvement de branches s'accompagna, d'un bruit sourd. Faisant face à l'hôte du chakra d'Indra, Tobirama avança.

\- Si tu penses me duper avec cette technique, tu te trompes.

Il effectua si rapidement ses mudras, que Tobirama eut dû mal à distinguer chacun d'entre eux.

\- **Lance acérée du Chidori** !

Un éclair transperça presque instantanément, le clône qui s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée. « _Un utilisateur de foudre …_ » Élément antagoniste au sien. Décidément, ce combat s'annonçait compliqué.

\- C'est tout ce dont est capable le grand Nidaime ? (Tobirama sourcilla comme s'il venait de l'affubler d'un nouveau surnom, jusqu'alors inconnu). Pour quelqu'un ayant ruiné de nombreuses vies et engendré une guerre, je te trouve bien faible.

Tobirama resta interdit. Lui, déclencher une guerre ? Au contraire, il cherchait à ce qu'enfin celle durant laquelle il avait vu le jour, se termine. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour en déclencher une autre.

\- De quoi parles tu ? Sa voix émanant toujours de la canopée environnante.

\- Je te parle des meurtres qu'a dû perpétrer mon frère, par ta faute.

Par la même occasion, le brun lança des kunaï dans la direction d'où semblait provenir la voix. Ils se plantèrent à quelques centimètres de la tête du second clône de Tobirama, demeurant immobile.

\- Comment se prénomme t'il ?

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te le dire, tu es indigne, ne serait-ce, que d'entendre son prénom.

Tobirama fit le lien avec ce que lui avait appris Sakura, sur ces deux frères et ce fantôme auquel il ressemblait tant. Après tout, puisque la jeune femme semblait le connaître et aux vues de sa réaction à l'évocation de son aîné, cela semblait être plausible d'après les dires de la shinobi ...

\- Tu es Sasuke, je présume.

Son ton paraissait assuré, toutefois, bien que sa voix était ferme, il n'oubliait pas qu'une mauvaise conjecture pourrait donné un certain avantage à son adversaire, notamment sur le fait qu'il ignore totalement de qui il aurait pu s'agir, et conséquemment de ce dont il était capable. Toutefois, l'Uchiwa ne contredit pas ses pronostics et arbora un rictus mauvais.

\- Je vois. Elle t'a donc parlé de moi. Décidément, j'aurai dû la tuer, quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

\- Tu serai surpris de savoir, qu'elle te défend bec et ongle, malgré ce que tu as fait à mes alliés.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Une idiote reste une idiote. Surtout, quand on est aussi faible, déclara-t'il en fixant son katana.

La stratège resserra sa prise autour de la branche, sur laquelle il était agenouillé. Les muscles autour de sa mâchoire tressaillirent. En aucun cas, son ressentiment ne devait surgir à cet instant. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps, et non qu'il l'écourte.

\- Tu la méprises seulement pour sa faiblesse ?

\- N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Seuls les forts font ce monde, les autres ne sont là que pour les observer.

\- Et quand est-il de cet autre ami ? Changea de sujet le jeune homme dissimulé.

Sasuke demeura silencieux quelques instants.

\- Lui, c'est différent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine à protéger une fille avec aussi peu d'intérêt. Pourquoi, est ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il joue les héros … ? Enfin, quand je t'aurai abattu, cela n'aura plus vraiment d'importance.

\- Tu penses que me tuer résoudra vos problèmes ? Répondit le stratège le plus posément possible.

\- Oui. Du moins, c'est la meilleure chance de pouvoir changer ce qui va se passer. Je suis prêt à la saisir, quitte à perturber l'ordre des choses.

« _Je … j'aimerais arranger les choses_ ». A nouveau, la guérisseuse s'introduisit dans ses pensées et fit écho aux dires de l'Uchiwa. Changer quoi ? Qu'est ce que son existence est censée provoquer ? Chose, que lui même semble ignorer. Le faire de disparaître ne modifiera en aucun cas le passé, quand bien même le shinobi argenté avait pu blesser ce jeune homme et Sakura involontairement. C'est également pour cela, que le présent est aussi précieux et que le futur n'est qu'une projection de ce dernier une simple possibilité des multiples ondes provoquées par chaque goutte d'eau du moment actuel.

« _Peut-être, que ce n'est pas leur passé qu'il cherche à changer mais leur futur …_ »

Devant cette hypothèse, son esprit rationnel opposa tout son bon sens. Toutefois, il se retrouva tiraillé entre son instinct et sa raison. Bien que fou, et sans avoir aucune idée de la raison qui rendrait cela possible, le cadet des Senju se surprit à considérer sérieusement cette hypothèse dans un coin de sa tête.

Tu sembles bien serein, en regard de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, constata le brun. Tu pensais que je n'avais pas remarqué ton petit manège pour gagner du temps, sans doute. (Il ria à gorge déployé). Tu es si pathétique !

Une réplication parfaite de Sasuke sortit s'avança vers son double, portant ce qui semblait être un cadavre. Ce dernier déposa son fardeau, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac. Tobirama déglutit en voyant Reichi le visage ensanglanté et une plaie béante ornant sa poitrine. L'un des deux reflets disparus sous le regard interloqué du créateur du multiclônage. « _Comment ...?_ ». Son esprit ne finit pas cette pensée, car avait déjà l'Uchiwa disparu de son champ de vision.

\- Si on commençait. **Lance acérée du Chidori !**

Ce fut la dernière phrase que Tobirama entendit, tandis que l'ensemble des arbres bordant la clairière s'écroula dans un fracas gargantuesque, découpé par l'attaque en arc du brun. Le stratège et son clône bondirent de leurs cachettes, tandis que l'Uchiwa fondit directement sur lui, katana en main. Le shinobi argenté para à l'aide du sien.

 **\- Estocade du Dieu de la foudre** !

Son coup fut paré, par le détenteur des pupilles rougies. Toutefois, bien qu'il eût fallu essayer cette solution, il avait autre chose en tête. Intervertissant sa place avec celui de son clône, il déclencha les parchemins explosifs déposés sur le corps de celui-ci. Un vacarme assourdissant résonna. L'explosion le propulsa tout de même quelques mètres plus loin, malgré la distance. Profitant des quelques secondes gagnées, il souleva Reichi par le bras, avant de le disposer sur ses épaules Ce dernier émit un faible grognement. Puis, Tobirama s'élança dans la forêt, quand ses aptitudes sensorielles se mirent en alerte. Il dévia légèrement sa course. Une gigantesque flèche violette entourée des flammes noires se planta à l'endroit où il aurait dû être, s'il avait maintenu son rythme premier.

Sous la secousse du contact entre la dite flèche et le sol, Tobirama, affublé du poids de son subalterne, posa un genou à terre.

\- Chef, murmura-t'il, Laissez-moi.

Tobirama resserra sa mâchoire. Il sentit se profiler l'arrivée d'une seconde flèche, tandis que la fumée se dissipait, pour laisser apparaître progressivement une gigantesque armure violette translucide entourant Sasuke. Il ne risquait pas de pouvoir arrêter une attaque de cette envergure avec son Suiton. Fuir risquait d'être difficile, il pouvait facilement se figurer que l'arbalète fantomatique avait une certaine portée. Sans compter, qu'il y avait Reichi... De plus, son ennemi ne semblait avoir encaissé aucun dommage de son attaque précédente, de ce fait, le stratège pouvait estimer sa résistance face à ses attaques. Il ne pourrait certainement pas l'atteindre de l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur cela serait sans doute possible. Malheureusement, rien de ce qui entourait l'espace entre Sasuke et son armure n'était marquée. Le genjustsu restait une solution mais, le fait que son opposant soit un Uchiwa, compliquait les choses.

Même si l'explosion avait dû alerter ses alliées, tenir face à un tel adversaire pendant une dizaine de minutes, s'annonçait complexe. Bref, il était dans une fâcheuse posture et ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de se lamenter.

Soudain, pour la deuxième fois, le sol se mit à trembler.

\- Shannaro !

Sakura apparut. Son poing s'abattant et le sol se fendant en de multiples débris. Déstabilisant légèrement l'équilibre de Sasuke, dont les carreaux vinrent se loger à proximité de leur cible, causant seulement des dégâts collatéraux.

\- Tu es là toi. Lui adressa Sasuke, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

\- Sasuke … Ce n'est pas la solution !

\- Si c'est la seule. Sans cette technique Madara ne reviendra jamais Sans lui, mon clan ne sera pas persécuté parce qu'on lui aura confié un rôle ingrat pour que le reste du village leur tourne le dos et Naruto … , il ne termina pas sa phrase. De toute façon, cela ne te concerne pas, Sakura.

\- Je refuse que tu te salisses les mains encore !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai plus rien à perdre et ce n'est sûrement pas toi, qui va m'arrêter.

Pour renchérir ses paroles, Sasuke utilisa sa pupille violette pour projeter une image spectrale de lui, qui, en instant, se trouva derrière la guérisseuse et transperça son corps. Tobirama écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune femme s'effondrer, toutefois elle semblait rester consciente.

\- Voilà l'écart qui nous sépare, conclut Sasuke avant de regarder de nouveau en direction de Tobirama.

Des traits noires se dessinèrent alors sur le visage de Sakura, ressemblant étrangement à ceux d'Hashirama quand il passait dans ce « mode », qu'il s'attelait encore à perfectionner. La jeune femme grimaça, mais se releva.

\- Je vois. Cette fois, tu ne t'es pas lamentablement évanouie, constata l'Uchiwa.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui diffère, répondit-elle serrant les dents. **Katsu !**

Une multitude d'explosions retentirent, notamment de plusieurs endroits où Tobirama avait déposé des parchemins d'un type similaire. Sakura s'élança dans la fumée crée vers le shinobi argenté. Elle saisit le bras de Reichi, le posta sur ses épaules avant d'entraîner le cadet des Senju à sa suite.

 **\- Attraction celeste !**

Les trois fuyards se firent instantanément attirer vers la zone de danger. Sakura donna un coup dans le sol, afin de rebondir légèrement, esquivant dans un premier temps la géante main fantomatique, puis s'appuya plus franchement dessus, pour reprendre appui et élan, afin de bondir derrière Sasuke, le blessé occupant toujours l'espace sur ses épaules. De son côté, Tobirama lança des kunaï marqués dans différentes directions, notamment un, qui rebondit sur l'amure fantomatique avant de tomber au sol.

 **\- Vol du Dieu de la foudre !**

Tobirama échangea sa place avec l'une des armes s'étant logée dans un arbre, derrière Sasuke.

 **\- Plongée dans les ténèbres !**

\- Intéressant, fit Sasuke. Finalement, tu as de la ressource. Toutefois, ce sort ne te saura d'aucune utilité. Je ne peux peut-être pas le reproduire, comme je n'ai pas vu les mudras, mais cela n'entrave en rien le Sharingan.

Tobirama devait bien avouer que son adversaire le mettait dans une position critique. Son armure était dense (il nota tout de même qu'elle était légèrement plus fine au niveau du bas du dos) et limitait l'efficacité de beaucoup de techniques. Même si elle semblait énergivore, le cadet Senju ne pourrait pas gagner du temps infiniment. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, toutefois si le timing n'était pas le bon, cela lui coûterait sûrement la vie.

\- Sakura as-tu d'autres parchemins explosifs ? Chuchota-t'-il

La jeune femme sembla surprise mais acquiesça, en attente de la suite du plan du shinobi argenté.

\- Dispose-les tous vers cet arbre et va-t'en. Je me charge de l'occuper.

La seconde d'après, Tobirama se téléporta de nouveau, à l'endroit où son kunaï avait rebondit contre l'armure violette, qui, comme Sasuke s'était retourné pour faire face à ses ennemies, donnait accès à son dos. Très vite, il posa au sol le dernier parchemin explosif qu'il avait sur lui et exécuta les signes du dragon aqueux :

 **\- Suiton – Dragon aqueux !**

L'énorme dragon fondit sur la zone suspectée d'être moins résistante. L'Uchiwa eut à peine le temps de se tourner légèrement, limitant partiellement l'impact, mais qui parvint tout de même à lui faire ployer le genou sous l'impact.

 **\- Katsu !**

Le parchemin explosa, produisant un brouillard, engendré par le réchauffement de l'eau. Tobirama s'élança dans la première direction par laquelle il comptait s'échapper, lorsqu'il soutenait encore son coéquipier.

\- Tu ne partiras pas si facilement ! Pesta le brun. **Attraction céleste !**

Tobirama se sentit attiré, comme si la gravité avait changé de sens.

 **\- Vol du Dieu de la foudre !**

Le stratège se retrouva à deux mètres de l'endroit où Sakura avait disposé les feuilles. L'une des siennes se trouvant en dessous, il déclencha le tout, en la faisant exploser.

 **\- Katsu !**

L'explosion fut telle, que le souffle le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres. Profitant de l'impulsion donnée, le détenteur du Suiton s'élança à toute vitesse sur le chemin lui offrant l'accès direct, pondéré par une certaine distance, au clône d'Hashirama. Il balança devant lui, aussi loin qu'il put, un de ses derniers kunaï marqué. De nouveau, l'assailli sentit son corps être poussé dans l'autre direction. Renouvelant le même processus, sa technique spatio-temporelle lui permit de ne plus être présent dans la zone et durant l'instant, où la phase d'attraction du sort de Sasuke faisait effet sur lui. Le benjamin Senju poursuivit sa course, malaxant du chakra, du moins ce qui lui restait. Sakura avait suivit ses directives et était à une centaine de mètres devant lui. Autre point important, l'énergie de son adversaire ne semblait pas avoir bougé. C'est alors qu'il sentit l'énergie du clône boisé dans son périmètre sensoriel. Tout au plus, à une ou deux minutes de lui. Dans un dernier élan, il concentra toutes ses forces pour rejoindre la copie de son frère. A peine eut-il été dans son champ visuel que la voix rassurante de son aîné résonna :

\- Tobirama ! S'exclama ce dernier.

\- Hashirama, il faut que …, le plus jeune se mit à tousser fortement, après s'être arrêté devant la copie boisée.

Le double du détenteur du Mokuton le soutint, tandis que le cadet continua d'expectorer la poussière qu'il avait inhalé lors des déflagrations successives. Nagame et plusieurs de leurs hommes étaient là. Sakura, elle, s'occupait des premiers soins d'urgence sur Reichi.

\- Chef, l'ennemi ne nous poursuit pas.

\- Bien rentrons au camp, ordonna le meneur des Senju.

\- Que fait-on de la fille ? Demanda l'un des subalternes.

Hashirama se tourna vers son cadet qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, avant de regarder la guérisseuse à l'œuvre. Sakura redressa un instant ses prunelles émeraudes vers son cadet. Il semblait lire l'inquiétude et le soulagement qui se dépeignaient sur ses traits fins.

\- Elle vient avec nous, lança t-il d'un ton ne laissant appel à aucunes contestations.

Le double d'Hashirama s'approcha de Tobirama, avant de lui murmurer, sèchement:

\- Quant à nous, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Tobirama. (Derrière la dureté de ces propos, Tobirama y avait décelé toute sa tristesse et sa déception.)

Toutefois, ce fut les dernières paroles que son frère lui adressa sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

 _Note : En ce qui concerne le Genjustsu que lance Tobirama, je sais qu'il s'agit de quelque chose que l'on voit seulement dans l'anime et non dans le manga, toutefois je trouvais ça plus intéressant dans la scène de combat d'inclure cet élément._

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A bientôt :)

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 **Lumati** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Encore un tout petit peu de patience :) Du coup, aux vues de cette fin de chapitre, je pense qu'une petite scène va pouvoir se glisser dans le prochain chapitre ;) Sinon, j'ai rajouté un petit espace sur mon profil pour te répondre (et répondre en général aux personnes à qui je ne peux pas envoyer directement de messages ^^) entre les publications. En tout cas merci beaucoup de ton soutien, ça compte beaucoup pour moi :) A bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey tout le monde !**

Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 10, plus tôt que prévu aux vues du contexte (L'un des seul avantages à ce dernier, mais toutefois ça reste appréciable de pouvoir avancer cette histoire ^^.)

Je profite de cette occasion pour vous souhaiter bon courage à toutes et à tous pendant cette période compliquée, quelque soit le pays où vous vous trouvez. J'espère que vous allez tous bien, ainsi que votre proches. Par ailleurs, je tiens aussi **à remercier toutes les personnes qui œuvrent pour que ce confinement se passe au mieux** , malgré les risques qu'elles ont à prendre dans le cadre de leur travail respectif (du corps médical et para-médical, au secteur du commerce et de l'agro-alimentaire, ainsi que les chauffeurs de camions, éboueurs, les personnes effectuant l'entretien, les baby-sitters et sans doute un bon nombre d'autres professions). Sans vous, rien ne serait possible et pour cela je salue votre courage. Quant aux autres personnes, étant dans la même situation que moi, confinées, je sais que c'est compliqué et que certain(e)s vivent peut être des moments difficiles, et je vous souhaite à tous beaucoup de courage, et pour les Français jusqu'au 17 avril (si la date n'est pas modifiée de nouveau). En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre saura vous changer les idées, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes :)

Pour en revenir à la fic, au départ, je comptais intégrer d'autres éléments à ce chapitre, mais quand j'ai vu la longueur qu'il faisait, je me suis dit que j'allais m'arrêter là pour celui-ci ^^

Du coup, je vous **remercie pour vos encouragements** (petite pensée particulière à **Kirika** , **natasign** , **Lia9749** et **Guest** ) qui me font énormément plaisir et me motive à 2000% (C'est vrai que j'écris peu de scènes de combat et j'ai, à chaque fois, peur que ce ne soit pas très limpide et lisible comme je l'imagine dans mon esprit ^^.) _Bref, j'arrête de blablater. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Comme à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, c'est avec plaisir que je les lis et que j'y réponds (soit par message, soit sur mon profile) !_

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Dans le bâtiment de commandement, les deux Senju étaient pensifs. L'un assis devant les plans de la région, l'autre adossé contre un mur en face. Le calme régnait dans la pièce, mais la tension était palpable. Hashirama avait demandé à Sakura d'examiner son benjamin quand le sort de Reichi ne serait plus engagé. La jeune femme avait acquiescé avant de s'enfermer dans l'infirmerie, depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, Nagame l'assistant dans ses demandes d'ordre logistique. Tobirama avait supposé que c'était la raison pour laquelle son vis à vis attendait, avant de devoir crever l'abcès. Observant le brun du coin de l'œil, le stratège scruta son air profondément peiné et les réflexions associées, auxquelles ils semblaient en proie. Pensait-il désormais, qu'il fallait l'écarter pour de bon des affaires diplomatiques, pour protéger sa vie ? Ce serait bien là, un dilemme auquel son meneur pourrait se livrer intérieurement durant un certain temps. A moins, que ce ne soit le fait des souvenirs des pertes successives de leur fratrie, et les siennes manquées, qui amènent le plus âgé à une autre vision des choses et de son idéal. A choisir, le benjamin préférait de loin la première option, même si cela lui coûterait. Son aîné avait beaucoup sacrifié pour ce rêve, il ne voulait pas être celui qui le mettrait en défaut, surtout que lui aussi voulait continuer d'y croire, en cette paix.

C'est dans cette perspective que l'argenté se lança :

\- Hashirama … Je suis désolé.

Aucune réponse.

\- J'avais compris que j'étais sa cible et il semblait que … tu étais l'obstacle principal à sa présence. Alors, j'ai …

\- Tais-toi.

Son ton était ferme, toutefois, le brun fixait toujours le sol.

\- J'aurais dû te prévenir, mais …

Le détenteur du Mokuton se décida enfin à relever ses prunelles sombres, une lueur de curiosité, mélangée à la colère qui les habitaient.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais accepté que je serve d'appât, finit-il, en attente de la réaction de l'autre survivant de leur fratrie.

\- Évidemment ! Vociféra son interlocuteur. Je ne te savais pas si irresponsable ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, capturer ou que sais-je encore ?! Ce n'est pas à toi, que je vais apprendre les risques de ce genre d'opération. Si Sakura ne m'avait pas prévenu … sa phrase s'arrêta nette, la douleur exultant de son visage d'ordinaire si rayonnant.

\- Attends, c'est elle qui t'a prévenu ? Sourcilla le plus jeune.

\- Oui, juste après on a entendu de multiples explosions. (Tobirama émit l'hypothèse qu'elle aussi devait savoir utiliser la technique du multi-clonage, en regard du timing. Il est vrai que lorsqu'il l'avait utilisé en allant voir les Aburame, la guérisseuse n'avait pas eu l'air étonné.)

\- Est ce qu'elle t'a dit autre chose ?

Ce dernier soupira et s'approcha à grands pas de la table, percutant cette dernière de ses deux mains.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, mais si elle est à l'origine de ce plan …

\- Non ! Intervint presque immédiatement le stratège. Ne la blâme pas, elle n'y est pour rien. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, je suis là. Reichi non plus, ne savait rien, ajouta t' il, avant que le meneur ne lui demande.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? (Ce que Tobirama traduisit par : « Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu es la cible d'un fou furieux ? ») Questionna le détenteur du Mokuton, les dents serrées.

\- Le retour avec Hidetsugu, et non lui, non plus n'est pas mêlé à ce plan. J'ai agi seul, sachant les conséquences auxquelles je m'exposais, expliqua simplement le cadet.

\- Et que dois-je faire avec ça, moi ? T'enfermer pour te protéger et t'empêcher de mettre à l'œuvre des plans aussi risqués ?! Fustigea Hashirama.

\- Tu dois me laisser être ton second et non ton cadet dans ces situations, releva précautionneusement le plus jeune.

Ces mots, il aurait aimé les prononcer dans d'autres circonstances, parce que c'était quelque chose que le stratège avait dissimulé en lui, depuis de nombreuses années. Cette impression de n'être toujours et encore, que le jeune frère qu'on devait protéger envers et contre tout, à qui les responsabilités et sa place de shinobi n'étaient jamais totalement acquises et toujours mêlées à des affects. Mais il connaissait son frère, et ce que cela lui demanderait : prendre ce fameux risque contre lequel, il venait justement de proposer de le confiner...

\- Non, je ne suis pas comme notre père, Tobirama. Pour moi, tu es et tu resteras avant tout mon frère, quelques soient les situations.

\- Et si ma vie mettait en péril le campement. Que choisirais-tu ?

\- Je trouverai une troisième solution, répliqua- t'il sans hésiter une seconde.

\- Et s'il n'y en avait pas, cette fois-ci? Insista son cadet.

\- Je l'inventerai, dans ce cas, Affirma avec assurance le plus vieux.

Tobirama soupira face à l'entêtement du brun.

\- As-tu pensé au fait que, peut-être, je ne veux pas être à l'origine, ni des risques que tu vas prendre, ni de la menace indirecte que je représente pour nos hommes et le reste du campement ?

\- Alors, puisque toi, tu sembles en être capable, vois-moi comme ton chef et non comme ton aîné.

\- Justement, la décision logique serait de m'écarter et non de tout risquer pour une seule vie, déclara simplement son homonyme pâle.

\- Tu es élément clef dans les décisions diplomatiques, un excellent shinobi et un stratège hors pair. Je dirai plutôt que tu es un pilier à protéger, si on pense comme toi. Les risques sont à la hauteur de la cible à protéger, il me semble.

Tobirama esquissa un sourire en entendant ces mots, du moins la forme, qui fit sourciller son auteur, tant cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Hashirama fit le tour de la table et vint s'agenouiller devant le plus jeune, à côté de la table, afin d'approfondir leur échange visuel.

\- Par contre, pour que ce plan fonctionne, tu dois me dire ce que tu sais. Tout ce que tu sais.(Le brun appuya sur le premier mot.)

\- En feras-tu de même, dans ce cas ? Questionna le plus jeune arquant un sourcil.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu …

Le froncement de sourcil du benjamin et son regard perçant l'interrompit.

\- Si tu veux que je sois totalement honnête, sois-le aussi avec moi, exigea Tobirama.

Après quelques instants, Hashirama leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Très bien. Par contre, tu me promets que tu ne te serviras pas de ce que je vais te dire pour nous concocter un plan en solo.

\- Oui, oui, souffla le stratège.

\- Tobi. (Il saisit son frère par les épaules, plongeant ses prunelles marrons dans les carmins du plus jeune, déterminé et l'air grave)

\- Oui, je te le promets, grand frère, déclara solennellement Tobirama.

\- Bien. Mais avant ça, je t'écoute.

Le stratège s'interrogea sur la limite qu'il devait s'imposer en terme de partage d'informations, notamment sur le caractère véridique de ces dernières. Parler de ses conjectures, en particulier sur cette histoire de futur, lui semblait étrange. A proprement parler, rien que de le formuler mentalement, en faisant ressortir ce paramètre. Néanmoins, Hashirama pourrait s'avérer être un appui d'autant plus efficace, avec cette notion en tête. Mais, voulait-il vraiment imposer ce fardeau à son aîné ?

Voyant l'air attentif et impatient du brun, il décida d'aborder ce qui était factuel dans un premier temps :

\- Et bien, si je devais résumer pour faire court … Sasuke, c'est ainsi que se prénomme notre assassin aux flammes noires, est un Uchiwa. De ce que j'ai compris, je serais sa cible car son frère et d'autres personnes qu'ils connaissaient, auraient été forcé de commettre des actes répréhensibles. Sans compter que, selon lui, je serai à l'origine d'une autre guerre. Ensuite, sa force est impressionnante, sa quantité de chakra équivaut à peu près à la tienne. Cela lui permet notamment, de se servir d'une sorte d'armure fantomatique, pour attaquer et se défendre. Il possède le Sharingan et une autre pupille violette, qui lui permet notamment d'éloigner et ou de rapprocher une cible presque instantanément de lui. Enfin, il a des affinités, en particulier pour le Raiton.

A chaque détail qu'il rajoutait, la mine de son interlocuteur semblait se déconfire un peu plus. Tobirama ne pouvait qu'imaginer le fait que, plus sa description était précise, plus son aîné voyait la situation périlleuse à laquelle il avait survécu, et plus il aurait envie de l'enfermer, comme il l'avait suggéré précédemment. Toutefois, il avait accepté de ne rien omettre. Si cela pouvait rendre sa relation avec Hasirama aussi légère qu'avant, sans méfiance, ni secrets, il acceptait de payer ce prix.

\- Comment as-tu … Enfin, je sais que tu es doué, mais …

\- Sakura est intervenue au bon moment, disons. (Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre aussi frontalement, non pas que la jeune fille soit inutile, comme le croyait son assaillant, seulement de confirmer qu'il avait eu besoin d'aide.) Et puis, j'ai pu déduire certaines choses de ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, étant donné qu'ils se connaissent. (Hashirama écarquilla les yeux).

\- C'est vrai, que tu ne t'étais pas étalé en explications, quand tu m'as dit que c'était une espionne, dit son interlocuteur plus pour lui même. C'est pour ça, qu'elle est partie du camp ?

\- Oui, soupira le benjamin en revoyant défiler mentalement la scène précédant son départ. Je l'ai découvert et je lui ai dit de déguerpir. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle t'avertisse, c'était le rôle de Reichi mais …

\- Mais ?

\- Sasuke l'a rattrapé grâce à … la technique de multi-clonage.

Son frère resta interdit face à cette révélation.

\- Comment est ce possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout du moins, je n'ai que des conjectures à ce sujet.

\- Et quelles sont-elles ?

\- Et bien … hésita le stratège.

\- Tobi, on a dit tout. Surtout que je sais que tu as une bonne intuition sur ce genre de choses, insista le leader des Senju en lui saisissant son avant-bras posé sur la table.

\- C'est à dire que, même pour moi, cela me semble aberrant, même si cela fournirait certaines explications. (Il marqua une courte pause, réfléchissant à la façon d'aborder le sujet) J'ai déjà eu cette impression quand je parlais avec Sakura, comme si elle était extérieure à notre monde et qu'elle venait d'ailleurs.

\- Quoi ?! Tu crois qu'ils viennent d'un autre monde ? Cria presque le brun, mêlant surprise, curiosité et panique.

\- Non, (Il secoua la tête face à la réaction puérile mais honnête de son vis-à-vis) je pensais plutôt au même monde, mais à une autre époque.

Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, son frère resta bouche bée, fronçant les sourcils. Tobirama jaugea la réaction du plus vieux. Ce dernier était toujours en proie à une réflexion intense, ses orbes marrons dans le vague et leva soudainement le regard vers lui :

\- Attends. Si je résume, tu penses que Sakura et Sasuke, c'est ça ? (Tobirama confirma d'un geste de la tête) sont des shinobis venant du futur, pour … pour quoi ? Te tuer pour que tu ne fasses pas quelque chose qui déclencherait une nouvelle guerre ?

Tobirama devait reconnaître que dit de cette façon, cela sonnait totalement aberrant, mais cette explication et les éléments qu'il avait rassemblés, concordaient dans ce sens. Hashirama le fixa, attendant sa confirmation.

\- Je sais que ça à l'air fou, et crois-moi je suis le premier à me faire violence pour trouver une autre explication, davantage rationnelle. Mais, plus j'y réfléchis, plus les indices vont dans cette direction. Et puis, j'utilise un jutsu spatio-temporelle. Il est peut être possible d'en utiliser certains, de façon à modifier la continuité temporelle.

\- D'accord, mais de là à modifier le passé, rétorqua le brun, abasourdi.

\- Je t'avais prévenu …, se renfrogna l'albinos susceptible.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'extrapoler sur des élucubrations irrationnelles, il préférait les faits. Alors tenir ce genre de propos à voix haute, et surtout que son frère lui fasse la remarque de l'invraisemblance de cette idée, le touchait. Face à cette réaction, le plus vieux secoua la tête en souriant, chaleureusement. Il attrapa l'arrière du crâne de Tobirama tendrement et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je te fais confiance. Si tu penses ça, et bien, je te crois. Merci, petit frère.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Tobirama reconnut immédiatement l'énergie de la guérisseuse, qui les observait à l'entrée de la pièce, une risette sur son visage fatigué. Son frère se redressa et lui tourna le dos, pour accueillir la jeune femme.

\- Sakura ! Je suis content de vous comptez parmi nous. Est ce que Reichi … ?

\- Oui, il est hors de danger, seulement il lui faudra plusieurs jours de repos. J'ai transmis également la description de certains plantes aux propriétés médicinales à Nagame. Il attend de voir avec vous.

\- Très bien, mon petit frère est tout à vous, le temps que je m'occupe de cela, lança-t'il taquin.

\- Hashirama …, le réprimanda immédiatement avec force son cadet, avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Et puis, il me semble que nous n'avions pas fini de parler, reprit-il, plus doucement.

Son homologue brun le fixa et acquiesça, avec tout le sérieux dont il savait faire preuve quand la situation l'exigeait. Il semblait avoir bien compris que Tobirama voulait mettre les choses à plat et cela ne serait envisageable, que si, lui aussi, n'avait plus rien à dissimuler.

\- On en discute tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, laisse Sakura t'ausculter et moi m'occuper de Reichi. Je n'oublie pas, ne t'en fais pas. (Puis il fit un geste Sakura d'entrer dans la pièce, alors que lui même en sortait)

Sakura s'approcha précautionneusement, sa main droite agrippant son avant-bras controlatéral. Elle était nerveuse. Cela semblait cohérent, en regard de leur dernière entrevue dans le camp.

\- Habituellement, j'aurais déjà eu le droit à une de vos remarques puériles sur ce que vous venez de voir, commença-t'il pour l'inciter à se détendre.

\- Je suis ravie que vous et Hashirama semblez … à nouveau proche, releva-t'elle d'un ton bienveillant, mais n'ayant pas bouger d'un iota.

\- Et Reichi …

\- Est hors de danger, compléta-telle nerveusement.

\- Très bien, conclut-il

Le silence se fit lourd de nouveau. Ils avaient l'air de deux idiots incapables de se parler, ou du moins, dans l'incapacité d'échanger dans une langue commune empreinte d'honnêteté. Tobirama venait de faire l'exercice avec son frère et l'idée de devoir remettre cela de nouveau et de s'exposer, ne l'enchantait guère.

Mais, Sakura était là.

Au fond, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait, parce que la jeune femme lui avait prouvé que, bien loin de lui avoir tout dit, elle n'avait pas hésité à le protéger d'une personne, voire la personne, la plus chère à ses yeux. Ce geste l'avait profondément ému, et si sa conjecture sur la raison de leurs présences était la bonne, Tobirama ne pouvait effectivement qu'imaginer les conséquences que pouvait avoir chaque révélation de cette bouche, qu'il fixait par moment. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs, la raison pour laquelle le stratège avait formulé cette hypothèse : cohérente avec le fait que Sakura lui ait omis des choses.

Néanmoins, il lui fallait davantage d'informations sur les potentielles faiblesses de cet adversaire, aux vues de sa force et de son dessein. Si le mobile de la compagnie de la furie rosée était déjà d'affecté la continuité temporelle, de ce point de vue, ses propres intentions ne différaient pas. De ce fait, ce n'est pas en laissant ce moment gênant perdurer, que le benjamin des Senju, parviendrait à modifier quoi que ce soit.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, mettant son ego de côté et se lança :

\- Sakura, je vous remercie, dit-il avec difficulté. Toutefois …

\- Toutefois, je reste une traîtresse et une espionne, soupira cette dernière.

\- J'allais plutôt dire que si vous comptiez m'examiner à cette distance, cela risquait de compliquer votre tâche. A moins, que vous ne cherchiez à développer de nouvelles facultés.

Sa remarque arracha une risette à sa coéquipière de fortune. Elle se rapprocha avant de se tenir dans la même posture qu'Hashirama avait plus tôt.

\- Vous faut-il une arme dans ce cas ? Lança-t'elle un air malicieux dans les yeux, remémorant la teneur de leurs premiers entrevues médicales.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire. Sakura tendit ses mains vers son abdomen, et plongea ses orbes émeraude dans les siennes carmin, demandant une dernière confirmation implicite. Le shinobi ne cilla pas et la guérisseuse termina son geste. Une lueur verte emplit l'espace les séparant.

Sous couvert de la chaleur de ce chakra, que le jeune Senju commençait à reconnaître presque instinctivement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la jeune femme. Concentrée, sa respiration était calme et contrôlée, autant que l'était ses gestes. Tobirama s'amusa à détailler le visage de la guérisseuse, de part cette proximité. Ses yeux reflétant la lueur pomme, éclairant également son front, lisse et claire, qui rehaussait étrangement le teint de ses joues, et ses lippes … Il vit soudainement la jeune femme froncer les sourcils, ayant relevé ses orbes aiguë-marines vers lui.

\- Qu'y a-t' il ? Demanda-t'il avec autant de neutralité que lui permettait son esprit en ébullition.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance. La déflagration n'a endommagé que superficiellement vos poumons, mais cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave, voire irrémédiable. Si ce genre de tactique devient une habitude, je vous conseille de trouver une autre alternative, le réprimanda- t'elle, l'air contrarié.

\- Est-ce vraiment la raison pour laquelle vous semblez troublée ?

La furie rosée se recula brusquement, comme prise sur le fait. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en coin. Certes, sa vis-à-vis lui faisait perdre pied parfois, mais la réciproque semblait toujours d'actualité.

\- Je ne suis pas … (Elle soupira.). Est-ce que tout cela signifie que je peux revenir au campement, sans avoir à craindre pour ma sécurité?

\- De ma part, vous voulez dire? Sous-entendit son interlocuteur aux prunelles grenat.

\- Où voulez vous en venir?

\- Sasuke saura retenir votre attention, je pense. Ce n'est pas de moi dont vous devriez vous méfiez, Sakura, précisa le stratège.

\- Et pour être certaine de m'assurer de votre protection, je devrais donc dire tout ce que je sais sur lui ? Anticipa la jeune femme.

\- C'est dans votre intérêt, assura l'albinos.

\- Je vous ai déjà prévenu Tobirama, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

\- Il est pourtant évident que vous en savez davantage, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

\- Si je tenais vraiment à vous tuer, il m'aurait suffit de ne pas venir, tout simplement ! Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, Sasuke n'est pas du genre à négocier, constata avec amertume la shinobi.

Tobirama jaugea la guérisseuse. Effectivement, il ne tirerait rien de cette façon, de la tête de mule qu'était la furie rosée. Le stratège se décida à changer de tactique d'approche :

\- Pourquoi s'accrocher à une personne qui vous méprise à ce point ?

L'espace d'un instant, elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Puis elle détourna le regard, lourd de souvenirs. Elle se redressa et se recula, avant de s'adosser contre un mur. Le jeune homme la suivit, laissant un bon mètre entre eux, afin de laisser son esprit indemne de toute perturbation odorifère.

\- Je sais qu'au fond, il vaut mieux que ce qu'il laisse paraître, murmura la guérisseuse.

\- Encore une fois, est-ce moi ou vous-même que vous essayez de persuader ? On dirait une rengaine que vous vous imposez, comme pour occulter la réalité : cet homme est imprégné de haine.

\- Vous ne l'avez vu qu'une seule fois, qu'est ce que vous en savez ? S'énerva Sakura.

\- Justement, mon jugement n'est pas corrompu par mes sentiments personnels. Je l'ai senti Sakura. (Son ton se fit plus grave, il la saisit par les épaules, comme pour lui faire entendre raison). Toute cette furie, cette amertume, cette désolation. Il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de m'avoir tué, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Peut-être, que vous n'êtes pas contre moi, mais en ne l'entravant pas, vous vous mettez directement en danger. Après, ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il vous fera payez cette occasion manquée, lui exposa-t'il, tentant de la faire réagir.

\- C'est une façon de me forcer à collaborer avec vous ? Releva-t'-elle avec déception et irritation.

\- Non. Vous l'avez fait de vous même, quand vous avez choisi d'intervenir. Je ne fais que vous mettre en garde, répliqua le cadet des Senju, en s'écartant d'elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ?! Si je suis une espionne, qui conspire contre vous et votre clan ? Quel est votre profit, vous qui ne voyez le monde et les autres que par intérêt ? Explosa la jeune fille, en agitant les bras pour appuyer ses dires.

Intérieurement, Tobirama accusa le coup. Le jeune homme demeura silencieux, analysant la rose. Elle se mordait la lèvre et avait de nouveau brisé leur contact visuel, visiblement gênée face à son emportement. Son ancienne coéquipière avait besoin d'être rassurée sur sa valeur. En tant que combattante, le jeune homme, pouvait l'aider, d'après ses observations. En tant que femme, il sentait bien que ce serait un terrain glissant, l'obligeant à mêler ces émotions, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir dans un coin reculé de son esprit.

\- Je préfère vous avoir en tant qu'alliée. Vos aptitudes en taijustsu sont tout à fait remarquables et vos compétences médicales sont un atout précieux...

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, le coupa-t'elle. Pour vous, je suis juste un outil, dont on se sert !

\- Sakura …

\- Et une fois que tout ça sera fini, que ferez-vous ? Vous m'éliminerez, vous aussi ? Vous …

Le jeune homme frappa avec la paume de sa main la paroi derrière elle, l'arrêtant dans son début de monologue.

\- Stop ! Je ne suis pas Sasuke !

Le détenteur du Suiton avait presque crié en disant cela. Sakura, le regardait, ses orbes émeraude se remplissant au fur et à mesure de perles translucides.

\- Je ne prétends, en aucun cas, comprendre l'ampleur de tes sentiments à son égard, Sakura. Toutefois, ne te trompe pas de cible, quand tu déverses ta colère. Pour ma part, je … Je t'ai fait assez confiance, pour te confier ma vie. Tu ne crois pas que si quelqu'un doit être énervé contre l'autre ici, c'est moi. (Son timbre avait pris des inflexions bien loin de la neutralité qu'il se forçait à avoir habituellement, lorsqu'il manœuvrait de cette façon.)

S'en suivit un court silence, durant lequel la jeune fleur baissa la tête, laissant couler ses larmes, qu'elles semblaient retenir depuis un certain temps. A cet instant, Tobirama la prit dans ses bras, sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Pendant que sa raison et ses réflexes de combattant lui criait de s'éloigner, son corps, lui, se détendit à ce contact. Il crût l'entendre murmurer un « Pardon », avant qu'elle n'enfouisse sa tête entre son torse et son épaule à elle, répondant à son étreinte. Le jeune homme posa, sa joue contre le crâne de la jeune femme, inspirant cette odeur qui, à elle seule, lui faisait douter du sens de la gravité. Jamais, Tobirama n'aurait cru que ce simple geste aurait pu lui apporter autant de réconfort, que d'impression de pouvoir protéger son destinataire, en dehors de son aîné.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes ou quelques secondes, le temps lui paraissant soudainement une notion secondaire et flou. La jeune femme se détacha légèrement de lui, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, une expression de gratitude et … d'affection ? Tobirama sourcilla, face à ce qu'il pensait voir. Un sourire naquit sur le minois opalin de son interlocutrice, qui commença :

\- Seriez-vous tombé malade? Votre cœur bat bien vite, souligna-t'elle, espièglement.

Tobirama se détacha promptement, la mine boudeuse, croisant les bras devant lui.

\- Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi, c'est tout.

\- Toi ? On se tutoie maintenant ? Continua-t'-elle, mimant cette même expression qu'il avait utilisé facétieusement, un mois auparavant.

Le rire de la jeune femme emplit la pièce. Ce son là, était davantage plaisant. Le jeune homme se contint même de répliquer immédiatement, juste pour continuer d'entendre l'écho des gloussements de sa vis à vis. Tôt ou tard, il allait bien devoir admettre objectivement que Sakura le déstabilisait profondément.

\- Merci, Tobirama.

La fleur de cerisier frotta ses yeux, effaçant les sillons humides sur ses joues par la même occasion. Puis, elle saisit son avant-bras, et le fixait, lumineuse, comme si la scène d'avant lui avait permis d'exorciser une partie de sa tristesse.

\- De rien, dit-il aussi objectivement que possible.

\- Je dois aller voir comment évolue l'état de Reichi. Qu'est ce qu'un médecin ne doit pas faire pour ses patients ... Soupira -t' elle faussement exaspérée, en mettant les mains sur les hanches. (Elle s'éloigna en direction de la porte, sans se départir du rictus qui paraît son visage.)

\- Celui-là, devrait te donner moins de fil à retordre, lui lança-t'il une lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles grenat.

\- Hum, tu insinuerais qu'il serait moins têtu que mon précédent patient, répliqua la furie rosée, s'appuyant sur l'encadrure de la sortie.

\- Il semblait opportun de concourir au développement de certaines de tes compétences, afin que tu puisses estimer le reste des patients à venir, comme étant conciliants et disciplinés.

\- Ah, tu penses qu'il m'a rendu service alors? Je devrai sans doute le remercier en lui proposant de boire un verre, dans ce cas, fit-elle, la main sous le menton, arborant un air de concentration factice.

\- A supposer, qu'il boive aussi.

\- Au pire, je lui servirai un jus de fruit, rigola la jeune fille.

\- Tss … Tu n'es pas possible Sakura. Je vais finir par croire que l'alcool est une de tes technique d'interrogatoire, s'exaspéra le plus âgé.

\- Qui sait? Ne démentit-elle pas.

\- Dans ce cas, ce serait plutôt à moi, de l'utiliser tu ne crois pas? Répliqua -t' il un sourire en coin.

\- Ah la la, tu ne perds pas le nord, constata la guérisseuse, en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis obstiné, de ce qu'a dit mon médecin.

\- Hum une personne sage, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin, elle pourrait aussi souligner que c'est ce qui fait parti du charme de cette personne.

Tobirama fut pris de court, ne s'attendant pas à une telle sortie. Visiblement satisfaite de la réaction de son interlocuteur, la shinobi poursuivit joyeusement :

\- A tout à l'heure, dans ce cas ! Ah et Tobirama ?

\- Oui ? Soupira ce dernier.

\- Le tutoiement, ça me convient très bien.

Puis, elle s'éclipsa avant de lui donner l'opportunité de répondre. Le benjamin des Senju avait l'impression d'avoir laisser l'hégémonie du dialogue lui filer entre les doigts. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer le ciel, à travers la fenêtre, un sourire serein se dessinant sur son visage.

« _Sakura … qu'est ce que tu fais de moi … ?_ »

* * *

Après un compte rendu des nouvelles récoltées à Nagame et Ryusei, en présence de son aîné, Tobirama chercha la signature chakraique de Sakura dans le campement. Le benjamin des Senju nota qu'elle se trouvait à son endroit favori pour laisser vagabonder ses pensées, à côté du petit ruisseau. La réunion avait duré quelque peu et la soirée était déjà entamée, même si la luminosité du jour n'avait pas totalement laissé place à l'obscurité de la nuit. Toutefois, l'albinos avait accepté la proposition de la furie rosée, et étant fidèle à sa parole, ce dernier se mit en route pour aller à sa rencontre, bien que peu convaincue sur la signification pour Sakura de « prendre un verre ».

Tobirama aperçut la jeune femme assise dans l'herbe regardant le panorama devant elle, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux, songeuse. Il se rapprocha et lorsque la rose nota sa présence, elle se redressa, tout sourire. Le cadet des Senju analysa ce que la guérisseuse avait concocté. Sakura avait disposé un petit plateau, dans lequel se trouvait plusieurs flasques opaques et deux verres. L'albinos reporta son attention sur sa vis-à-vis, qui lui agrippa le bras pour l'escorter jusqu'à sa place désignée. Elle s'assit, l'enjoignant à faire de même.

\- Alors comment va Reichi?

\- En bonne voie, lui aussi, pour être prêt à trinquer dans quelques jours, annonça- t'elle en bombant le torse.

Son binôme lui tendit, par la même occasion, un verre. Face à l'air dubitatif de son partenaire, la furie rosée bu une gorgée devant lui, avant de lui fourrer ce dernier dans les mains. Puis elle s'en servit un elle-même. Tobirama inspecta le gobelet et approcha son nez, afin d'inspecter la flaveur du liquide. L'alcool se devinait sans peine, avec une note d'une saveur fruité. A première vue, il aurait dit du kaki. Sa coéquipière l'observait, ne se départissant pas d'une risette.

\- Je me suis permise d'ajouter une touche personnelle, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Et où t'es-tu procurée tout ton... «matériel»? Demanda son vis-à-vis en fixant son verre, toujours incertain de ce qu'il convenait d'en faire.

\- C'est Hashirama, répondit son interlocutrice, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- J'aurai du m'en douter, soupira-t'il

\- Allez, ton frère a raison de vouloir que tu te détendes un peu.

\- Avec quelqu'un dans la nature, qui veut me tuer? Releva sarcastiquement le stratège.

\- Justement! Imagine que tu meures demain (Elle s'attira un regard noir de la part de la cible de Sasuke). Pour une fois dans ta vie Tobirama, arrête de réfléchir et laisse toi aller!

\- Se laisser aller est synonyme de danger. On est en guerre, si tu n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Ah bon? Répondit-elle ironiquement. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à porter le poids du monde, seul, sur tes épaules. Toi aussi, tu as le droit de partager tes fardeaux.

Il soupira. La jeune femme leva sa timbale en l'air, avant de s'exclamer:

\- Trinquons. A notre équipe de choc!

Sans crier gare, la jeune femme entrechoqua avec force, son verre contre celui de son voisin, l'éclaboussant au passage. Face à la mine exaspéré de son partenaire, la jeune femme se pouffa.

\- Ça commence bien. Tu n'as pas encore bu, que tu renverses de la liqueur partout.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je crois que sans trop m'avancer, que tu seras saoul bien avant moi, lui indiqua-t'elle, en lui assénant un coup de coude contrôlé.

\- Étant donné que je ne suis pas un poivrot, c'est un risque, effectivement, renchérit son vis-à-vis.

\- Allez, à 3! 1, 2, 3!

La jeune femme bu son verre d'une traite, sous le regard pantois du jeune homme. Elle s'essuya d'un revers de la main, et fixa l'albinos susceptible semblant lui signifier de faire la même chose.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de boire, pour finir ivre.

\- Rha la la, il faut vraiment que tu donnes un but à tout. (Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers lui, triomphante). Bon, habituellement je jouais à ce jeu avec certains de mes amis, mais on peut l'adapter un peu. (Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, méfiant.) De plus, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire. Chacun son tour, on va se poser des questions et l'autre doit répondre honnêtement. S'il refuse, il doit boire son verre. Dans le cas, où il accepte de répondre, c'est le questionneur qui boit. Alors qu'en dis-tu?

\- Tu joues vraiment à ce genre de jeu avec tes amis? Quel peut bien en être l'intérêt? Interrogea t'il curieux.

\- Même sur ses amis, on peut en apprendre beaucoup, et puis je t'épargne l'autre partie du jeu, pour le moment.

\- Qui est? (Son ton se fit davantage suspicieux que curieux, sur cette demande.)

\- C'est une vrai question, lui demanda-t'-elle en fixant son verre.

\- Je n'ai pas encore dis que je jouais, rétorqua l'albinos.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en rigolant devant l'air grave de son partenaire, pour qui, il semblait vital de noter toutes les subtilités de ce qui pourrait se retourner contre lui, jeu ou non.

\- Normalement, on propose un choix entre boire le verre ou un gage. Ça peut être n'importe quel type d'action, sauf répondre à la question posée évidemment.

Tobirama imagina immédiatement la portée de ce genre de dilemme.

\- Et comme je suis un peu plus entraînée que toi ...

\- Beaucoup me semble le terme plus approprié, coupa ce dernier

\- Peu importe, on va dire que je finis mon verre et toi, la moitié. Est-ce que cela vous convient Monsieur le stratège?

Sakura lui donnait l'opportunité de recueillir des informations de son propre chef. En considérant toutefois, qu'elle s'en tienne à sa règle d'une honnêteté systématique. Néanmoins, comme la guérisseuse l'avait relevé, il n'avait pas l'avantage ni de l'expérience et ni de la résistance à l'alcool. Il songea un instant à la possibilité, que la jeune femme puisse obtenir l'information qu'elle cherchait et qui aurait été la raison de son retour dans le campement, mais balaya rapidement cette idée inconfortable. Il hocha la tête pour confirmer son consentement.

\- Très bien, je commence. (Elle se resservit un verre) Alors, voyons voir … Qu'est ce que tu admires le plus chez Hashirama ?

Tobirama fut étonné de sa question, il avait déjà amorcé des milliers de possibilités sur lesquelles la shinobi aurait pu l'interroger. Hashirama en faisait parti, bien évidement, mais savoir cela, ne lui serait pas vraiment d'une grande utilité. L'interrogé lui fit un geste pour qu'elle boive son verre.

\- Sa détermination.

\- Tu pourrais développer un peu, fit-elle visiblement déçue.

\- Bien, j'ai répondu avec franchise, répliqua-t'il simplement.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être cocasse, Monsieur le second des Senju, railla Sakura.

\- Tu n'as pas précisé la longueur des réponses, lui répondit-il acerbe.

\- Certes. (elle leva les mains devant elle en signe de reddition, avant qu'ils ne commencent à se chamailler) Bon, à toi!

Le jeune homme songea immédiatement à lui demander, la question qui le taraudait à savoir, l'époque dont la jeune femme venait. Toutefois, il se ravisa. En commençant aussi abruptement, la jeune femme avait toutes les chances de refuser de répondre. Le stratège préféra entamer l'interrogatoire d'une autre façon.

\- Pourquoi doutes-tu de toi, à ce point?

Son interlocutrice écarquilla légèrement les yeux, s'attendant apparemment, à un autre genre de demande, elle aussi. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et posa sa tête sur ceux-là. Avant qu'elle ne commence à répondre, le jeune homme but son dû. Sa partenaire le nota et esquissa une risette discrète, face à l'observance du néophyte de ce genre de jeu.

\- Et bien, disons que … (Elle hésita un instant.) j'étais dans une équipe composée de trois autres membres. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'ils étaient tous puissants, voire , pour deux d'entre eux, des génies. Le dernier, était loin d'en être un. (Elle sourit en proie à son souvenir) Lui, était plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée, beaucoup trop souvent, mais sa force était indéniable. De sorte à ce que mon autre coéquipier et lui même étaient toujours en rivalité. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de les rattraper, d'atteindre leur niveau, mais même avec mes capacités actuelles, je suis bien loin du leur. Mon sensei, l'un des deux génies, leur accordait, de ce fait, beaucoup d'intérêt. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il faisait mal son job. (Elle se gratta la tête nerveusement) Seulement, j'avais juste l'impression de ne pas toujours avoir ma place à leur côté. D'être, au final, juste une petite chose fragile à protéger, qui ne sait pas se débrouiller par elle-même. Je dois avouer que pendant un temps c'était vrai, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je continue et je continuerai toujours à avancer pour m'améliorer et devenir forte, finit-elle un sourire franc, ornant son visage nacré.

Son interlocuteur se contenta de hocher la tête face à la longue mais sincère explication de la jeune femme. La guérisseuse se tourna brusquement, les yeux pétillants:

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a rendu le plus fier de toi même?

Le jeune homme sourit face à cette seconde question saugrenue et se mit réfléchir rapidement. Il lui fit signe de boire, avant de commenter :

\- Être reconnu par mes frères et le clan pour mes qualités de shinobi. Même si Itama et Kawarama ne sont plus là, je revois le regard qu'ils portaient sur moi, confiants, comme s'il savait qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais … finit avec amertume le rescapé de sa fratrie.

\- Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils ressentaient. (Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.) Personnellement, quand je suis avec toi, je me sens en sécurité. Tu es vraiment très doué et tu élabores des plans audacieux avec une telle aisance! J'en suis impressionnée à chaque fois.

\- Je croyais que le principe du jeu n'était pas de me dire ce que tu pensais, à moins que je ne te pose la question, releva-t'il

\- Ce que tu peux être sérieux, rigola-t'elle

\- Ça aussi ça fait partie de ma personnalité, riposta-t'-il la mine boudeuse.

\- Ah, ah, ah, je sais. Mais ça me semblait important, sur le moment, de te le dire et puis ça m'handicape moi, dans le pire des cas.

\- Sauf que ça implique une certaine réciprocité, c'est ainsi que sont fondés les rapports humains. Inconsciemment, on tend vers un certain équilibre, lorsque quelqu'un nous fait une faveur, notamment désintéressée, on a tendance à vouloir lui rendre la politesse, analysa le jeune homme sans ciller.

\- Très bien, je ne le referais plus promis (Elle leva sa main droite, avec un air solennel.). Il me semble que c'est à toi.

Le jeune homme songea au fait, qu'éviter chroniquement le thème qui avait son attention, serait plus suspect qu'autre chose. Dans cette idée, il formula une approche progressive du sujet.

\- Sasuke était le génie que tu as mentionné, faisant parti de ton équipe ?

\- Oui.

Tobirama s'attendait à ce qu'elle développe un peu plus, mais son interlocutrice lui rendit un regard interrogatif et amusé. Il finit son verre, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de l'entamer, tant la jeune fille avait répondu rapidement, avant d'ajouter:

\- Heureusement que tu te plaignais de mon laconisme, il y a quelques minutes.

\- Ah tu vois, c'est frustrant! S'écria la furie rosée, en le pointant du doigt

\- Tu l'as fait exprès? Demanda son interlocuteur, poussant l'index de la jeune fille avec le revers de sa main.

\- Cela se pourrait, lança la shinobi, énigmatique.

\- Tu pourrais appliquer tes propres …

\- A moi, le coupa-t'elle avec entrain. Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux?

\- C'est quoi cette question? Dit-il en tentant de conserver son calme alors que son cœur avait interrompu son rythme régulier.

\- On a le droit à tous types de questions, et encore je suis soft là, souligna-t'elle un air licencieux, nuançant avec son visage angélique.

\- Effectivement, tout devint plus clair pour le stratège, sur l'intérêt de pratiquer ce passe-temps entre amis. Dans son esprit, il était à mille lieux d'imaginer récolter des ragots de la sorte, avec ce type de tactique et en regard du potentiel de ce genre de situation.

\- Alors? Questionna- t'elle en agitant son verre devant lui.

\- Et bien … je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- C'est pas une réponse ça ! S'exclama la jeune fille, soudainement très concernée par le manque de conviction inusité de son binôme.

\- Bien, c'est la seule que tu auras, se braqua son vis-à-vis.

\- Mouais. Dans ce cas, décris-moi et je te dirai si c'est le cas, revint à la charge la tête mule.

\- Tu es sérieuse?

\- Oui ! Allez ne fais pas ton pudique, et promis je ne demande aucun nom. Allez ! Le supplia-t'elle, en se rapprochant de lui pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

Ses yeux brillaient de malice, mais rien de malveillant. Juste de la curiosité et de la bienveillance. Celle d'aider son prochain, comme elle le faisait à chaque occasion qui se présentait. En même temps, peut être que d'évoquer ces émotions pourrait lui permettre de tirer, enfin, les choses au clair. Aussi, il avait toujours repoussé ce moment, et il devait bien avouer que son objectivité était amoindrie sur ce thème. Un avis extérieur pourrait être judicieux. Bien que ce serait plus simple si le confident et l'objet de la conversation n'était pas le même … Toutefois, s'il restait assez vague, cela devrait être envisageable, sans que la jeune fille ne se doute de quelque chose.

\- Et bien, disons que cette personne occupait de plus en plus mes pensées, sans que je n'avais à songer à elle. De plus, avec le temps, je remarquais que sa compagnie m'était agréable et je me surprenais à vouloir la protéger de tout danger pouvant lui nuire, voire même, au détriment de ma propre sécurité, parfois. Elle arrivait à remettre en question mes opinions et croyances, et à me faire avancer sur ma réflexion.

Il s'arrêta, voyant Sakura afficher un air attendri sur le visage, l'écoutant avec toute l'attention du monde, la tête posée sur les genoux.

\- Rien que ton expression en dit long …commença l'albinos.

\- Tout comme tes mots. Pour que tu dises ce genre de choses de quelqu'un, en dehors d'Hashirama... Tu devais vraiment l'avoir dans la peau, constata-t'elle gentillement.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit-il perplexe.

\- Bon, puisque tu as bien joué le jeu, je reprends un verre ! Annonça joyeusement la rose.

Ni une, ni deux, elle se servit et avala le tout cul sec, avant que son compagnon de beuverie ne proteste contre une dérogation aux règles.

\- Du coup, j'ai une question pour toi, dit-il après avoir soupiré face au contournement des règles de la rose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Qu'est ce qui te plaît chez Sasuke?

\- Que … Quoi? S'écria-t'elle en s'écartant un peu brusquement, la face cramoisie.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son verre, semblant hésiter à le boire.

\- Pour être honnête, par moment, je ne sais plus. Je dois avouer que son côté mystérieux m'attirait quand j'étais plus jeune et que je le trouvais canon, comme toutes les filles de mon âge. Bon, c'est toujours le cas, mais passons. (Son ton se fit soudainement logorrhéique, avant de reprendre de façon plus posée.) Quand il était jeune, il s'est passé un événement tragique et il a perdu presque toute sa famille,. Ça l'a changé radicalement, et depuis, cette haine que tu as pu voir, l'a toujours habitée. Il a tout délaissé dans sa quête de puissance pour se venger de l'auteur de ce crime, mais, moi, je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à l'abandonner. Parce qu'au fond, je savais, qu'il pouvait encore être secouru. Du moins, c'est ce que je me suis persuadée à croire, jusqu'à … (Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais déglutit difficilement). J'aurais aimé être celle, qui lui aurait permis de retrouver cette envie de vivre, au delà du triste passé, celle sur qui, il aurait toujours pu compter. Peu importe, s'il me repoussait, j'allais toujours vers lui. Mais au plus on avance, et plus, je me demande si les choix que j'ai fait, sont vraiment en accord avec quelqu'un qui l'aime et veut le sauver.

Un silence s'installa. Tobirama en profita pour régler son dû, avant d'ajouter doucement:

\- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Sakura, même si je sais que tu t'y adonnes de tout ton être. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es faible, c'est simplement parce qu'aucun être vivant n'a ce pouvoir. Pourtant, te voir essayer, me redonne confiance en l'avenir et en l'humanité. Peut être, que tu n'arriveras pas à le sauver, lui, mais ce qui est sûre c'est que tu l'as fait pour moi.

La jeune femme l'observa, abasourdie. Tobirama n'avait même pas réfléchi, les mots étaient sortis d'eux même. Il sentait d'ailleurs ses sens s'engourdir et sa vision se faire moins clair. Néanmoins, bien que légèrement éméché, (Au même moment, il se fit la remarque que légèrement était sans doute plus loin de la réalité, que ce qu'il pensait.) elle devait savoir. Elle, ne devait pas perdre espoir.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Tout comme, tu ne peux pas tout contrôler Tobirama. Toutefois, la façon protectrice que tu as de faire et d'agir envers Hashirama et tes hommes, me fait réaliser combien tu es chef méritant. Et aussi, qu'au fond, tu es plus sensible qu'il n'y paraît, releva-t'elle avec sourire, en tanguant.

\- Je crois que tu commences à être ivre.

\- Mais non! Regarde.

Elle se leva immédiatement et exécuta une roue parfaitement contrôlée devant lui. Puis, Sakura se pencha au dessus de l'albinos, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Par contre, je ne dirai pas la même chose de toi.

La jeune femme, taquine, esquissa un mouvement pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ce dernier recula la tête et son geste pour attraper la main assaillante se fit étrangement long et mal assuré, suffisamment pour déclencher l'hilarité de sa coéquipière. Pris dans le nouveau jeu de sa collègue, le jeune homme se redressa et renversa son verre sur la guérisseuse. Sa bouche dessina un «oh» avant qu'elle ne se précipite, à son tour, pour saisir l'une des bouteilles. Le jeune homme l'intercepta dans sa course, la saisissant par les hanches. La shinobi posant ses mains sur les siennes et avec sa force surhumaine, l'obligea à la lâcher. Elle fit volte face et bondit sur lui. Déstabilisé et avec un équilibre incertain, Tobirama se retrouva au sol, la jeune femme assise sur son torse. Profitant de la bradypsychie inhabituel de son ancien patient, Sakura lui plaqua les mains au dessus de sa tête, aidée de sa vigueur surnaturelle. Elle lui sourit et il pouvait sentir l'haleine chaude et alcoolisée de la jeune fille.

\- Il semblerait que j'ai gagné, dit-elle triomphante.

\- C'était donc le but ultime de cette mise en scène, rigola-t'-il.

\- Tu devrais rire plus souvent, ça te va bien.

L'effet fut direct : ce dernier se stoppa immédiatement.

\- Et tu es aussi très mignon quand tu es gêné, rajouta l'assaillante.

\- Tss. Mis à part cela, j'espère que je ne t'importunes pas trop? Maugréa le jeune homme, faussement dérangé.

Non, je suis bien là moi. Je pourrais rester toute la nuit comme ça. Mais c'est vrai, que ça m'embêterais que tu meurs d'asphyxie.

La jeune femme se repositionna de sorte à libérer le thorax de l'albinos. Ce dernier sourcilla, songeant un instant à la position indécente qu'ils arboraient. Toutefois, il appréciait la chaleur des cuisses et du corps de Sakura, contre le sien, contrastant avec la fraîcheur de l'herbe. Le novice saoul se concentra, alors, sur toutes les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient en cet instant: le toucher, l'odorat, l'ouïe, la vue. Autrement dit, la chaleur et la douceur, l'alcool et l'effluve de cerisier, le bruit de leurs respirations mêlées et du calme ambiant, la beauté du visage de la jeune fille, de son noble front encadré par deux mèches roses, de ses prunelles aigue-marine, de ses pommettes légèrement rosées, de ses lèvres fines et si … tentatrices. Elles semblaient, d'ailleurs, remuer mais aucun son ne parvint à Tobirama. Il secoua la tête, sortant de sa transe et échangea un regard avec la jeune fille.

\- Tobirama ?

\- Hum ... oui désolé, je crois que j'ai effectivement un peu trop bu, prétexta le jeune homme.

\- Oui, on aurait dû y' aller plus doucement, je crois. (Elle afficha une mine navrée.) J'ai encore une question à te poser.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir rencontrée ? Fit-elle, d'un air dénué de toute puérilité.

\- Non. (Ses traits se relaxèrent immédiatement.) Mais je voudrais, moi aussi, te poser une question, et j'aimerais que tu sois honnête. (Elle le fixa avec intensité, de nouveau.) Est-ce que Sasuke et toi, vous venez d'une autre époque … notamment d'une période après celle-ci?

Le visage de Sakura était insondable, sans doute en proie à une introspection infernale. Tobirama pria pour que cette hypothèse farfelue soit la bonne, et surtout que la jeune femme lui fasse assez confiance pour se confier à lui, encore une fois, sur le mobile de sa présence, qui était le sujet en suspend, au cœur de leur relation, depuis le départ.

Elle s'approcha de son oreille, son pouls visiblement frénétique, au niveau de sa carotide:

\- Oui. C'est pour ça, je ne sais pas, ce qui pourrait affecter ou non les choses, dans mes propos. Notamment, sur tes décisions.

Ses mains se firent plus faibles sur ses poignets, voire même tremblotantes. Tobirama se redressa en attrapant doucement ces derniers, qu'il caressa du bout des pouces. Sakura avait niché sa tête dans son cou, et son souffle irrégulier lui indiquait que la shinobi sanglotait. Il déposa ses mains contre elle, et l'enserra avec les siennes contre lui. Il ignorait la raison précise de ces larmes, mais pour une fois, son esprit était focalisé sur quelque chose de plus important: réconforter sa coéquipière.

\- Je suis là. Ça va aller Sakura, je te le promets. Je …

Sa voix se stoppa nette, quelque chose n'allait pas. Sakura se détacha de lui, surprise et le vit se redresser promptement, la poussant au passage, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

* * *

Tobirama ouvrit difficilement les yeux, accompagné de violents maux de tête. La lumière dans la pièce était tellement aveuglante qu'il se tourna pour se mettre sur le côté. Cependant, il eut le temps de dénoter qu'il se trouvait dans ses quartiers. En se replaçant, un linge glissa de son front et tomba sur le lit. Néanmoins, ses paupières s'écartèrent considérablement, face au tableau qui avait pris forme devant lui.

Sakura, endormie à quelques centimètres, la respiration paisible, emmitouflé sous la même couverture.

Une myriade de questions s'imposèrent à lui, martelant son esprit à l'image des céphalées qu'il subissait, en cet instant. « _On a quand même pas ..._ » A dire vrai, il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Il revoyait Sakura sur lui, sa chaleur, le fait qu'elle lui ait confirmé son hypothèse, puis c'était le black-out. Cependant, le goût qui domina ses réflexions à ce moment là, lui indiqua qu'il avait sans doute vomi. « _Quel idiot!_ » Son ego en prenait un coup. Sakura avait dû s'occuper de lui, encore … Elle avait dû le veiller, comme lors de leur rencontre.

Toutefois, c'était une vision agréable, que de se réveiller à ses côtés. Il songea que c'était même, quelque chose à laquelle il pourrait s'habituer. Doucement, le jeune homme dégagea une mèche rose du minois nacré et caressa la joue ainsi dévoilée du revers de son index.

Il aurait voulu continuer de rester là, mais bien que les réminiscences de cette fin de soirée étaient floues, celles de la fin d'après midi, elles, ne l'étaient pas. Hashirama lui devait des explications. C'est à contre cœur, que le second des Senju se leva, en évitant autant que possible de réveiller Sakura, lui rappelant à une scène passée similaire. Elle remua légèrement, de sorte à ce que le plus âgé s'immobilisa, jetant un coup d'œil à l'endormie. Rassuré sur le fait qu'elle dormait encore, et que de ce fait, il évitait, pour le moment, une scène gênante, le stratège s'apprêta à se diriger vers le corridor, menant à la salle d'eau.

Avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il entendit la voix de Salura s'élever, toujours plongée dans ses songes.

Tobi … rama ...

Et son cœur manqua un battement. Non, plus d'un en réalité.

« _Tu devais vraiment l'avoir dans la peau_.» Il sourit en repensant aux paroles de la jeune femme. Non il ne l'avait pas que dans la peau, le jeune homme réalisa maintenant, qu'elle était bien plus que ça. Sakura était le résultat d'un futur qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître.

Elle était l'horizon. Son horizon rosée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)

A bientôt !

 ** _Yoshirifi_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey tout le monde !**

Alors, pour commencer j'espère que vous vous portez tous bien ! Cette fin de confinement (du moins pour la France, je ne connais pas trop les dates des autres pays dans une situation similaire (pardonnez mon ignorance ^^)) se sera fait attendre, bien qu'il faille rester prudent :)

En attendant, je vous remercie **tous** pour votre soutien continue et vos commentaires encourageants (Petite dédicace à _Kirika, Fanny Hoebrien, Lumati, Lia9749,_ _natasign_ et _Uchihasensei_ ), qui, comme à chaque fois sont autant de sources de motivations que d'indicateurs de la cohérence et de qualité du travail que j'essaye d'apporter à cette histoire ^^ Par ailleurs, je suis désolé j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à finir ce chapitre par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, car le fait d'entrevoir la fin de cette histoire (Ce n'est pas pour le chapitre prochain, je vous rassure tout de même ^^), m'a donné envie d'écrire sur d'autres sujets, en particulier sur Tresh de League of Legends (pour ceux qui connaissent (sachant que je ne main pas le perso, juste j'ai pas compris pourquoi ça m'a pris comme ça ^^)) Bref, je ne m'étalerais pas plus en longueur, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Comme à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, tandis que Tobirama sortait de ses quartiers, afin d'aller à la rencontre de son aîné. Ce dernier, en pleine discussion avec Nagame devant le bâtiment de commandement, l'accueillit avec un sourire, lorsque l'albinos entra dans son champ de vision. Le stratège arriva à hauteur des deux autres hommes, salua son subalterne, avant de reporter son attention vers le brun. Nagame lui rendit la politesse et s'éclipsa, comprenant instinctivement ce que le second des Senju lui avait implicitement demandé par son comportement. Le détenteur du Mokuton passa son bras sur les épaules de son frère, ce qui fit sourciller ce dernier.

\- Alors, bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour rien, pour rien, rigola ce dernier, resserrant la prise sur l'épaule de son frère.

Ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur le sujet, Tobirama enchaîna :

\- Il me semble que l'on avait une conversation à finir.

Le sourire du plus vieux s'évanouit. Se détachant de son cadet, un air sérieux sur sa face hâlée, il acquiesça. Pour une fois, ce fut le meneur qui se dirigea vers leur quartier général, sans prendre la peine de vérifier que Tobirama le suivait. Une fois au calme et à l'abri des regards, Hashirama s'assit sur la table, ne se préoccupant ni du plan, ni des papiers qui y trônaient, attendant que son interlocuteur vienne se poster devant lui, une chaise disposée à quelques centimètres. Tobirama s'exécuta, puis attendit que le meneur n'entame la suite de leur discussion de la veille.

\- C'est Izuna, l'auteur de l'attaque contre toi.

Tout ce que qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu' Hashirama ne tournait jamais autour du pot, mais là, il avait lâché une bombe, conscient de ce qu'elle allait provoquer.

\- Mais l'autre fois avec Hidetsugu… rappela le stratège, comme surpris du jeu d'acteur convaincant de son aîné.

\- J'ai fait semblant de ne pas savoir. Si nos alliés pensent qu'on peut t'attaquer impunément, j'ai peur que ce genre de choses se reproduise, confessa son homologue.

\- Tu le savais et tu as continué à les défendre, alors qu'ils ont clairement voulu me tuer ?! Ils ne changeront jamais et Mada …

\- Madara n'était pas au courant, le coupa-t'il

\- De ce qu'il te dit! S'exclama son vis-à-vis en bondissant de son siège. Hashirama, ne me dis pas que tu es assez idiot pour le croire !? Demanda rhétoriquement l'albinos .

\- Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas … déplora le chef de clan.

\- Et pour cause! (Il s'écarta, tournant le dos un instant à Hashirama, avant de revenir devant lui, le regard empli de colère.) On parle du frère, mais aussi du second, de la personne qui a voulu m'éliminer ! Croire qu'il l'ignorait est complètement utopique. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu le préférerais lui, à ta propre famille et à ton propre clan! Cracha amèrement le benjamin.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas! Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais le moindre doute sur l'implication de Madara dans cette affaire, je ne l'aurais pas tué? Releva sèchement son vis-à-vis contre la pique que lui avait lancée le plus jeune.

\- Évidemment, tu n'as jamais su être objectif quand il s'agissait de lui! Blâma le stratège.

\- Parce que toi oui, peut-être? Répliqua du tac-au-tac le brun.

Un silence de plomb s'ancra, Tobirama ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce qu'Hashirama lui reproche son animosité pour les porteurs de Sharigan. D'autant plus, quand il avait clairement la preuve que ceux là avaient attenté à sa vie. C'était le monde à l'envers ... Il s'apprêtait à partir, déçu et remonté, quand le premier né de la fratrie reprit :

\- Izuna n'est pas réapparu depuis.

Deuxième silence, mais plus court celui-ci. Hashirama semblait jauger la réaction de Tobirama : les sourcils froncés, une lueur de surprise dans ses orbes carmin, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte face à cette révélation.

\- La veille de son départ, Madara m'a rapporté qu'il le trouvait bizarre, mais il en ignorait la raison ... C'est pour ça qu'après sa disparation, je me suis éclipsé plusieurs fois. J'ai demandé aux sentinelles de ne pas te dire où j'étais, avoua son aîné.

\- Parce que tu étais avec Madara, à sa recherche ? Finit l'albinos.

\- Oui, confessa le plus âgé. Tobi … Madara sait à quel point je tiens à toi, et que s'il touchait ne serait-ce qu'un seul de tes cheveux, je lui mettrais plus qu'une raclée, mais … Je ne peux pas le blâmer à la place d'Izuna et je sais aussi toute l'affection qu'il lui porte. Surtout que lui même ignorait ce qu'il était advenu de son frère. A ce moment là, j'avais le choix, soit reprendre les hostilités, ou alors, l'aider et trouver une solution alternative. Je me suis imaginé à sa place : toi disparu, moi avec aucune idée de l'endroit où tu pouvais être, ou même de savoir si tu étais en vie et la possibilité que notre plus puissant adversaire entrave mes recherches. Alors, j'ai accepté, mais ça ne veut pas dire, que je pardonne à Izuna ce qu'il a fait, seulement … un jour tu as dit qu'il suffirait que les adultes se parlent autour d'une table, mais qu'ils étaient trop stupides pour le faire. Aujourd'hui c'est nous les adultes, Tobi. Donc, je veux entendre les motivations d'Izuna de sa bouche et Madara est d'accord.

\- Entendre ses confessions, cela veut dire être prêt à le châtier aussi, tu sais? Sinon, rien ne garantit qu'il ne recommencera pas, sans compter le message que cela enverrait aux autres, comme tu l'as souligné plus tôt. Donc, permets-moi de douter sur l'inclinaison de Madara à ce sujet, répliqua-t'il en reprenant la tournure de la dernière phrase de son frère pour marquer son opinion opposé.

\- Il y a peut-être une explication à tout cela …

\- Ce qui justifierait ce qu'il a fait ? Trancha acerbement Tobirama, les bras croisés.

Son aîné affichait une mine défaite, malgré un sourire triste parant son visage hâlé.

\- Je continue de croire qu'il existe un plausible dénouement positif, Tobi. Je refuse d'abandonner cette idée d'unification et je sais que c'est possible. Madara le croit, lui aussi, à tel point qu'il a consenti à ce qu'on se réunisse ensemble, pour gérer ce problème.

Tobirama sentait tant d'espoir émaner de son frère, comme un soldat qui s'obstinait à se relever malgré d'innombrables blessures, persévérant dans sa quête de survie. Mais, il perçut également le dilemme infernal qu'il endurait : la primauté de sa place de chef contre son rôle d'aîné. Le clan contre la famille. Le devoir contre l'amour. Dans ses orbes marrons se dépeignaient, à cet instant, toutes ses contradictions, tous ses doutes, mais aussi toutes ses espérances, en cet avenir incertain qu'il voulait désespérément optimiste. Ce regard était comme un livre ouvert, témoin de l'humanité d'Hashirama, de sa détermination à voir celle des autres, par delà les atrocités commises. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas de la faiblesse. C'était en cela que son frère serait toujours meilleur que lui. Cette mansuétude : il n'oubliait pas, mais se servait des blessures passées pour construire un meilleur futur. Quelque soit l'issue de cette guerre, jamais il n'omettra la dignité de chacun, alliés ou ennemies. Un véritable meneur.

A ce moment, le stratège réalisa qu'il était en proie à des options similaires. Et si lui aussi était confronté à cette situation, que ferait-il ? Même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre mentalement, le choix d'Hashirama était judicieux. De plus, ce monde de paix ne se ferait pas sans le renoncement aux sempiternelles vendettas. Dans ce cas, il ferait un pas dans cette direction, pour son frère, pour ce rêve, pour la paix, même si cela ne signifiait pas qu'il oubliait ou qu'il pardonnait. Cependant, à l'image des six derniers mois, cela marquera une trêve infime dans son esprit, où il acceptait d'envisager la possibilité de s'unir avec les Uchiwa dans un but commun.

Hashirama était toujours immobile, scrutant sa réaction, suspendu à ses lèvres et aux paroles qui allaient en sortir.

\- Dans ce cas, jaugeons ensemble du devenir d'un tel projet.

Son frère sourcilla, comme incertain d'avoir bien compris. Tobirama soupira, avant de reformuler:

\- Allons voir Madara. Ensemble.

L'attitude du brun ne se modifia pas, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu l'albinos qui s'attendait à une réaction et non une apathie totale. Son aîné sembla reprendre ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard, comme réalisant l'importance des paroles de son second. Puis, ce dernier reprit, comme si les instants précédents n'avaient existé, typique d'Hashirama et de ces changements thymiques.

\- Tu ne penses pas que cette rencontre soit précipitée?

\- La situation ne peut pas rester indéfiniment comme ça, répondit simplement Tobirama.

\- Certes, mais ça me surprend juste de te voir si … enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Madara.

\- Je ne suis pas enthousiaste, soupira le stratège. Toutefois, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que je n'agisse pas seul, alors je respecte notre promesse. Par contre, (Il fixa son aîné avec un air grave et dénué de compassion.) en aucun cas je n'accorderai ma confiance aux Uchiwa. Izuna a possiblement une raison valable à ses yeux ou s'est peut-être fait manipuler, mais pour moi, il demeure responsable de ses actes et devra en répondre.

\- Tobi …

Tobirama évalua l'attitude de son homologue. Soudainement, c'est comme si le tableau du contexte actuel, lui apparaissait avec davantage de clarté. Peut-être que Sasuke n'était pas étranger au mobile que pensait avoir le cadet de Madara contre lui. Dans un élan d'analyse intense de la situation, il énonça à haute voix une conjecture, comme réalisant un point crucial qui manquait depuis le début de cette histoire :

\- C'est peut-être ce que Sasuke cherche à faire : me rendre responsable aux yeux d'Izuna. Au vu du prétendu rôle qu'il m'attribue dans la déchéance future de son frère, il semble déterminé dans sa quête. Créer le chaos et relancer cette guerre à travers ce dernier. Si elle ne me tue pas directement, le contexte lui offrira des opportunités de le faire de ses propres mains, observa l'albinos, en parlant davantage pour lui-même.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi tout risquer pour te tuer? (Rebondit son frère, quelque peu surpris par le changement de sujet si soudain, et l'importance qu'il accordait à Sasuke en cet instant.) Surtout qu'en t'attaquant l'autre jour, il nous a permis de recueillir beaucoup d'informations, pour qu'au final son plan échoue.

\- Hum … A moins qu'il n'ait une autre idée derrière la tête. J'essaierai d'en parler avec Sakura, continua le stratège, perplexe, comme tentant de résoudre un mystère dont il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en mains, chose qu'il l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- De parler hein, taquina le leader halé, en lui assénant un petit coup de coude joueur, ramenant son cadet à l'instant présent, tout essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Hashirama, tu peux arrêter …

\- De quoi ? L'interrompit le brun, un air angélique factice sur le visage.

\- De te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, termina son second.

\- Oh, mais c'est que tu ne nies pas, on progresse ! S'extasia Hashirama, les yeux brillants fixant son benjamin, qui de son côté affichait une mine contrite.

Tobirama déploya des trésors de contrôle pour ne pas laisser paraître davantage son trouble. L'argenté susceptible continua, calmement:

\- Il n'y a rien à nier, nuance.

\- Comme le fait que vous ayez dormi ensemble hier soir, je suppose? Acheva l'halé malicieux.

Cette fois Tobirama écarquilla les yeux .« _Comment est-il au courant?_ » Devant l'absence de réaction de son frère, Hashirama poursuivit:

\- Enfin, dormir ou … laissa-t'il en suspend, le sous-entendu aussi claire, que la question implicite qu'il posait.

\- Arrête tes spéculations stupides, Hashirama! Rétorqua violemment l'albinos, dont le teint fut à cet instant, plus rosé qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Très bien, très bien, rigola t-il en présentant ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement. Mais je suis content pour toi, Tobi.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, alors cesse tes idioties, grand frère, réprimanda ce dernier.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte d'être amoureux, Tobirama, rassura d'un ton bienveillant son frère, posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

\- Tu me fatigues, déclara le détenteur du Suiton, délogeant l'appui réconfortant de son frère, témoignant sa lassitude face aux propos du meneur des Senju.

Tobirama s'éloigna, sans ajouter de mots, déjà bien trop conscient de la véracité des propos du brun. Gérer ces émotions étaient complexes, alors rajouter les attentes et les élucubrations de son frère, n'aidaient en rien. « _Amoureux ..._ » Cette pensée sonnait toujours inconfortable, pourtant, il savait que ce n'était que la simple et objective vérité. Il avait prétendu s'entretenir avec Sakura, afin de récolter plus d'informations, autant que lui permettait sa position. Mais, le jeune homme se rendit compte que son esprit rechignait à aller à la rencontre de la rose. Les paumes moites, le souffle court, le monde semblant se mouvoir au rythme des battements frénétiques de son myocarde, lui donnant le vertige. Il connaissait cette sensation. A vrai dire, par le passé, il l'avait ressenti sur le champ de bataille et à chaque fois, il l'avait vaincue, dominée de sa logique et de son sang froid.

La peur.

A cet instant, elle lui retournait les entrailles. Le jeune homme se posta rapidement à l'ombre du bâtiment de commandement, dans un endroit tranquille, appuyant sa main contre la paroi. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. « _Du calme, tu as toujours su la maîtriser. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Tu as une mission à accomplir, cette affection ne doit pas te gêner_ ». Progressivement, chaque expiration lui sembla plus légère, plus facile, dénuée de la difficulté qu'elle semblait s'être appropriée quelques minutes auparavant. Le jeune homme poussa un dernier soupir, comme pour clore ce passage de panique, désormais révolu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le chakra bien trop familier qui se baladait dans les parages. L'image de la jeune fille s'imposa à son esprit, tandis qu'il ouvrit les yeux comme pour la chasser, utilisant la réalité transmis par ses nerfs optiques. Peine perdue. Le concret ne parvenait à extraire l'abstrait de ses pensées. Il aurait pu jurer sentir son parfum, comme si la rose se tenait à côté de lui.

Il secoua la tête, se giflant mentalement. C'était une attitude indigne d'un shinobi, qui n'avait pas sa place. Une bataille se gagne avec tact et stratégie et non avec des yeux larmoyants et des histoires de cœur qui s'emballent, bien que souvent, il savait que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait dit à Sakura la veille: la haine est un moteur infini de représailles. C'était un fait qu'il avait pu vérifier, et même, apprécier son étendue. Mais, l'amour... En dehors du lien fraternel qu'il entretenait avec son idiot d'aîné (Il avait de nouveau écopé de ce charmant surnom, depuis son insertion d'il y a quelques minutes.), il ne pouvait pas vraiment évoqué ce sentiment comme motivation de ses actes. Bien sûr, le benjamin des Senju accordait de l'importance à ses subalternes, mais leurs pertes hypothétiques ne sauraient lui faire perdre la raison, parce que justement, il savait. Il savait que la meilleure façon de leur rendre justice n'était pas d'agir impulsivement, mais plutôt, de riposter méthodiquement, quitte à annihiler un par un, les responsables. Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi ce serait différent avec cette fille? Qu'a-t'elle de plus? Son humanité, sa joie, sa beauté, son intelligence. Non, il peut trouver des exemples au sein de ce campement, qui n'ont rien à lui envier. La réponse lui échappait totalement, c'était d'ailleurs, ce qui le déstabilisait le plus.

Comment arriver à gérer l'incontrôlable?

Soudain, la face boisée de son frère s'imposa directement à lui, séparé par quelques centimètres de la sienne. Tobirama bondit en arrière par réflexe, dégainant son katana, avant même d'identifier la raison de son mouvement.

\- Désolé Tobi, je ne voulais pas te faire surprendre, j'étais surpris de voir que tu te trouvais derrière le bâtiment. Pourquoi tu te caches?

\- Je ne me dissimule pas. Je réfléchis et je le fais mieux quand je suis tranquille!

\- Ah mince ... excuse moi, j'ai dit à Sakura de te rejoindre et que tu avais des choses à lui demander, ajouta son frère un sourire en coin, avec une mine faussement navré.

Tobirama serra les dents, face à la balourdise d'Hashirama.

\- Je vous laisse, s'exprima joyeusement le clone de bois, avant de disparaître, ne laissant l'opportunité au plus jeune de pester.

Le détenteur du Suiton eut à peine le temps de reprendre un semblant de contenance et de rengainer son arme, que la jeune femme était à quelques mètres, mi-curieuse, mi-rassurée.

\- Hashirama m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, dit-elle en se rapprochant. Enfin, si tu as réussi à remettre tes idées en place, après hier soir, rigola-t'elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Sakura ... J'ai assez d'enfantillages à gérer avec mon frère. Et puis, je t'avais bien dit que je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire, se renfrogna le jeune homme.

\- Ah, ah je trouve que tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti. Le dernier verre était de trop, c'est certain. Mais c'est comme tout, ça vient avec la pratique, déclara la jeune femme fièrement.

\- Je pense surtout ne plus jamais refaire cette erreur, soupira Tobirama.

\- Rha la la, quel rabat-joie! Il me semble que tu n'es pas devenu aussi bon shinobi, au bout du premier entraînement, et bien c'est la même chose!

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu m'incites à réitérer ce genre de comportement, souleva-t'il soupçonneux.

\- Hum (Elle détourna les yeux, avant de faire un pas vers lui et de rétablir leur contact visuel, les prunelles brillants de détermination.) … Oui!

\- Pourrai-je en connaître la raison? Interrogea t-il curieux, avec une once de frayeur en regard de son black-out et de ce qu'il avait pu faire, que seule, Sakura savait.

\- Parce que … à ce moment là … (Elle s'interrompit, incertaine.)

Sa bouche se referma, et elle amena doucement son poing contre sa poitrine. Voyant que la guérisseuse, était pris dans une réflexion, semblait-il intense, le stratège, ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur l'éventuel lien avec ses souvenirs manquants.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose … de mal? Demanda-t'il, le timbre hésitant, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa coéquipière, qui sortit de sa transe, l'air abasourdi.

\- Euh non, pas du tout. Tu ne te souviens pas de tout, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas étonnant. Ne t'en fais pas, tu étais trop ivre pour que tes paroles aient un sens, le rassura-t'elle.

\- Et, ensuite? Demanda le jeune homme, faisant allusion au fait qu'ils aient dormi ensemble.

\- Et bien, je t'ai porté sur mon dos jusqu'à ta chambre. On a croisé Hashirama et tu as essayé de lui dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à « J'avais raison. » et puis tu t'es presque endormie sur mon épaule. (Tobirama posa sa main sur son visage, exaspéré pas sa propre conduite.) Je lui ai dit que je te raccompagnais et qu'on avait un peu trop abusé de la liqueur qu'il m'avait fournie. Je t'ai juste déposé dans ton lit et j'ai placé un linge frais sur ton front.

\- Pourquoi être restée, si je m'étais endormi ?

\- Et bien … je me sentais responsable de ton état, alors j'ai préféré veiller sur toi …

\- En dormant sous ma couette? Releva-t'il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Il ne faisait pas chaud, répliqua la furie rosée directement, comme si elle s'attendait à cette question.

Devant la mine incrédule de son interlocuteur, Sakura se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre visiblement gênée, comme une enfant prise sur le fait.

\- Me prendre pour un idiot fait aussi parti de ton plan pour «veiller» sur moi, je suppose.

\- Ça te fera une autre occasion de jouer, lança-t'elle les yeux pleins de malice.

\- C'est si dur de me répondre, en n'étant pas ivre, constata le plus grand, avec une nuance de déception dans ses orbes carmin.

\- Tu es intimidant quand tu t'y mets, tu sais, répondit la shinobi en haussant les épaules. Tu n'avais pas des choses à me demander? Changea de sujet la jeune fille.

Voyant que l'obtempération de sa coéquipière n'irait pas outre mesure, il poussa un soupir, sa curiosité insatisfaite. Puis, le stratège reprit d'une voix mesurée et sérieuse :

\- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me révéler directement la véritable raison qui pousse Sasuke à vouloir me supprimer, puisque ça pourrait hypothétiquement modifier mon comportement et ce que je suis, ou non, censé faire , mais … Penses-tu qu'il serait enclin à prolonger le conflit qui sévit actuellement entre mon clan et le sien, afin de profiter de la situation pour atteindre son but?

Sa vis-à-vis hésita, un instant, songeuse, avant de prendre la parole :

\- Oui, j'imagine qu'il en est capable. Sasuke sait se montrer ingénieux. Plus d'une fois les plans qu'il a mis au point ont su surprendre ses adversaires.

\- Est-il dans son tempérament de se soucier des dégâts collatéraux? Poursuivit l'investigateur.

\- Ah … (Elle eut un rire sans joie). Non, pas vraiment. Tant qu'il obtient ce qu'il souhaite.

\- Donc, il serait capable de s'en prendre à Hashirama ou à toi, si cela permet de m'attendre? Conclut le shinobi.

\- Oui, soupira la jeune femme.

Son minois affichait une certaine tristesse à constater à voix haute, jusqu'où était prêt à aller son ancien partenaire. Soudainement, elle redressa la tête, comme s'il quelque chose d'important s'était révélé à elle.

\- Attends, tu as dit que Sasuke pourrait t'attendre en s'en prenant à moi ?

\- Bien, nous sommes très souvent ensemble et je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser mes équipiers se faire tuer sous mes yeux, comme tu as déjà pu le remarquer, dit simplement son interlocuteur.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle tout sourire.

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me crois pas? Questionna l'albinos susceptible, soupçonneux.

\- Je ne suis pas ta seule coéquipière. Je veux dire, tout le campement se battrait pour et avec toi, mais … commença la guérisseuse en liant ses deux mains devant elle.

\- Mais ?

\- Tu as choisi de me nommer au même titre qu'Hashirama, nota la jeune fille. Je trouve ça adorable, termina Sakura une magnifique expression de bienveillance sur son visage nacré.

\- Tu as raison, je devrais me soucier uniquement de mon frère, répliqua-t'il vexé. (Il voulut s'éloigner mais la shinobi le retint par le bras avec douceur.)

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ton inquiétude n'est pas dû à ma faiblesse ou à cause de mes sentiments pour Sasuke, mais juste envers moi. Tu n'imagines pas ce que cela représente à mes yeux, affirma la rose, très sérieusement.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme l'enlaça tendrement en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de l'albinos. D'abord sidéré, Tobirama se raidit immédiatement. Puis, instinctivement, le jeune homme remonta ses mains dans le dos de sa coéquipière, répondant à son étreinte.

\- Tu sais, c'est plus facile de te parler quand tu ne revêts pas ton armure d'impassibilité et de stratège.

\- C'est une raison suffisante pour m'enivrer ?

Il sentit la jeune femme acquiescer, ce qui lui arracha l'ombre d'un sourire. Décidément, cette fille ne ressemblait à aucune autre, elle était hors catégorie et contrastait totalement avec les autres membres partageant son genre. Finalement, c'était peut-être cette petite graine de folie, qui la rendait si spéciale à ses yeux.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, le temps de mettre en place la rencontre avec Madara. Pendant qu' Hashirama et plusieurs émissaires s'assuraient de la bonne réalisation de cet événement , Tobirama avait écopé d'une surveillance rapprochée de Sakura, qu'il devait, bien évidemment, à l'insistance de son aîné. Ce fut d'ailleurs, après un lynchage de répliques acerbes dont le cadet avait le secret à l'encontre du commanditaire, que Sakura fut mise au courant. A l'occasion de cet encombrant partenariat, les deux concernés décidèrent de s'entraîner ensemble, afin de ne pas perdre la main, au vu du fait que, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne risquait de quitter le campement avant de l'entrevue.

\- Et donc, tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme, légèrement essoufflée.

\- Si cela ne dépendait que de moi, je lui rendrais l'appareil. Mais … je sais très bien que l'avenir du clan est en jeu, donc je ne peux pas me permettre de tuer Izuna. Qui plus est, sous les yeux de son frère.

\- Quel fin diplomate tu fais, plaisanta-t'elle, tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers lui, le poing prêt à frapper sa cible.

\- De la part d'une poivrote, cela ne m'atteint même pas, répondit ce dernier, esquivant sans mal le coup porté à son encontre, laissant son adversaire passer à côté de lui, dans un surplus d'élan.

\- Mauvais joueur, répliqua la jeune fille, faisant un grimace.

Sakura s'appuya sur sa main, et en y ajoutant un peu de son chakra, exécuta un bond pour se remettre sur ses pieds, avant de repartir à l'assaut. Son vis-à-vis se soustrayait à chacun de ses assauts sans difficultés, ayant déjà eu maintes fois l'occasion ces derniers jours, d'analyser les techniques de taijutsu de la jeune femme. Elle était forte, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Toutefois, le stratège voyait qu'elle ne se donnait pas entièrement. Il faut dire que, leur première séance avait marqué le clan.

Après avoir exécuté le sort du Dragon aqueux, Sakura avait su éviter avec une vivacité impressionnante son attaque, avant de le surprendre à l'aide d'un clone et de se propulser à quelques centimètres au dessus de lui. Sous un coup assez puissant, qu'il avait évité de justesse, la furie rosée avait frappé le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un fracas gigantesque et avait failli détruire la forge du campement, non loin de là. Il se souvient d'ailleurs du regard surpris qu'ils avaient échangé, marquant une pause dans leur affrontement. De l'air désolé et gêné sur le visage de sa partenaire l'instant d'après, puis du fou rire qui avait suivi. Tobirama n'avait pas saisi la raison instantanément. Puis, il avait réalisé plus tard, qu'à ce moment précis, il avait cessé d'être le second de l'un des clans les plus puissants de la région, pour n'être que lui. Plus précisément, l'enfant qu'il ne s'était jamais accordé d'être.

A la suite de cette épisode, le binôme avait convenu de la teneur de leur face-à-face. De simples échanges de coup, sans ajout de chakra pour la jeune fille, et sans ninjutsu, kunai et tout autre parchemin explosif pour le stratège. De ce fait, c'était l'occasion pour eux de converser pendant leur combat, ne produisant clairement pas l'ensemble de leurs capacités. Toutefois, cela restait une bonne façon de passer le temps, et de trouver de nouvelles tactiques de déstabilisation pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Néanmoins, bien souvent une pique en engendrait une autre, jusqu'à amener un sujet plus sérieux.

\- De toute façon, la paix ne sera possible que si les deux sont en vie, constata l'albinos. Mais si Izuna cherche à ce point à m'éliminer, il doit forcément avoir une raison.

\- Autre que le fait que tu sois un Senju, répliqua honnêtement Sakura.

\- Autre du fait que nos aînés respectifs ont réussi à calmer le jeu. Certes, le fait de m'attaquer pourrait vouloir dire à Madara que son projet de paix ne l'intéresse absolument pas, mais c'est étrange que ce soit à ce moment. Je veux dire, il aurait pu agir bien avant. De plus, il est impulsif mais pas stupide. La preuve étant qu'on a mis peu de temps à savoir qu'il était l'auteur de l'assaut. Il devait se douter qu'on remontrait facilement à lui, et que le cessez-le-feu serait mis à mal. Donc, il doit s'imaginer que moi ou Hashirama l'avons personnellement attaqué.

\- Et c'est le cas?

\- Non ! Évidemment, j'ai combattu contre lui, mais de front, pas par des moyens détournés. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'employer de telles méthodes, analysa le stratège, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Il redressa soudainement la tête, attirant l'attention de Sakura. Cette dernière fit une moue, signifiant qu'elle avait devinée, au vu de son expression, que le shinobi s'apprêtait à lui réclamer des confidences sur Sasuke. Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils, mais face au regard instant de son homologue, elle croisa les bras devant elle et soupira.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

\- Tobirama … Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

\- C'est important, et puis tu n'as pas de raison de ne pas me répondre, cela n'entravera pas le futur. (Il avança d'un pas, maintenant une distance d'encore un bon mètre entre eux.)

\- Tu devrais plutôt me poser ta vraie question : depuis quand Sasuke est là, n'est-ce pas? (La jeune femme se rapprocha assez, pour appuyer son index contre le torse de Tobirama, reprochant sans doute sa façon indirecte d'obtenir les informations.)

\- Les deux renseignements m'intéressent, répondit-il honnêtement (Sakura le jaugea quelques secondes.)

\- Ça doit faire un peu moins de deux mois, attesta Sakura, recroisant les bras. Par contre …

\- Oui, oui, je ne te demande pas comment vous avez fait, devina le stratège.

\- En quoi cela t'avance?

\- Et bien, c'est ce que je disais. Les affrontements se font rares depuis plus de six mois, et je ne crois pas vraiment aux coïncidences.

\- Tu insinues que Sasuke serait derrière tout cas? Je te rappelle que c'est aussi un Uchiwa, comme tu as pu le vérifier, s'énerva Sakura.

\- Peut-être, mais si pour lui, la fin justifie les moyens, ce n'est pas aberrant de l'envisager, lui remémora-t'il, faisant référence au portrait qu'elle lui avait elle-même dépeint.

\- Et donc, tu comptes lui coller sur le dos, tout ce qui se passe? Si demain Hashirama s'égratigne le genou, se sera aussi de sa faute, je suppose! Il aura préparé un plan machiavélique obligatoirement! (Elle ponctua ses paroles de grands gestes, pour démontrer l'absurdité de ce que le stratège avançait, selon elle.)

\- Je ne fais qu'exposer les faits Sakura. Calme-toi.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'il ne fallait négliger aucune piste? Pourquoi Izuna ne serait-il pas responsable de ses actes ? Tu crois vraiment le connaître?

\- J'ai eu beaucoup d'opportunités d'évaluer son caractère, sa façon de combattre et de mener ses hommes.

\- Et si tu te trompais? Argua la furie rosée.

\- Et si tu regardais la vérité en face au lieu de t'en prendre à moi, Sakura. Tu l'aimes et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour le défendre ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, que j'ai hésité à ce que tu reviennes au camp, rétorqua agressivement son partenaire.

\- Oui, parce que pour toi, si on est pas prêt à se sacrifier devant tes yeux, on ne mérite pas ta confiance ... Et encore, je devrais plutôt dire pour tout ceux qui ne sont pas Hashirama ! Mais tu sais quoi, tout le monde ne cherche pas à te tuer! Il y a des gens qui agissent simplement pour aider les autres, même si ça t'échappe. Tiens, c'est d'ailleurs quelque chose que tu devrais considérer dans tes grandes stratégies!

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il fait ça pour aider, ne me fais pas rire, lança avec dédain son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, quelque part, il veut aider son clan… répondit la guérisseuse, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Redis-moi ça quand tu en seras persuadée. Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu me rends responsable des sentiments que tu éprouves pour quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas, conclut froidement le stratège.

Le bruit d'une gifle retentit, brisant la joute verbale. Sakura le regardait les yeux perlés de larmes, avant de déserter le lieu de l'entraînement en courant. Tobirama savait qu'il était allé trop loin, même si c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la joue encore rougie par le seul véritable coup que Sakura avait réellement eu l'intention de lui asséner depuis le début de leur échange.

* * *

Le rendez-vous était fixé le lendemain en milieu de journée, à une distance convenable pour pouvoir effectuer le retour avant la nuit. Le duo ne s'était pas reparlé depuis leur dispute de la veille, mais Sakura faisait néanmoins partie du groupe escortant les deux meneurs du clan Senju, à la demande explicite d'Hashirama. Le plus vieux avait dû remarquer le froid entre les deux compères, et, dans une tentative de les rabibocher en les faisant participant tous les deux à un projet commun, il leur fournissait l'opportunité de mettre les choses à plat. Le détenteur du Mokuton devait supposer que cela leur permettrait de laisser leur différent de côté, voire d'en discuter sur le chemin et de ne pas attendre plusieurs jours, que l'un des deux se décident à aller voir l'autre. Néanmoins, aucun des deux n'adressa un mot à l'autre pendant l'aller, malgré les tentatives infructueuses d'Hashirama de détendre l'atmosphère.

Après deux bonnes heures, le groupe arrivèrent au lieu convenu: une colline destituée de toutes végétations de plus de dix centimètres. Une brise agréable leur effleurait la peau, tandis que le soleil était au zénith, alors que la troupe rejoignait les Uchiwa déjà au sommet. Au total, une quarantaine de ninja étaient réunis sur la butte.

Malgré les quelques mois d'accalmie, la vue de Madara, engendrait une réaction épidermique chez le benjamin des Senju. Son image, à elle seule, le renvoyait encore et toujours à l'assassinat de ses deux frères. Le stratège revoyait Hashirama, tenant le corps d'Itama, inerte, le cri d'agonie qui s'en était suivi... Tout défilait en une seconde dans son esprit. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un contact furtif avec sa main le fit revenir au concret de la situation. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de regarder en direction de la source de chaleur éphémère, pour en reconnaître l'auteur. Il sentait d'ailleurs le regard de la jeune femme posé sur lui, tandis qu'impassiblement Hashirama et lui s'avançaient pour venir à la rencontre du leader adverse.

Les deux meneurs se saluèrent d'un signe de tête bref, mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent en disait long, sur la complexité de la situation, à l'image de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Le dirigeant des Uchiwa jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, semblant apprécier l'état du second d'Hashirama.

\- Je vois que tu te portes bien, Tobirama, commença Madara d'un ton neutre.

\- En effet, et ce n'est pas grâce à vous, releva immédiatement avec amertume le shinobi argenté.

\- Tobi, le coupa son aîné.

Madara expira bruyamment et reporta son attention sur son ancien ami :

\- Je suppose que tu l'as mis au courant.

\- En effet, répondit sérieusement le détenteur du Mokuton. Toutefois, Tobirama est là pour qu'on trouve une solution ensemble.

\- Tu es sûr de l'avoir prévenu ? Vu comment il me fixe, ce n'est pas gagné, déplora sarcastiquement l'Uchiwa.

\- Je t'entends aussi ...

\- Ah bon, je n'avais pas remarqué, ironisa le fils de Tajima.

\- Tes Sharingan commencent peut-être à perdre de leur efficience, piqua au vif le plus jeune.

Touché. L'Uchiwa adressa un regard rougi à Tobirama, qui évita précautionneusement et avec réactivité le sien. Hashirama plaça un bras devant son frère et avança d'un pas en signe de protection:

\- Madara, le rappela-t'il à l'ordre. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre.

Il y eut un silence de plomb. Pendant ce laps de temps, l'ambiance était si tendu que l'on aurait pu se demander si un affrontement n'allait, en fin de compte, pas avoir lieu. Finalement, le dirigeant aux Sharingan soupira, ses prunelles recouvrant leurs teintes sombres. Hashirama les observa chacun leur tour puis reprit :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se comporter en adulte?

Cette fois ce fut ces deux interlocuteurs qui, après un regard entendu, le scrutèrent d'un air ironique, lui rappelant la tendance puéril, dont il avait très souvent fait preuve.

\- Bah quoi ? Interrogea le meneur des Senju, l'air de rien.

\- C'est vraiment toi qui dit ça, commenta Madara en secouant légèrement la tête.

Tobirama eut l'ombre d'un sourire, s'étonnant de ce premier et unique, moment de complicité entre l'Uchiwa et lui.

\- Bref, poursuivit Hashirama, paraissant avoir noté la réaction de son cadet avant de continuer. Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles d'Izuna?

\- Non, les recherches n'ont rien donné non plus, déplora l'Uchiwa. De ton … votre côté? Rectifia ce dernier.

\- Je n'ai rien noté non plus sur notre territoire, exposa avec déception l'aîné de Butsuma.

\- Les Aburame non plus, inséra le stratège albinos.

\- Comment ça ? Vous en avez parlé à vos alliés? Hashirama …

\- Non, coupa Tobirama, avant que Madara ne calomnie son aîné. Je n'étais pas au courant à ce moment là, mais je cherchais une explication. Je suis allé voir Hidetsgu, c'est lui qui m'a appris qu'Izuna avait développé un certain talent pour les Genjustsu depuis notre dernier affrontement. Toutefois, il ne l'a pas revu récemment, au vu de ses dires.

\- Et tu le crois ? Interrogea avec suspicion Madara.

\- Il n'a aucun intérêt à nous mentir. De plus, lui aussi a perdu des hommes dans cette manœuvre, je te rappelle. Je te prie donc, de ne pas remettre en cause la loyauté de nos alliés, objecta le plus jeune.

\- Je vois.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Hashirama.

\- Il faudrait balayer une zone plus large, on peut se mettre d'accord pour répartir les recherches …

Tandis que Madara exposait à Hashirama les zones encore inexplorées, Tobirama eut un mauvais pré-sentiment. Quelque chose ne sonnait faux, dans le raisonnement de l'Uchiwa et surtout en connaissant la proximité qu'il entretenait avec son benjamin. Il avait pour habitude d'observer les autres, ce qui était la base pour établir une bonne tactique, et s'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'examiner le comportement d'Izuna, il en était de même pour Madara. Son ton, sa posture, son regard, ses explications ... rien ne semblait concorder. Habituellement, le chef aux Sharingan débordait de cette prestance et de ce charisme, qui le caractérisait tant et le rendait, au passage, si agaçant. C'était d'ailleurs, tout le problème. Madara arborait cette aura, comme si la situation qu'il vivait en ce moment n'était rien de plus qu'une légère complication. Or Izuna avait déjà était blessé par le passé, comme tout shinobi, bien que cela ne fut jamais trop grave pour le moment. Le stratège avait pu noté à chaque fois, la perturbation chakraïque profonde de Madara et l'interruption immédiate du combat avec Hashirama, pour aller porter secours à son cadet. Alors comment pouvait-il être si calme en cet instant ? Même s'il s'agissait de donner le change, il s'avait que les deux frères Senju connaissait toute l'affection qu'il portait à Izuna. De ce fait, cela éveilla les soupçons du plus jeune qui les interrompit :

\- Tu connais l'endroit où il se terre, déclara-t'il de but en blanc.

Madara et Hashirama se retournèrent vivement.

\- Tu ne te perdrais pas en explication, et surtout tu n'aurais pas accepté cette rencontre, si tel n'était le cas. Tu ne laisserais jamais la vie de ton frère entre les mains de notre clan, sachant que beaucoup ont du ressentiment contre le tien, sans compter qu'Izuna ne se montrerait jamais en percevant nos signatures chakraïques. Si tu commençais par nous dire la vérité : tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui a poussé ton frère dans cette voie ou plus précisément tu as un certains nombres d'hypothèses. Nous rencontrer était le meilleur moyen de gagner du temps. Puisque, je suppose que parmi les scénarii que tu as envisagé, tu suspectes qu'il existe un commanditaire de mon attaque, influençant ton frère, et dont nous sommes la cible. De ce fait, rien de plus simple que d'utiliser l'appât adéquat pour vérifier cette conjecture. S'il se montrait là, tu pourrais compter sur notre appui pour l'arrêter. Le cas échéant, tu aurais pu essayer de nous soutirer des informations, puisque être la cible d'assauts répétés nous aurait forcément enjoint à enquêter sur la raison de ces attaques. Dans un cas, comme dans l'autre, cela te permettrait d'avoir une vision plus nette de la situation. De plus, le temps que nous perdons ici, nous ne poursuivons pas ton cadet.

Son adversaire resta interdit, lui jetant seulement un regard noir. Tobirama lui rendit son expression, avant de conclure:

\- Donc, à moins que tu n'aies vraiment l'intention d'être honnête, bien que je doute que tu puisses l'être, nous avons assez perdu de temps. (Il se tourna vers Hashirama, qui le fixait abasourdi.) Allons-y, grand frère.

\- C'est la vérité? Demanda le brun.

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut que le mutisme de son ancien camarade de jeu. Son interlocuteur hâlé secoua la tête, visiblement déçu.

\- Hashirama … (L'appelé se retourna pour rejoindre son cadet.) Hashirama ! Répéta plus fort Madara. Je sais que toi aussi, tu ferais tout pour protéger Tobirama. Je sais que tu me comprends.

\- Oui , c'est le cas, mais Tobirama a raison. Si je ne peux pas te faire confiance et que tu préfères risquer la vie de mon frère en tant qu'appât, ne compte pas sur moi, déclara-t'il d'un ton inhabituellement froid.

\- Tu sais pourtant que c'est le meilleur moyen pour que l'autre se montre. Vous en avez fait l'expérience, vous-même, non ? Insista son interlocuteur.

A cet instant, Hashirama attrapa le meneur des Uchiwa par le col, ses prunelles animés d'une rage indéfinissable. Les subalternes des deux camps se préparaient à une offensive, quand Madara leva son bras, pour intimer l'ordre de ne pas intervenir.

\- Écoute-moi attentivement, essaye ne serait-ce que d'imaginer te servir de Tobirama de cette façon et je te promets que Sasuke sera le cadet de tes soucis, menaça ouvertement le chef hâlé.

\- Sasuke? Je vois. Donc, vous le connaissez. (Il posa ses mains sur celles de son assaillant, le faisant lâcher prise.) Bien, dans ce cas, on va effectivement pouvoir entamer les négociations, répondit-il comme si la scène précédente n'avait été qu'une chimère.

\- Ce serait plutôt à nous de te demander ça ! C'est un Uchiwa, lâcha Hashirama, la voix toujours empreinte de ressentiment.

Tobirama aurait volontier injurier Hashirama devant tant de stupidité. D'une part, il fournissait gracieusement une information essentielle sur son poursuivant. D'autre part, si Madara le connaissait, il ne serait pas ici, sans compter que même s'il partageait un lien de sang, ils n'appartenaient pas à la même époque. Il était évident qu'il manquait d'informations sur Sasuke et qu'afin de pouvoir récupérer son frère, l'ancien ami d'Hashirama se devait de combler ses lacunes, en cas de combat.

\- Non, je ne le connaissais pas et à dire vrai, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, commença Madara sombrement. Il y'a quelques temps, l'un de mes hommes, Jugan, a été retrouvé assassiné lors de son tour de garde, à la frontière de nos territoires. Il se trouve qu'il était l'ami le plus proche d'Izuna. Aucune trace ne permettait d'incriminer votre clan en particulier, mais mon cadet n'envisageait pas cela du même œil. Tout comme toi Tobirama, mon frère émettait beaucoup de réserve à établir une trêve avec vous. Cet acte l'a profondément bouleversé et le jour d'après … (Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre d'un timbre plus sobre.) Depuis, je ne l'ai pas revu, là dessus je ne vous ai pas menti, mais j'ai senti son chakra plusieurs fois à proximité d'un autre, inconnu. Nous l'avons pisté jusqu'à remonter vers une zone où ils semblaient avoir établi un point de retraire, qu'ils déplaçaient tous les deux jours, termina le meneur aux Sharingan.

\- Donc là, nous sommes censés être crédule, je suppose, exposa sceptiquement le stratège.

\- Puisque tu as su discerner quand j'omettais des choses, tu devrais être à même de reconnaître si je dis la vérité, non?

Hashirama le fixa, attendant sa réponse sur l'authenticité des propos que tenait Madara.

\- Pourquoi ton frère a-t'il imaginé que nous étions responsables de ce meurtre? Poursuivit l'albinos, afin de se faire une idée plus précise sur la question.

\- Comme tu l'as relevé précédemment, je ne sais pas, mais lui en était persuadé. Cependant, je me suis entretenu plusieurs fois avec Hashirama, et effectivement, malgré la solution qui paraissait la plus évidente, des éléments ne concordaient pas. Par la suite, lorsque nous avons inspecté le corps de Jugan plus méticuleusement, beaucoup de traces de katana n'étaient pas mortelles et ses poignets présentaient des traces de contention, indiquant davantage des actes de torture, à première vue. Mais il se trouve que ces blessures ont été causées après sa mort. Donc, quelqu'un a voulu nous faire croire, que cet homme avait été tué pour des informations et non pour sa vie. Or, il n'occupait aucune position hiérarchique élevée, mais était, en revanche, un ami précieux d'Izuna. De ce fait, je pense que cette attaque était ciblée par quelqu'un qui connaissait l'importance de ce lien. Et au vu de ta réaction, quand j'ai évoqué son nom, tu ne sembles pas le connaître, comme me l'avait promis ton aîné.

\- Tu voulais vérifier que je n'étais pas l'auteur de ce crime? Reprocha le benjamin argenté.

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être méfiant en la matière Tobirama, il me semble, répondit simplement Madara.

Certes, de ce point de vue, il ne pouvait le réprimander de vérifier ses conjectures, même si la similarité de leur raisonnement irritait le stratège.

\- Alors, comment peut-on t'aider ? Demanda Hashirama, un sourire chaleureux appuyant son regard déterminé.

\- En faisant ce que nos ancêtres n'ont su faire, proposa alors son ancien ami.

Il tendit sa main vers Hashirama, avant de prononcer solennellement :

\- En s'alliant.

Tandis qu'une poignée de main scellait l'accord naisssant, Tobirama ne put s'empêcher de se demander, s'il avait accueilli un allié de poids dans la résolution de leur problème ou si, derrière cette coalition temporaire, se dressait la perspective d'un plan redoutable de Sasuke. En effet, retourner Izuna contre eux, était le levier le plus efficace pour faire flancher Madara. Surtout, en ignorant la raison véritable du revirement de ce dernier : celle chuchotée par l'ancien coéquipier de Sakura. Néanmoins, faire échouer cette alliance à ces débuts marquerait un précédent calimiteux sans équivalent, dans la réalisation du projet de paix d'Hashirama. C'est au milieu du tourment de ces réflexions que Tobirama pris conscience de l'ampleur de la gravité de leur situation.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ne venaient-ils pas d'offrir à Sasuke une nouvelle arme mortelle dans sa vengeance?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! **Prenez soin de vous :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **\- Kirika** : Hey ! Merci pour ce très beau compliment :) Ça me rassure, parce que je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit au goût de tout le monde, ce petit passage séquence émotion. J'espère avoir respecté la cohérence avec les personnages et l'histoire (ce qui est toujours quelque chose que j'essaye d'observer scrupuleusement, mais des fois à force d'être dans mon histoire je peux m'éloigner du scénario original, de ce point de vue là). En tout cas, je te remercie énormément pour ce petit mot qui me fait vraiment plaisir ! Par ailleurs, je suis contente de voir que cette histoire semble t'intéresser à ce point et je suis désolé pour l'attente ^^ J'essaye de faire au mieux pour l'écriture, mais il y'a des périodes où j'écris beaucoup et d'autres moins, du coup je n'ai pas un rythme constant et c'est vrai que quand on attend une suite, la patience peut être mise à rude épreuve ^^ Du coup, merci pour avoir patienté autant et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu tout de même. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le moment, tout va bien du côté de mes proches et pour moi même, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi :) Sur ce, je te dis à bientôt !

\- **Fanny Hoebrien** : Hey ! Et bien, moi non plus je n'ai pas reçu de mail et tu n'es pas la seule pour qui cela me l'a fait. Du coup désolé pour la réponse tardive, je profite pour te répondre ici ^^ Déjà, je suis ravie de savoir que ça va mieux et j'espère que ça continuera dans cette voie là pour toi :) En ce qui concerne l'histoire, je suis contente (bon ok c'est un euphémisme x) ) de savoir que cette histoire de plaît toujours. Pour tes questions, ce chapitre n'apporte pas trop de réponses, mais il y'en a je te rassure, notamment sur le "pourquoi Sasuke ne s'en prend pas à Sakura ou ne tue pas directement Tobirama" (d'ailleurs en trouvant l'idée j'étais assez fière de moi, parce que c'était assez cohérent du coup ^^). Ensuite, sur le "comment ils ont fait pour revenir dans le passé", je peux juste dire qu'il y'a un lien avec ta précédente question, même si sur ce point j'ai des idées qui demandent encore à être bien agencées pour que tout soit homogène. Et enfin, je peux répondre (oui, ça m'arrive parfois x)) au fait que, non il ne s'agit pas d'une mission au sens de celles que l'équipe a pu avoir, quand ils formaient leur trio :) Bref, j'espère que tout se déroule au mieux pour toi, de mon côté tout se passe bien ( _même si j'ai mes partiels en ligne qui approchent (oui, oui, ils ne les ont pas enlevé x))_ ). Je te dis à bientôt et j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles prochainement ;) !

\- **Lumati** : Coucou :) Ça y'est enfin, j'ai écris cette fameuse scène, après plus d'un an, tu as été très patiente ;) Je te remercie pour ton enthousiasme qui me motive toujours autant à continuer cette fic. Pour ce qui est de la fin, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas encore, j'ai une trame en tête mais ça dépend de comment je développe les éléments autour de l'intrigue en amont En tout cas, je suis ravie et flattée de te voir toujours aussi présente depuis janvier 2019 ;) Quant à la conclusion de cette histoire, et bien ... je prends note de ton avis, mais pour être honnête, j'ai surtout des grandes idées, je n'ai pas encore d'avis arrêté sur la fin à proprement parler ( _même si de plus en plus, je vois vers où je m'oriente ^^_ ) En ce qui concerne ma vie personnelle, tout va bien de ce côté je te remercie de ta sollicitude, et j'espère que pour toi aussi tout se passe au mieux, dirions-nous :) En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews que je lis à chaque fois avec autant de plaisir et qui me donne le sourire ! Je te dis à très bientôt :)

\- **Uchihasensei** : Merci pour ton dernier petit message, qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et je pense que ça commence à se savoir à quel point je tiens à la cohérence _(Je sais que je passe rapidement d'un élément à un autre et que je peux facilement perdre mon auditoire ou dans ce cas mes lecteurs, sans compter que j'écris cette histoire avec des grandes idées que j'agence au fur et à mesure, je n'ai pas de plan à proprement parler. Du coup je suis un peu scrupuleuse et très attentive aux remarques sur ce point afin de corriger ou de m'améliorer ^^)_. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également :) J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté, mais oui tu as raison sur le fait qu'il faillait mieux être confiné que dans un lit d'hôpital, comme ceux qui, malheureusement, ont eu moins de chance. Bref, je te dis à bientôt, prends soin de toi et de tes proches ! :)


End file.
